Fade Into Me
by pichaa794
Summary: [CHAP 11 UP!] Agak sedikit berlebihan untuk menyebut seseorang itu sempurna, dan aku tidaklah terlalu naif untuk berpikir bahwa orang seperti itu ada. Aku bersama seorang pria yang tampan yang memiliki hati menakjubkan, ambisi tak terbatas, dan dia tergila-gila padaku./HUNHAN GS!/MATURE-NC21/DLDR/RnR/FADE INTO YOU-INSIDE!/
1. 1-1 Fade Into You

_Xi Luhan_ _meninggalkan kehidupan Midwestern setelah lulus dari perguruan tinggi dan menuju Los Angeles untuk bekerja pada sebuah agen pencari bakat di Hollywood_.

 _Oh Sehun_ _adalah seorang produser/sutradara/penulis termuda dan paling cemerlang di Hollywood. Dia kaya, sukses, tampan, dan tidak pernah kekurangan wanita, tapi hanya ada satu wanita yang dia inginkan, dan dia berniat untuk mewujudkannya._

.

.

.

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into You #1

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 1

.

.

Luhan telah tinggal dan bekerja di Los Angeles baru tiga minggu ketika ia bertemu dengan pria yang akan mengubah segalanya baginya. Luhan pernah mendengar namanya sebelumnya, tapi hanya selama beberapa minggu terakhir ketika bekerja di sekitar Hollywood.

Sebagai seorang gadis biasa, baru lulus dari Ohio State University, Luhan belum pernah mendengar tentang Oh Sehun sebelumnya. Mungkin pernah, tapi ia tidak pernah sedikitpun memperhatikan ketika namanya muncul di dilayar sebuah film.

Sehun adalah penulis dan produser, Luhan mengaku bersalah—sebenarnya tidak peduli—untuk tidak mencari tahu siapa Sehun sebelum Luhan mulai melihat namanya di dokumen dan mendengar namanya di kantor.

Sebelum berjalan ke kantor Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, Luhan menemani bosnya Kim Junmyeon, untuk rapat. Junmyeon sedang melobi, agar salah satu klien di agensi mereka bisa mendapatkan peran di film yang diproduseri oleh Sehun.

Hampir selama satu jam berada di kantor Sehun, Luhan duduk di sana menatapnya, tak bisa fokus dengan rapat yang berlangsung.

Tingginya kira-kira 6 kaki (182 cm), dengan bahu lebar dan pinggang langsing, itu bukan bentuk fisik seorang binaragawan, tipe kesukaan Luhan, tapi dia memiliki bentuk tubuh seperti huruf V.

Luhan kira pakaian yang dikenakannya cukup membantu. Celana panjang abu-abu gelap, dan kancing kemeja putih dengan dua atau tiga kancing pertama terbuka, mengungkapkan kulit halus dan merata.

Rambutnya cukup panjang untuk bisa diacak-acak jika saja ada seorang gadis punya kesempatan untuk menggerakkan jari-jari diatasnya.

Pada awal pertemuan, rambutnya tampak disisir ke belakang dan Luhan bertanya-tanya apa dia salah satu dari orang-orang yang berlebihan memakai gel?

Tapi setelah berjam-jam, rambutnya mulai mengering, dan Luhan pikir mungkin Sehun baru saja mandi di kamar mandi pribadi di kantornya.

Mungkin Sehun sudah bekerja sebelum rapat, dan dalam tiga puluh menit ketika Luhan menunggu di ruang tunggu, Sehun berada di kamar mandi sambil menyabuni…

 _See_??

Itulah sebabnya kenapa Luhan merasa terganggu. Dan sejujurnya, ini sedikit membuatnya marah. Luhan datang ke kota ini untuk bekerja, membangun dirinya sendiri, memulai hidup. Luhan tak mau menjadi tidak mampu dalam mengendalikan diri disetiap area hidupnya, apalagi dengan pria.

Luhan pernah bermasalah dengan pria, dan ketika ia tiba di LA, Luhan berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada semua itu untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

 _Bekerja_.

Luhan berada di sini untuk bekerja. Ia terus berusaha untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri, mengulanginya seperti mantra terus dan terus dan berulang-ulang…

"Bagaimana pendapat Anda, Nona Xi?"

Ini akan menjadi cukup buruk jika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Junmyeon. Tapi itu keluar dari mulut Sehun, Luhan duduk disebelah bosnya dan diseberang seorang produser Hollywood, tertangkap basah karena Luhan melamun.

Luhan sudah menatap ke arah Sehun, memindahkan pandangannya dari bibir ke matanya. Luhan langsung melihat bahwa matanya campuran antara biru terang dan abu-abu, tapi kali ini Luhan melihat bahwa satu alisnya dinaikkan untuk menekankan pertanyaan yang ditujukannya padanya.

Tanpa ragu Luhan berkata, "Dengan segala hormat, Tuan Oh, saya menghargai di minta untuk memberikan masukan, tapi Tuan Kim adalah ahlinya di sini."

Kata Luhan dengan senyum dan menatap sekilas ke arah Junmyeon.

Untungnya, Junmyeon mengerti isyarat Luhan dan langsung memberikan argumen untuk mendukung klien mereka.

Beberapa kali Sehun melirik padanya, Luhan khawatir bahwa dia bisa melihat apa yang ia pikirkan.

Ketika rapat usai, Sehun bangkit dan menghampiri Junmyeon, Sehun menjabat tangannya dan menempatkan tangan yang lainnya di belakang lengan Junmyeon.

Luhan belajar di mata kuliah psikologi bahwa itu adalah sikap yang menunjukkan kekuasaan dan dominasi. Luhan tak terkejut, itu sudah biasa di Hollywood.

Sehun menatap Luhan, "Nona Xi, senang bertemu dengan Anda."

"Terima kasih Tuan Oh."

Luhan menerima uluran jabat tangannya, "Panggil aku Sehun."

Tangannya besar dan kuat, dan jabat tangannya hangat. Jika Luhan ingin sedikit melodramatis, ada aliran listrik kecil yang berlompatan dari tangan mereka. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, kehangatan jabat tangannya sudah cukup mendebarkan.

"Baik Sehun, panggil aku Luhan."

Sehun tersenyum, "Luhan"

Dan mereka semua pun berbalik menuju pintu.

Junmyeon pergi duluan menuju ke ruang tunggu, di mana dia dengan cepat langsung bercakap-cakap dengan sekretaris Sehun,

"Sepertinya kita hampir setiap hari berbicara di telepon…"

Percakapan mereka meredup ketika Luhan merasa tangan Sehun dipunggungnya. Sehun membungkuk dibahunya, mulutnya dekat ditelinga Luhan.

"Cara mengelak yang bagus, tadi."

Luhan menoleh, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ketika aku bertanya, apa yang kau pikirkan Luhan, kau menanganinya dengan sangat bagus."

"Aku tidak—"

Luhan akan mulai berbohong tapi Sehun langsung menyelanya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sehun tertawa. "Aku sedang menggodamu. Lain waktu kita akan bicara, segera, aku yakin itu."

Luhan merasakan aliran darah mengalir deras ke mukanya. Bagus, merona dalam suasana profesional.

Junmyeon menemui mereka lagi, dan sekali lagi berterima kasih kepada Sehun, Luhan tidak pernah sesenang itu ketika akhirnya mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

.

.

.

Perjalanan kembali dari studio ke kantor sangat singkat, dan ketika menyetir, Junmyeon selalu mengatakan bahwa rapat berjalan dengan lancar, dan artis mereka, Jung Soojung, sudah hampir bisa dipastikan akan mendapat peran, dan itu adalah hal yang besar bagi agensi mereka.

Ketika lampu merah, Junmyeon menatap Luhan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau melakukan hal yang sangat bagus tadi. Aku sangat menghargainya."

"Apa itu?"

"Caramu memperlakukanku, maksudku, kau sudah cukup paham dalam masalah ini dan bisa berkomentar, kalau tidak, aku tidak akan mengajakmu sama sekali, tapi… baiklah terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Luhan sedikit khawatir Junmyeon mengetahui alasannya yang sebenarnya, Sehun yakin untuk memilih bertanya pada Luhan. Tapi Junmyeon berpikir Luhan hanya asisten yang baik, yang membiarkan bosnya untuk menangani semuanya.

.

.

.

Sisa hari berjalan dengan baik, meskipun banyak dihabiskan dengan memikirkan tentang Sehun. Luhan yakin, ia tidak pernah melihat contoh yang sempurna.

Luhan tak habis pikir, Sehun harusnya menjadi bintang film daripada menjadi orang di belakang layar.

Kenapa? Apa Sehun pernah berakting dan tidak menyukainya? Atau gagal?

Menjelang sore, Luhan akhirnya menggoogle nama Sehun menggunakan telepon genggam. ia merasa sedikit paranoid akan tertangkap basah ketika melakukan penelitian tentang dirinya setelah rapat, yang seharusnya Luhan lakukan sebelumnya.

Luhan menscroll ke bawah, di bagian daftar kreditnya: tiga judul film sebagai penulis, sembilan judul film sebagai produser. Tak ada akting atau sutradara.

Luhan sudah kagum padanya pada saat rapat berlangsung, dan semakin kagum, ketika mengetahui bahwa dia menulis salah satu film favoritnya, dan pernah di nominasikan untuk mendapatkan Oscar.

Whoa.

Pria ini adalah orang besar dari yang Luhan kira, dan ia tiba-tiba merasa bodoh karena tidak mengetahuinya. Meskipun Junmyeon tidak menjelaskan, tapi dia sudah mengatakan bahwa ini adalah pertemuan terpentingnya yang Junmyeon dapatkan sepanjang tahun ini.

Luhan scroll ke atas, dan melihat tanggal lahirnya. Sehun baru 29 tahun. Dan sangat tidak biasa, meraih kesuksesan di level diumurnya yang masih muda. Dia terlihat santai, ramah, tidak sombong dan tidak menutup diri. Terutama dengan komentarnya yang melegakan hati, ketika Luhan meninggalkan kantornya.

Pada akhirnya Luhan benar-benar terpesona dengan Oh Sehun, dan ia tak tahu berapa banyak kenikmatan dan rasa sakit yang akan Luhan rasakan di beberapa bulan ke depan.

.

.

.

Luhan meninggalkan kantor dengan gugup, bukan hanya gara-gara Sehun, tapi juga karena ia masih baru dengan pekerjaannya di Hollywood, dan Luhan adalah bagian utama dari apa yang bisa menjadi masalah besar dengan bintang pendatang baru dan sebuah film blockbuster.

Untuk mengurangi kecemasannya, Luhan membuka tutup Volkswagen Beetle barunya, dan membiarkan udara California menerpa rambutnya ketika Luhan menyetir pulang.

Ketika sampai di rumah, Luhan membuka pintu dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang mengangkangi seorang pria di sofa.

Byun Baekhyun dua tahun lebih tua darinya, dan sudah tinggal di California selama tiga tahun. Dia adalah teman kakak Luhan -Kyungsoo, dan benar-benar sudah seperti saudara.

Baekhyun adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang tahu seluruh kebenaran tentang mengapa Luhan ingin melarikan diri dari Ohio.

Apa yang orang-orang tidak ketahui adalah pada saat tingkat terakhirnya di Ohio State, Kris sudah berselingkuh dengan lebih dari 3 wanita. Itu saja alasan Luhan untuk mencampakkannya, tapi ada hal penting yang tidak ia ceritakan, sekalipun kepada orang tuanya. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu hanyalah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun datang ke Hollywood untuk mengejar mimpinya sebagai artis, tapi seperti kebanyakan, Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi seorang _waitress_ sambil menunggu dia di temukan oleh seorang pencari bakat.

Yang membuat Luhan kagum, Baekhyun tidak pernah memintanya untuk melakukan sesuatu dan meminta Junmyeon untuk menawarinya pekerjaan. Baekhyun bertekad untuk melakukan usahanya sendiri.

Ketika Baekhyun mendengar pintu terbuka, dia menoleh,

"Oh, hey."

Baekhyun tidak beringsut dari pria itu. Mereka berdua berpakaian, dan Luhan merasa tidak enak, karena ia masuk pada saat mereka baru saja memulai.

Tentu saja Baekhyun bisa melakukannya di kamar, tapi ini adalah kondo miliknya, jadi Luhan tidak bisa mengeluh.

"Hey, maaf." Luhan berbalik dan menutup pintu.

"Jangan khawatir."

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan melalui ruang tamu dan kamar tidur, tetapi Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Ini Chanyeol." kata Baekhyun menatap Luhan kemudian menatap Chanyeol.

Luhan tersenyum, "Hai."

Luhan kembali menatap Baekhyun, yang menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Chanyeol, sambil tetap mengangkanginya.

"Aku akan ke kamarku."

Baekhyun bangkit meninggalkan Chanyeol,

"Tidak apa-apa, kami sedang memikirkan apa yang akan kami lakukan untuk makan malam. Ada ide?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kau libur malam ini?"

"Oh, ya. Mereka memiliki banyak acara untuk di jadwalkan dan bertanya apakah aku ingin liburan."

Hal itu terjadi setidaknya lima kali dalam tiga minggu sejak Luhan tiba di LA. Luhan bertanya-tanya kenapa Baekhyun mampu membiayai hidupnya meski sering libur, tapi itu bukan urusannya.

Chanyeol sedikitpun tidak memperhatikan percakapan mereka, Matanya tertuju ke arah Baekhyun, terutama ke payudaranya, yang kelihatan berusaha keluar dari baju Baekhyun yang ketat, Luhan merasa bahwa Chanyeol benar-benar tidak peduli dengan rencana makan malam pada saat itu.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam di Little Sushi.

Sayangnya Chanyeol ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Luhan ingin bercerita semua tentang Sehun kepada Baekhyun, tapi Luhan tak ingin Chanyeol ikut mendengarnya.

Sesudah makan malam, Baekhyun berkata akan pergi ke tempat Chanyeol, dan mungkin akan pulang larut malam.

.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Luhan berpikir apa yang akan ia lakukan malam ini. Luhan bisa saja menelepon Kyungsoo, tapi terlalu cepat untuk bercerita tentang Sehun pada kakaknya itu.

Luhan menghabiskan malam dengan menonton beberapa film karya Sehun di Netflix, dan bertanya-tanya kapan ia berjumpa dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

Minggu depannya, Luhan tidak melihat Sehun, ia bicara sekali dengannya, ketika Junmyeon memintanya untuk menghubungkan dirinya dengan Sehun ditelepon.

Satu malam, sesudah makan dan minum lebih dari segelas anggur, Luhan bercerita kepada Baekhyun tentang pertemuannya dengan Sehun.

"Oh Sehun?"

"Ya."

"Siapa dia?"

Luhan tertawa, "Aku tak tahu siapa dia sebelumnya, sampai aku mencari tahu. Dan ini terjadi setelah aku bertemu dengannya,"

Luhan menceritakan semuanya tentang rapat itu.

"Oh, ya aku tahu filmnya, ya ampun, aku hanya tidak tahu namanya."

Mayoritas seperti itu. Menurut Junmyeon, dan dikonfirmasi oleh pengalaman Luhan sendiri, orang jarang tahu penulis dan produser, kecuali untuk beberapa nama besar.

"Dan," Luhan berkata, "Bagian terburuknya adalah, dia sangat tampan dan seksi."

"Kenapa itu menjadi bagian terburuknya?"

"Karena, aku harus bekerja dengannya dan aku tidak bisa fokus ketika dia ada didekatku atau ketika dia ada di telepon."

Baekhyun meneguk minumannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau di Hollywood, sayang. Bersiaplah untuk terpesona oleh banyak orang yang seperti itu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun menelepon ke kantor pada hari jumat sore.

" _Ayo ke Vegas!"_

"Apa? kapan?"

" _Akhir pekan ini."_

Luhan tidak siap untuk bepergian ke mana pun, apalagi ke Vegas,

"Untuk apa?"

" _Untuk apa? Ini Vegas, sayang! Kita tidak butuh alasan apapun. Tapi jika kau membutuhkan alasan, ini bagus untuk merayakan sebulan pertamamu bekerja pada the biz._ "

Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya orang yang Luhan kenal yang menyebut dunia hiburan dengan "The Biz." Luhan melihat jam di komputernya—4:16.

"Kedengarannya bagus, pertama-tama kupikir aku tak punya pakaian khusus ke Vegas, dan—"

" _Oke, kau mencari-cari alasan untuk tidak pergi, tapi kau akan pergi."_

"Kata siapa?"

Suaranya menggema, seperti pada saat dia berjalan ke kamar mandi.

" _Kataku. Ayolah ini hanya dua hari. Percayalah, kau tak akan menyesalinya."_

Hening, akhirnya Luhan memikirkan sesuatu.

"Siapa saja yang pergi?"

" _Hanya kau dan aku."_

Luhan senang, ketika mendengar Chanyeol tidak ikut. Ada sesuatu pada laki-laki itu yang tidak Luhan sukai, seperti cara dia menatap Baekhyun, cara dia menatapnya, ketika Baekhyun meninggalkan kamar.

Chanyeol tak banyak bicara. Tapi dia suka menatap dalam-dalam, itu sangat mengganggu, Luhan tak tahu, apa yang Baekhyun lihat pada diri Chanyeol, dan Luhan tak akan bertanya, itu bukan urusannya.

Baekhyun semakin membujuknya.

" _Aku akan membayar biaya bensin dan semua hal lainnya, serahkan padaku."_

"Kau tak perlu melakukan itu."

" _Aku tahu aku tak perlu. Tapi aku mau."_

"Baiklah," kata Luhan. "Kapan kau ingin pergi?"

.

.

.

Pada pukul sembilan malam, mereka sudah menyetir dua jam dari sekitar empat jam perjalanan menuju Vegas. Cuacanya bagus, dan sedikit macet, meskipun mereka terjebak di belakang sebuah RV di suatu tempat di Nevada yang memperlambat perjalanan mereka.

"Bagaimana kabar Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Ini membuat Luhan sadar, ia sudah tidak berbicara dengannya sekitar seminggu, suatu rekor bagi mereka. Luhan sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat meneleponnya. Dan tentu saja, Kyungsoo juga tidak menelepon Luhan, jadi ia tidak merasa bersalah. Dua jalan yang berbeda, hanya itu.

"Kukira dia baik-baik saja," jawab Luhan.

"Kau kira?"

Luhan menjelaskan bagaimana ia tidak menelepon Kyungsoo akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun mengecilkan suara stereo.

"Kupikir dia akan suka di sini."

"Ha, aku meragukan itu."

"Aku tahu, maksudku, jika dia diberikan _kesempatan_ , jika dia diberi _sedikit kesempatan_."

"Ya."

Apa yang coba Baekhyun katakan adalah, Kyungsoo telah mengambil rute yang sama dengan ibu Luhan, menikah muda, punya anak dua, dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga, tak ada ambisi lain di luar hal-hal itu. Jujur, Luhan menghormati itu.

Luhan hanya berharap Kyungsoo bisa melihat dunia sebelum dia menikah. Kyungsoo hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Luhan, tapi dia bertindak seperti berumur tiga puluh tahun.

"Oh, _well_ ," Baekhyun berkata. "Dia yang rugi."

"Ya."

Percakapan itu tidak akan semakin jauh bahkan jika Luhan berusaha menghentikannya, karena tak lama kemudian mereka melihat lampu-lampu Vegas dan orang-orang seperti memberi isyarat untuk datang ke sana. Luhan sangat gembira.

.

.

.

Mereka tiba di hotel, menyerahkan kunci mobil ke valet, dan masuk ke dalam, yang hanya bisa Luhan gambarkan sebagai sensory overload.

Cahaya, musik, denting mesin permainan, berdengung, bersenandung dan berdering. Orang di mana-mana. Orang-orang yang terlihat sedih. Orang-orang yang mencari kegembiraan. Orang-orang tampak seperti kesurupan. Luhan pasti bagian dari kelompok terakhir.

Mereka langsung ke kamar, menyegarkan diri, dan berpakaian untuk malam pertama di Vegas. Luhan punya gaun hitam favoritnya, heels hitam, anting bulat dari perak, dan kalung perak dengan liontin anggrek Gehry—hadiah dari ibunya.

"Aku tidak terlihat seperti pelacur, kan?" kata Baekhyun.

Luhan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar dari kamar mandi, sambil memakai anting-anting.

"Tentu saja tidak, kau terlihat seksi."

Luhan melihat dirinya lagi di cermin. Ia benar-benar merasa agak seksi.

Mereka turun ke kasino pada tengah malam. Ini sudah menjadi lebih sibuk dalam waktu yang relatif singkat ketika mereka berada di lantai atas.

"Ini adalah ketika Vegas benar-benar akan di mulai," kata Baekhyun pada Luhan saat mereka keluar lift.

Sementara Baekhyun bersikeras membayar semuanya, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan dia memberinya uang untuk berjudi. Luhan menghargai Baekhyun membayar tagihan untuk tempat mereka menginap tapi tidak untuk berjudi.

Luhan hanya minum tiga gelas anggur dan melihat orang-orang, dan pada akhirnya memang sangat menarik hiburan di tempat seperti Las Vegas.

Orang terakhir yang Luhan ingin lihat adalah Sehun, tapi dia di sana, berdiri di dekat meja permainan craps, terlihat menakjubkan, tentu saja.

Wajahnya halus, dan Sehun mengenakan celana panjang hitam, blazer hitam, dan kemeja biru, tanpa dasi. Sehun tampak lebih tinggi. Mungkin itu hanya kontras frame yang kuat di samping setengah lusin atau lebih orang-orang. Dan wanita.

Siapa yang bisa melupakan wanita? Mereka semua pirang, dan mereka semua tergantung pada dirinya di antara guliran dadu.

Luhan memikirkan kembali pertanyaan Baekhyun apakah dia tampak seperti pelacur, Luhan tidak perlu khawatir. Wanita-wanita ini tampak lebih dari pelacur. Mungkin itulah mereka. Perkiraan Luhan tentang Sehun tiba-tiba jatuh sedikit.

Luhan berdiri di sana mungkin selama lima menit, menonton, dan kemudian Baekhyun muncul di sampingnya.

"Sialan blackjack. Ini curang!"

Tanpa berhenti menatap Sehun, Luhan berkata,

"Kalah besar, ya?"

"Yup. Aku biasanya lebih baik di… apa yang kau lihat?"

"Bukan apa," kata Luhan. "Siapa."

"Oke. Siapa."

Baekhyun berbalik untuk berdiri di sampingnya dan melihat ke arah yang Luhan tunjuk.

"Dia hot."

"Sudah kubilang. Itulah Oh Sehun."

Baekhyun memegang gelas anggur miring di mulutnya.

"Oh, wow."

"Ya. Wow saja tidaklah cukup."

"Lihatlah pelacur-pelacur tak tahu malu itu di sekelilingnya."

Sekarang, sudah cukup banyak yang Luhan lihat. Beberapa dari mereka tampaknya melangkah terlalu jauh hingga sepertinya akan menjatuhkan gaun mereka di sana di kasino terbuka dan membiarkan Sehun melakukan apapun pada mereka.

"Mari kita pergi ke tempat lain," kata Luhan.

Baekhyun mulai mengatakan sesuatu tentang permainan yang di sebut Keno ketika Luhan melihat Sehun sekali lagi. Seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Dan Luhan tidak akan bertatapan dengannya, dan Sehun tidak akan melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Oh, tidak," kata Luhan pelan.

"Itu tidak harus permainan Keno. Kita bisa menemukan—"

"Tidak," kata Luhan. "Dia melihatku."

Baekhyun memandang ke seberang ke arah Sehun.

"Dia memanggilmu ke sana."

Luhan tahu ia seharusnya datang. mereka memiliki bisnis dengannya dan mengabaikan Sehun bukan keputusan bisnis yang cerdas.

Banyak yang tergantung dengan keputusannya mengenai apakah Soojung akan mendapatkan peran atau tidak.

"Pergilah!" Baekhyun mendorong Luhan. "Aku ingin melihat tampang wanita-wanita itu ketika kau sampai di sana."

Luhan menatapnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Baekhyun tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau selalu dapat mengandalkanku untuk memberi dukungan."

.

.

.

Saat Luhan mulai berjalan menuju Sehun, itu seperti seseorang telah menurunkan volume suara seisi kasino. Mata Luhan tertuju pada dirinya. Itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya.

Luhan melalui kerumunan wanita di sekelilingnya. Mereka enggan untuk memberikannya jalan sampai Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan Luhan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya.

"Halo, Luhan."

"Tuan Sehun. Eh maksudku, hai, Sehun. Maaf. Kau mengatakan kepadaku untuk tidak memanggil Tuan Oh, dan aku…"

Ya Tuhan, betapa memalukannya. Luhan terdengar begitu bodoh, bahkan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Luhan memutuskan untuk diam.

"Sebenarnya, aku lebih senang di panggil Tuan Sehun."

Luhan menghargai humornya. Ini membuatnya nyaman sedikit.

"Apa yang kau minum?"

"Anggur. Chardonnay."

Sehun melambai ke pelayan dan menyuruhnya untuk membawa Chardonnay.

"Dan satu White Russian untukku."

Pelayan berkata, "Ya, _Sir_ ,"

Dan ketika dia berjalan pergi, Sehun berbalik kearahnya.

"Terima kasih," kata Luhan.

"Kau tahu tentang permainan craps?"

Luhan menatap meja yang membingungkan, kemudian naik ke bandar. Ia tak pernah bermain craps dan tidak mungkin akan tahu caranya dalam dua detik.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai jawaban tidak," kata Sehun.

"Kau benar."

"Tidak masalah." Sehun ke meja dan mengambil dadu. "Lagipula, Kau di sini hanya menjadi keberuntunganku."

"Aku tidak yakin aku tipe keberuntungan yang kau inginkan."

Sehun menatapnya dari atas dan ke bawah, kemudian naik lagi.

"Kurasa kau persis seperti apa yang kuinginkan."

Wajah Luhan memerah. Ia merasa panas menjalar mulai dari dadanya dan naik sampai ke leher. Apa yang Luhan butuhkan setelah mendengar itu adalah segelas air dingin. Tidak untuk di minum, tapi untuk menyiram wajahnya dan membangunkannya.

Pelayan kembali dengan minuman mereka. Sehun menaruh uang seratus dolar pada nampan dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sehun menyodorkan segelas anggur, mengangkat gelas White Russian-nya dan berkata,

"Untuk Vegas."

Mereka mendentingkan gelas bersama-sama, dan saat Luhan menyesap anggur ia membiarkan matanya berkeliaran di kerumunan di sekitar mereka.

Para wanita pasti tidak menyukai apa yang mereka lihat. Luhan membayangkan beberapa dari mereka telah menghabiskan beberapa jam menempel padanya seperti perban, dan di sini Luhan, seorang gadis yang bagi mereka tampaknya datang entah dari mana, dan sekarang adalah obyek rayuan Sehun. Merayu dengan intens. Mungkin lebih dari itu…

Sehun mengangkat genggaman tangannya di antara wajah mereka dan membuka jari-jarinya, menunjukkan dadunya.

"Tiuplah."

Alis di dahi Luhan terangkat. Tidak perlu pikiran kotor untuk paham dengan segala macam interpretasi cabul tentang kata-katanya, tapi itu bukan maksud kata-katanya. Itu adalah apa yang Sehun katakan.

Ada nada memerintah, yang disampaikan dengan resonansi mendalam dari suaranya yang sangat jantan.

"Ayo lakukan," desaknya saat Luhan ragu-ragu.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya dekat ke wajah Luhan. Luhan menarik napas tajam, kemudian meniup dadu, dan sepersekian detik kemudian Sehun meluncurkannya ke atas meja. Ketika dadu itu akhirnya berhenti, Luhan melihat bahwa masing-masing telah mendarat pada angka dua.

"Hard way four." bandar berkata, dan meraup dadu.

Orang-orang di sekitar mereka bersorak. Sehun menatapnya.

"Kerja yang bagus."

"Itu bagus, kukira."

.

.

.

Selama lima belas menit berikutnya, Sehun mencoba menjelaskan permainan itu pada Luhan. Luhan hanya paham sangat sedikit. Tapi Sehun sangat baik.

Pada saat Luhan berdiri di sampingnya, dia telah memenangkan lima puluh ribu dolar. Itu hanya salah satu aspek tambahan pada malam itu yang membuat kepala Luhan berputar.

Baekhyun telah berada di kerumunan, dan ketika mereka berhenti bermain Luhan memperkenalkannya kepada Sehun.

"Baekhyun, senang bertemu dengan Anda. Oh sehun."

Baekhyun tersenyum ketika mereka berjabat tangan.

"Saya adalah penggemar dari karya Anda."

"Terima kasih."

Ini adalah bagian di mana Luhan pikir Baekhyun akan memberi isyarat halus—atau mungkin tidak begitu halus—petunjuk bahwa Baekhyun adalah seorang aktris, tapi itu tidak Baekhyun lakukan.

Jadi Luhan yang melakukannya. Tapi Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua," kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Tuan Oh, senang rasanya bertemu dengan Anda."

Ketika Sehun menatapnya, Luhan melihat Baekhyun benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Aku akan menunggu di kamar. Atau… terserah. Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun pergi ke tempat lain di kasino, meninggalkan Luhan berdiri bersama Sehun, bertanya-tanya apa yang harus Luhan lakukan sekarang.

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

29 Desember 2017

haaaiiiii, semoga gak bosen yaa ketemu lagi ama akuuu hahahaa mumpung lagi gak sibuk nii

kali ini aku bawa fade series buat kalian, perjalanan cinta sepasang adam dan hawa yang panas sepanas matahari jam 12 siang wkkk

mungkin diantara kalian udah ada yg baca serian ini, dan aku sukaaaa, bener2 bikin ser seran ama kisah cinta mereka, dan bagian... bikin ketar ketir bacanya.

dan ini kisah cinta yaaa guys, inget CINTA. cuman ada sehun ama luhan yang berbagi kasih. gak ada konflik yg berat. sebenernya ini cerita gak cuman tentang sex, tapi mengajarkan kita harus saling sayang, percaya, setia, menghargai, dan melindungi pasangan kita hahahahha semoga aja kalian gak bosen yaa.

see yaaaa


	2. 1-2

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into You #1

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 2

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan akhirnya berada di area bar kecil yang dikelilingi oleh kaca. Ruangan itu penuh dengan musik piano live. Ketenangan ini memberi jeda yang bagus dari pengaruh energi tak henti-henti dilantai kasino.

Ini gelas kelima dari anggur yang Luhan minum. Ia bukan seorang peminum, mungkin harus berhenti di gelas ke empat. Mungkin ketiga. Tapi disinilah Luhan, meminum lima gelas anggur dalam hitungan dua jam, sementara Sehun menikmati White Russiannya.

Sial, apa yang sebenarnya sudah Luhan lakukan, Ia tak tahu. Luhan sudah melebihi batas menghabiskan waktu sendirian dengan seorang pria seperti ini. Luhan pikir akan ada banyak pembicaraan bisnis, tetapi dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit Sehun mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"Kenapa kau single, Luhan?"

"Mungkin aku tidak single."

Luhan memutuskan untuk bersikap main-main, daripada mengatakan yang sebenarnya,

 _Oh, pacarku satu-satunya berselingkuh tiga kali dan kemudian membuatku ketakutan sampai aku harus pindah ke luar kota, pada dasarnya mengusirku keluar dari kota, dan sejak itu aku belum pernah berkencan, dan ngomong-ngomong di setiap tidurku aku bertanya-tanya apa aku akan pernah benar-benar percaya pada seorang pria lagi karena Kris telah menyembunyikan jati dirinya yang gelap dengan begitu baik, meskipun kupikir aku mengenal jiwanya. Masih tertarik?_

Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kau tidak memakai cincin di jarimu."

Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan ibu jarinya membelai tempat kosong di mana cincin itu akan berada.

"Dan kau datang ke sini tidak dengan seorang pria."

Luhan mendongak dan membalas tatapannya. "Ini adalah weekend khusus wanita. Menjauh dari pacar masing-masing selama beberapa hari."

"Benar."

Mata Sehun mengungkapkan rasa gelinya. Sehun bisa melihat jauh kedalam dirinya.

"Dan kau ke sini dengan siapa?"

Sehun memandang sekeliling bar, lalu kembali menatapnya.

"Kau."

Sehun menyentuhnya , dan cara dia berkata _Kau_ , saraf Luhan langsung kesemutan.

Luhan menyilangkan satu kaki ke kaki lainnya, dan tekanan di antara kedua kakinya memicu riak kegairahan. Luhan belum pernah merasa begitu bergairah hanya karena duduk dengan seorang pria. Dan sekali lagi, Luhan belum pernah duduk berdekatan dengan pria manapun yang bisa menyaingi daya tarik seksual seorang Oh Sehun.

Ini adalah ide yang buruk. Luhan perlu untuk mengubah subyek pembicaraan atau keluar dari sana. Terlibat hubungan dengan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi bisnis yang buruk. Dan bahkan mungkin lebih buruk untuk membiarkan Sehun terus merayu dan kemudian menolaknya. Luhan tidak hanya melindungi diri, tapi juga harus melindungi pekerjaannya.

Dengan sopan Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk segelas anggur dan berdiri.

"Punya kencan panas yang lain?" tanyanya.

"Bukankah ini kencan yang panas?"

"Bisa saja."

"Senang berjumpa denganmu, Sehun. Tapi aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam…"

Luhan melangkah ke lantai kasino.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku mengantarmu ke kamar."

"Baiklah,"

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan ke arah lift dan Luhan tidak bisa berhenti berpikir bahwa Sehun mungkin mencoba melakukan sesuatu. Untungnya, lift penuh sesak.

Sayangnya, mereka berdesak-desakan bersama dengan Sehun di belakangnya. Luhan bisa merasakan kejantanan Sehun keras di atas pantatnya.

Ketika membuka pintu kamar hotel, Luhan berkata,

"Baekhyun mungkin ada di sini. Jadi, sekali lagi terima kasih."

Sehun menahan pintu tetap terbuka dan melihat ke dalam kamar dari atas kepala Luhan.

"Dia tidak di sini. Bagaimana kalau sedikit kecupan untuk selamat malam?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Maafkan aku—"

Sebelum Luhan bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sehun mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya, dengan cepat, menekan mulutnya ke arah mulut Luhan. Lidahnya memisahkan bibir Luhan dan meluncur ke dalam mulutnya.

Sehun berbau cologne mahal dan itu membuat Luhan ingin mengubur wajahnya di leher Sehun dan menghirup aromanya.

Luhan tahu ia tak sepantasnya seperti itu, tapi Luhan membiarkan Sehun terus menciumnya. Dan membiarkan Sehun masuk ke kamar, dan semua pertahanan Luhan lepas sudah. Pintu tertutup di belakangnya dengan sekejap, dan Sehun mendorong Luhan mundur sambil lidahnya menjelajahi mulutnya.

Bagian belakang kaki Luhan menyentuh tempat tidur dan hampir terjatuh. Dengan gesit lengan Sehun menahannya, dan menurunkan Luhan dengan lembut ke tempat tidur.

Kaki Luhan terpisah dan gaun hitamnya naik ke atas, memperlihatkan pahanya, padahal malam ini Luhan tidak berencana memperlihatkannya kepada siapapun.

Tangan Sehun melilit bagian belakang salah satu paha Luhan dan Sehun berada di antara kedua kakinya. Melalui celana Luhan, dan melalui kain celana Sehun, Luhan merasakan ereksinya terhadapnya.

"Tunggu," kata Luhan, menarik mulutnya menjauh dari Sehun. "Kita tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Tidak biasa bercumbu di tempat tidurmu?" Sehun menciumnya lagi.

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun untuk mendorongnya. Tapi begitu Luhan merasakan otot bisepnya, ia meremasnya. Sehun mengerang.

"Kau menyukainya?"

 _Ya, aku suka, tapi aku tak akan mengatakannya dengan lantang._

"Sehun, aku serius."

Sehun berhenti mencium, berhenti menggosokkan dirinya terhadap Luhan. Tapi disinilah dia.

"Aku juga. Aku ingin kau, Luhan. Di sini. Sekarang."

Sehun menundukkan kepalanya dan lidahnya dalam mulut Luhan, menjilati lidahnya.

Luhan menutup mata dan kemudian jarinya membelai rambut Sehun. Luhan bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak di telinga dan udara yang semakin panas yang berasal dari napas Sehun yang berat yang membuat ciuman mereka semakin panas.

Tangannya mengelus paha Luhan dengan posesif, jari-jarinya membelai tepi celananya. Sehun menarik diri dari ciuman dan menunduk saat dia mengangkat ujung gaun Luhan lebih tinggi, mengekspos kaki telanjang dan celana dalam sutra, yang kini sudah mulai basah.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan. Kau begitu seksi."

Suaranya begitu rendah hingga hampir berupa getaran pada saat itu, tubuh mereka begitu dekat seolah-olah Luhan bisa menyerap suara yang dia buat.

Situasi ini benar–benar panas.

Sehun mendorong Luhan, membiarkannya merasakan betapa keras kejantanannya. Luhan mengangkat pinggulnya untuk bertemu dengannya. Luhan menatap mata Sehun dan melihat keinginannya. Pikirannya berenang berfantasi, membayangkan menjadi obyek yang Sehun inginkan.

Sehun meraba bahunya. Satu jarinya membuat tali gaun Luhan tergelincir ke bawah.

Ini dia.

Sehun akan membuat Luhan telanjang. Keadaan tak akan bisa kembali lagi setelah itu. Bukan hanya karena Sehun tidak ingin berhenti, tapi karena Luhan juga tak ingin.

Ini buruk, berita buruk. Itu penuh dengan potensi untuk merusak hubungan bisnis mereka. Ini bisa menghancurkan segalanya.

 _Ini bisa menghancurkanku, secara profesional dan emosional._

Luhan harus menghentikannya, sebelum semuanya jadi terlalu jauh.

Ketika Luhan mendengar pintu terbuka, ia mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan mata Sehun.

Sehun berkata, "Persetan,"

Dan menarik dirinya dari Luhan, pindah ke posisi duduk di tempat tidur.

Baekhyun muncul di kamar sebelum Luhan bisa merapikan dirinya. Luhan baru saja bangkit dari tempat tidur, gaunnya masih naik sampai pinggul. Memalukan, ya, tapi itu cara yang paling mudah keluar dari situasi ini.

Baekhyun terhenti. "Ups. Maaf. Aku akan pergi."

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak apa-apa,"

Kata Luhan, menarik kembali gaunnya menutupi kakinya agar lebih lebih terhormat.

Sehun menatapnya. "Benarkah?"

Luhan mengangguk dan menatap Baekhyun.

"Sehun baru saja akan pergi." Sehun berdiri.

Luhan berkata, "Aku akan mengantarmu keluar."

Baekhyun melangkah ke kamar mandi.

"Guys, serius, jika kalian ingin aku pergi…"

"Tidak Baek," kata Luhan.

Ketika mereka keluar ke lorong, Sehun mendorong Luhan ke dinding dan menciumnya, lidahnya menjilat dengan nikmat melalui mulutnya.

"Hampir saja," katanya.

"Ya. Syukurlah dia datang."

"Tidak, tidak bagus sama sekali. Aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku tidak akan menyerah padamu, Luhan."

Luhan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mungkin lebih defensif daripada yang ia butuhkan.

"Ini mungkin akan menjadi ide yang baik jika kau melakukannya."

Sehun membungkuk, wajahnya hampir dua inci dari wajahnya.

"Apa aku tampak seperti orang yang tidak akan berusaha mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan?"

Sehun mencium Luhan lagi untuk satu menit penuh, kemudian melangkah mundur, mengamati dari atas ke bawah, dan berkata,

"Kau sempurna."

Lalu Sehun berjalan menyusuri lorong, tidak menengok lagi. Luhan berdiri di sana dengan diam, terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya selama beberapa jam terakhir.

Ketika Sehun berbelok menyusuri lorong Luhan bersandar ke dinding dan berkata pelan.

"Begitu. Juga. Kau."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memberi Luhan omong kosong tentang seluruh kejadian itu sepanjang sisa akhir pekan.

Mereka menghabiskan Sabtu berjalan sekitar Las Vegas, makan siang di buffet murah. Memanjakan, tapi tidak terlalu sehat, dan hanya itu yang Luhan inginkan setelah mengalami malam yang gila.

Luhan tak melihat Sehun lagi sampai Minggu pagi. Luhan dan Baekhyun check out dari hotel, berdiri di meja resepsionis. Karena akhir pekan ini Baekhyun yang traktir, membayar tagihan dan Luhan hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling.

Sehun sedang berdiri di pintu masuk restoran hotel, mengenakan pakaian kasual. Sehun memakai kacamata Ray Bans-nya, jadi Luhan tidak bisa melihat matanya. Luhan rasa Sehun mungkin sedikit mabuk dan dia melindungi matanya dari cahaya.

Di sampingnya berdiri wanita pirang cantik bertubuh tinggi dengan gaun merah. Sehun membelakanginya jadi Luhan tak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Wanita itu berdiri dengan satu kaki disilangkan di atas yang lain, pergelangan kakinya terkunci. Mengenakan sepatu tumit lima inci yang memamerkan otot betisnya.

Pada satu titik wanita itu meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sehun.

Luhan benci kenyataan melihat bahasa tubuhnya yang membuat perutnya bergolak. Sepertinya Luhan tidak punya alasan untuk cemburu. Setelah semua yang terjadi, Luhan adalah orang yang menolaknya pada malam itu.

Tapi Luhan membenci kenyataan bahwa ia harus mengakhirinya. Luhan tahu ia telah melakukan hal yang benar, tapi Luhan masih benci itu.

Sehun telah mengatakan kepadanya bahwa dia tidak menyerah, Sehun bukan tipe pria yang tidak mengejar apa yang dia inginkan. Luhan tidak punya alasan untuk berpikir bahwa itu tidak benar, tapi melihat Sehun dengan perempuan itu seperti sebuah tamparan di wajahnya.

Tentu saja Sehun pergi setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia kejar.

 _Aku benar-benar harus membiarkan ini berlalu…_

.

.

.

Luhan pergi keluar dari kamar dan menemukan Baekhyun berbaring di sofa menonton TV. Baekhyun terpaku dengan argumen tentang dua Kardashian bersaudara.

Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi dan menonton selama beberapa menit, tapi itu menjengkelkan dan Luhan tidak mampu untuk tidak memikirkan Sehun.

Ketika acara TV sedang iklan, Baekhyun mematikan suara televisi.

"Apa yang kaupikirkan?"

Luhan tersentak dari lamunan. "Tidak ada."

"Bohong."

"Hanya… aku tak tahu."

Baekhyun duduk dan menghadapnya. "Ini tentang _Mr. Hollywood_ , bukan?"

Luhan menarik kaki ke kursi, memeluk lutut ke dadanya, dan mendesah.

"Apa itu terlihat jelas?"

"Uh, yeah. benar-benar jelas."

Luhan mengatakan kepadanya seluruh cerita, apa yang terjadi setelah Sehun meninggalkan kamar hotel sehingga dia tahu tidak ada yang terjadi.

Nah, tidak banyak, pula.

Hanya cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi topik pembicaraan berulang, Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Luhan harus melupakan malam itu.

"Dengar," katanya,

"...Jika kau akan menjalani hidupmu di sini, Kau harus terbiasa dengan hal semacam ini. Terutama karena kau akan bekerja di sekitar aktor, sutradara, produser… Maksudku, coba pikir, kau cantik, lajang, dan banyak pria menyukaimu. Ini bukan Ohio, dan ini bukanlah kota kecil kita."

 _Ya dia benar._

Luhan berada di perairan yang belum terpetakan dan mungkin ini di luar jangkauan kepalanya. Tetapi jika Luhan akan hidup di sini, ia harus belajar untuk berurusan dengan itu. Itu tidak berarti Luhan harus tidur dengan setiap pria yang membuatnya tertarik, itu berarti Luhan harus memilih yang tepat untuk mengatakan _iya_ dan mengatakan _tidak_ untuk orang yang tidak tepat.

Luhan harusnya tidak menarik Sehun pada situasi seperti itu, dan ia merasa sedikit bersalah tentang hal itu.

Tetapi masalah terbesarnya adalah, apakah kejadian malam itu akan membawa dampak ke pekerjaannya?

"Sial. Apa yang akan kulakukan jika ternyata Soojung batal mendapat peran dan Junmyeon tahu sebabnya? Aku akan kacau."

Baekhyun bangkit dari sofa dan menyambar gelas kosong. Dia berjalan ke dapur sambil menjawab.

"Kupikir tak ada yang dapat kau lakukan tentang hal itu sekarang. Kecuali mungkin meneleponnya dan tidur dengannya sekarang."

"Ayolah, aku serius."

"Aku tahu,"

Kata Baekhyun, suaranya terdengar dari dapur.

"Maaf. Seandainya aku bisa memberimu saran. Apa kau ingin minum anggur?"

"Ugh. Tidak, aku sudah banyak minum akhir-akhir ini."

Baekhyun jelas tidak akan banyak membantu, tapi Luhan berharap Baekhyun memiliki beberapa pendapat untuknya. Bahkan sesuatu yang kecil dan tidak berarti yang mungkin memicu solusi dalam pikirannya.

Tapi semua harapan itu pupus ketika Baekhyun datang kembali ke dalam ruangan.

"Oh! Acaranya sudah mulai lagi."

Baekhyun meraih remote televisi dan membesarkan volume.

"Maaf, aku harus menonton lagi."

.

.

.

Luhan tiba di kantor Senin pagi bertekad untuk mengembalikan pikiran jernihnya sebelum perjalanan ke Vegas, yang berarti fokus pada pekerjaan dan pekerjaan saja, dan itulah yang Luhan lakukan sepanjang minggu.

Mereka tidak mendengar kabar dari Sehun atau orang-orangnya sepanjang minggu. Luhan bicara beberapa kali dengan Soojung, dan dia menjadi semakin sulit untuk ditangani. Soojung yakin dia tidak akan mendapatkan peran. Sekali lagi, Luhan harus menjadi terapis dan menjaganya secara stabil.

Luhan khawatir tentang seluruh hal yang berhubungan dengan Sehun dan dampak penolakannya terhadap pekerjaan. Ya Tuhan.

Betapa bodohnya Dia, membiarkan hal-hal ini sampai sejauh ini? Junmyeon mungkin akan segera memecat Luhan jika dia mengetahuinya.

Ketika kembali ke kantor, Luhan mendengar pintu Junmyeon terbuka. Luhan melihat ke arahnya dan melihat Junmyeon melambaikan tangan menyuruh Luhan ke kantornya.

Luhan meletakkan paket itu di atas meja dan pergi, di mana Junmyeon memberi isyarat kepadanya untuk duduk kemudian meletakkan jari ke bibirnya, menyuruh Luhan diam dan hanya mendengarkan.

Junmyeon beralih ke telepon speaker dan ruangan itu di penuhi dengan suara halus dari Oh Sehun.

 _Oh, sial. Ini dia,_ pikir Luhan.

Sehun akan memberitahu Junmyeon bahwa dia akan memberikan keputusan tentang Soojung. Lalu mereka akan kehilangan Soojung sebagai klien. Junmyeon mungkin akan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di Vegas, Luhan akan kehilangan pekerjaan, dan ia akan menjadi orang terakhir yang mendengar pepatah

 _Anda tidak akan pernah bekerja di kota ini lagi._

 _Sialan_ , perut Luhan, berhentilah melilit… Ia merasa seperti akan muntah di lantai kantor Junmyeon.

Apa yang Luhan dengar adalah Sehun berkata,

 _"…banyak audisi, secara langsung dan DVD, dan ini adalah salah satu keputusan yang sulit yang harus aku ambil. Soojung bagus. Dia cantik dan dia sangat natural. Kurangnya pengalaman memang agak mengganggu sedikit…"_

 _Ini dia,_ pikir Luhan.

 _"…Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diatasi," Sehun berkata. Kemudian dia menyebutkan nama sutradara. "Gary dan aku membicarakannya, dan dia juga terkesan. Kami ingin menawarkan peran kepadanya. "_

Junmyeon memberikan acungan jempol. "Senang mendengarnya, Sehun."

Luhan mungkin lebih berbahagia mendengar kabar itu di banding Junmyeon. Sebuah aliran rasa lega yang luar biasa melandanya dan setiap otot di tubuh menjadi rileks.

Luhan tidak merusak peluang Soojung, atau bisnis Junmyeon, atau masa depannya sendiri. Sekarang Luhan bisa santai.

 _Sehun berkata, "Saya memiliki kontrak yang siap untuk ditandatangani. Mungkin Anda dapat mengirim asisten Anda untuk mengambilnya."_

Ternyata terlalu dini untuk menjadi rileks.

Junmyeon menatap Luhan. "Uh, tentu. Tidak masalah."

 _Teruslah bernapas,_ Luhan berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Bagus. Sekarang Luhan akan berada di kantor Sehun. Ketika Luhan pikir akhirnya semua stres dan kekhawatirannya sudah berakhir.

 _"Saya akan ke sana dalam satu atau dua jam."_

"Dia akan segera ke sana. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih Sehun. Semoga bisa bekerjasama lagi dengan Anda."

 _"Saya akan menghubungi Anda lagi, segera."_

Klik

Junmyeon menyentuh layar ponselnya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Apa kau bisa bayangkan betapa besarnya ini?"

"Ini… yeah, sangat menakjubkan."

Suara Luhan tidak terdengar antusias, tapi Junmyeon seperti tidak menyadarinya.

"Ini adalah kesepakatan terbesarku dan yang paling penting sejauh ini."

Junmyeon berdiri dan mulai mondar-mandir, berjalan untuk membuang energi gugupnya.

"Tapi kau sudah tahu itu."

Junmyeon melihat jam tangannya.

"Kau ingat bagaimana untuk sampai ke studionya, kan? Ke kantor Sehun?"

Perut Luhan mulai melilit lagi. "Ya, aku tahu."

Junmyeon mengingatkan Luhan untuk menyebutkan namanya pada penjaga gerbang, dan dalam waktu lima menit Luhan sudah berada di dalam mobilnya, membelah kepadatan lalu lintas LA, dan perasaanya berpacu dengan pikiran akan bertemu Sehun lagi.

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

30 Desember 2017

rencananya kemaren mau update langsung 2 chap, cuman gak jadi daan sebagai gantinya aku updatenya hari ini, sambil menutup akhir taun 2017. semoga di taun 2018 nanti bakal ada moment hunhan atau exo x luhan, kangen banget asli!!! exo makin jaya selalu!!

cuman mau bilang ini chapternya bisa sampe 20an, whaaaaatttt kok banyak banget ka? ya, soalnya aku mau update dari fade seri 1-4, rencananya hahahahaa selama ada yang masih mau baca kkkkk~

makasih udah fav follow and revieeeew, aku seneng ternyata masih ada yang baca dan setia menemaniku, dari ASS sampe new story, gomawoooo kesayangan!

chu~


	3. 1-3

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into You #1

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 3

.

.

Selama perjalanan ke studio, Luhan tersadar mungkin Sehun memberi peran kepada Soojung agar Luhan datang ke kantornya.

Apa itu mungkin?

Tidak, tentu tidak. Paranoid sepertinya telah menguasai Luhan. Tidak mungkin seorang produsen besar Hollywood akan menyewa seorang aktris hanya untuk mendapatkan sedikit waktu kebersamaan dengan seorang asisten agen aktris.

Terlalu banyak resiko dan uang yang dihamburkan. Seluruh reputasinya bisa jatuh hanya karena satu film yang gagal.

Sangat konyol memikirkan semua ini adalah hanya tipu muslihat Sehun agar Luhan datang ke kantornya. Sehun memiliki banyak cara untuk melakukan itu. Mungkin tidak secepat ini, tapi Sehun bisa mendapatkan apa saja yang dia mau.

Luhan sampai di gerbang penjaga dan diberitahu di mana untuk memarkir. Saat ia berjalan, matanya melihat sekeliling mencari apa ada artis terkenal. Ya, Luhan masih cukup baru di Hollywood untuk melihat para bintang.

Luhan menemukan kantor Sehun tanpa kesulitan. Ketika berjalan, ia disambut oleh seorang wanita pirang tinggi, dan terpana oleh kemungkinan yang sangat nyata bahwa dia adalah wanita yang sama ketika sedang berbicara dengan Sehun pagi itu saat di Las Vegas.

Luhan tidak melihat wajahnya, tapi itu masuk akal bahwa asistennya mungkin ada di sana. Mungkin Sehun bepergian dengan wanita itu sepanjang waktu. Mungkin dia ada di sana sendiri dan mereka kebetulan bertemu satu sama lain. Atau mungkin Sehun sedang tidur dengannya…

Apapun masalahnya, Luhan belum pernah bertemu denganya ketika pertama kalinya ia berada di sini.

Wanita itu melihat Luhan dan berkata, "Hai, bisa saya bantu?"

"Saya Xi Luhan. Untuk bertemu dengan Sehun… Tuan Oh."

"Oh, ya, dia sudah menunggu Anda. Ke kanan dan masuk." Wanita itu memberi Luhan senyum ramah.

Area menerima tamu milik Sehun lebih besar dari seluruh kantor Luhan dan berjalan ke pintu kaca buram yang mengarah ke kantornya.

Luhan mengambil napas dalam-dalam, memutar pegangan, dan melangkah masuk.

.

.

.

Sehun sedang duduk di sofa tepat di bawah poster besar film terakhir yang dia buat. Luhan begitu gugup, terakhir kali ia di sini, Luhan tidak melihat detail kantornya.

Ada cermin besar dan meja krom, kursi kulit hitam besar di balik itu, dan dua kursi yang lebih kecil di sisi lain. Di dinding ada poster film yang besar, menggunakan bingkai yang mahal, dan masing-masing memiliki pencahayaan sendiri.

"Luhan," kata Sehun, berdiri untuk menyambutnya.

"Hai, Sehun."

"Silakan duduk." Sehun menunjuk ke arah sofa.

Luhan ingin duduk di salah satu kursi di seberang sofa, dengan meja kopi besar yang memisahkan mereka. Setiap langkah yang dibuatnya memancarkan kepercayaan diri, kewibawaan, dan seks. Luhan tahu ia tidak seharusnya duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, mengundang, dan Luhan menyambutnya. Tapi Luhan duduk beberapa meter dari Sehun. Sehun mengangkat lengannya dan dengan dramatis mengendus.

"Apa aku bau?"

"Tidak." _Sebenarnya kau harum luar biasa._ "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau duduk begitu jauh dariku. Kupikir kau memiliki alasan."

 _Ya aku punya alasan._

Tapi Luhan tidak bisa benar-benar mengatakan padanya bahwa ia membutuhkan sedikit ruang di antara mereka jadi Luhan tidak akan terjebak dalam permainannya di kamar hotel seperti kemarin.

Luhan terus menjaga suara agar tetap terdengar profesional.

"Aku ke sini hanya untuk mengambil kontraknya."

Sehun turun dari sofa sampai dia tepat di sebelah Luhan. Luhan melihat kembali secara dekat pada matanya yang dalam, dan bibirnya yang berbentuk sempurna.

Sehun menaruh jari di bawah dagu Luhan.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menunggumu sampai di sini."

Sehun membungkuk dan mencium Luhan, ciuman lembut, tidak dengan lidah. Ketika Sehun mundur kembali, Luhan berkata,

"Kita benar-benar harus menghentikan ini. Atau… setidaknya membicarakannya."

"Kenapa merusak momen ini dengan bicara?"

Apa Sehun serius? Dia tampaknya memiliki cara yang halus dengan wanita dalam segala aspek, jadi mengapa dia mengisyaratkan bahwa bicara itu tidak perlu?

"Tidakkah kau pikir ini adalah ide yang buruk?" tanya Luhan.

Mata Sehun meninggalkannya, dan tatapannya melayang ke tubuh Luhan, dada, kemudian kaki, yang terlihat dari rok yang Luhan pakai.

"Aku tak bisa memikirkan ide yang lebih baik daripada kau dan aku bersama-sama."

"Dan 'bersama-sama' yang kau maksud adalah seks, kan? Hanya seks."

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Apa pun yang kau suka. Apa yang kau suka, Luhan?"

Luhan tak pernah melakukan diskusi yang begitu terus terang seperti ini sebelumnya. Itu membuatnya sedikit gugup, tapi tidak sampai ke titik di mana Luhan akan kehilangan tekadnya.

Luhan meminta sesuatu untuk di minum, dan Sehun segera menawarinya White Russian.

"Apa hanya itu yang kau minum?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil berdiri dan berjalan ke area bar di kantornya.

"Sejak SMA. Aku tak pernah menyukai bir. Tidak pernah menyukai semua yang pernah aku coba, Tapi White Russian…dari awal mencoba aku sudah menyukainya dan tetap setia sampai sekarang."

Luhan tertawa. "Air saja, terima kasih."

"Dingin atau panas?"

"Hanya air putih saja. Apa pun yang kau punya."

Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri di bar, membelakanginya. Hari ini dia mengenakan kaos putih lengan panjang, celana jeans biru, dan sepatu coklat gelap.

Kaos menempel di tubuhnya, memamerkan bahu dan punggungnya yang lebar, pinggangnya langsing. Berkat celana jeans, Luhan melihat pantatnya yang indah untuk pertama kalinya, dan harus membuang mata darinya sebelum Sehun berbalik dan menangkap basah dirinya.

Sehun seolah-olah sudah diciptakan dengan sangat hati-hati, dan dengan susah payah di bangun oleh seseorang yang mempunyai selera yang bagus dan sangat detail.

Luhan memandang ke luar ke arah jendela besar dan untuk pertama kalinya melihat ke dalam area studio. Dari lantai tiga kantornya, Luhan bisa melihat beberapa set luar ruangan, beberapa di antaranya tampak tidak asing dari film yang pernah Luhan lihat. Di kejauhan, Hollywood Hills sebagai latar belakangnya.

Sehun sedang membuat minumannya sambil berkata,

"Hanya air putih saja, ya? Aku tak pernah mengira kau seorang gadis yang suka sesuatu yang biasa."

"Aku tidak suka sesuatu yang rumit."

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kadang-kadang kerumitan bisa sangat menarik. Setidaknya, itulah yang aku temukan."

Jelas, Sehun tidak berbicara tentang air di sini, dan mereka berdua tahu itu. Sehun bergabung dengan Luhan di sofa, sambil menyodorkan sebotol air putih.

"Jadi," katanya, "Kau ingin bicara. Mari kita bicara."

Luhan meneguk air dingin itu, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku yang bicara duluan," kata Sehun, menyelamatkan Luhan. "Mari kita terbuka. Kita tertarik satu sama lain. Kita berdua lajang—"

"Apa kita begitu?" Luhan menyela.

"Aku iya. Apa aku salah menilai situasimu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak salah."

"Baik. Jadi apa yang menghentikanmu?"

Luhan menaruh botol air di atas meja dan menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku tidak melakukan… ini. Aku tak akan tidur dengan seorang pria secara tiba-tiba hanya karena mereka hot."

Sehun tersenyum. "Jadi kau pikir aku hot."

"Ya. Ya, kupikir dirimu hot, oke? Puas?"

Sehun meneguk White Russian-nya.

"Senang? Ya. Meskipun aku bisa lebih senang lagi."

"Dengar, apa yang kumaksud adalah bahwa dibutuhkan lebih dari sekedar beberapa baris naskah dan langkah yang halus untuk bisa masuk ke dalam celanaku."

"Sebenarnya, kau memakai rok. Tapi itu hanya masalah teknis."

Luhan menyukai selera humornya dan tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa.

"Dan, untuk di catat," Sehun melanjutkan, "Aku belum menulis satu baris naskah pun untuk ini."

"Oke, aku percaya kata-katamu untuk itu."

Sehun duduk kembali di sofa, sekarang lebih dekat padanya. Luhan mencium lagi aroma yang luar biasa maskulin dan hampir saja bertanya padanya apa yang Sehun gunakan, tapi memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya.

Sebaliknya, Luhan berkata, "Aku tidak tertarik pada _casting cauch_."

Sehun melemparkan kepalanya ke belakang dan tertawa terbahak. Ketika dia kembali menatap Luhan, dia berkata,

"Aku juga tidak, Luhan. Bahkan, aku belum pernah mendengar _casting cauch_ seperti yang kau katakan sepanjang karirku di kota ini."

"Tidak?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ini adalah sesuatu dari masa lalu. Setidaknya, kupikir begitu. "

"Kau memiliki wanita pilihanmu sendiri, aku yakin. Omong-omong, ketika aku meninggalkan Las Vegas Minggu pagi, aku melihatmu dengan wanita berambut pirang di luar restoran."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya ke samping.

"Ah, ya. Dia mencoba untuk menjual sesuatu padaku."

"Ya, aku berani bertaruh dia pasti melakukan itu." Luhan meraih botol air.

"Dia bukan seorang pelacur. Dia bekerja di perusahaan yang memiliki hotel dan kasino dan satu lagi di The Strip. Dia mencoba membujukku untuk membeli penthouse yang satu lagi."

"Satu lagi?"

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku punya satu di hotel tempat kita menginap."

Ya Tuhan. Jika Sehun membawa Luhan ke penthouse, ia tak akan pernah bisa keluar dari sana tanpa memberi apa yang Sehun inginkan. Malam itu hampir saja Luhan menginginkan sesuatu dan itu nyaris menjadi hal yang pasti.

"Jadi," kata Luhan, "Kau akan membeli satu lagi?"

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Aku tak melihat adanya kebutuhan punya dua penthouse di Vegas."

"Pemikiran yang bagus."

"Terima kasih." Sehun menyeringai dan meneguk minumannya. "Mari kita kembali ke _casting couch_ …"

"Jangan. Aku ingin kembali membahas pekerjaan saja."

Ini akan menjadi waktu yang tepat untuk berdiri, meminta kontrak, dan kembali pulang. Tapi tangan Sehun tiba-tiba bertumpu pada kaki Luhan.

Luhan menunduk dan melihat Sehun menggerakkan tangannya, dan telapak tangannya mengusap lutut Luhan dengan punggung jari telunjuknya.

Luhan melihat Sehun melakukan itu selama beberapa detik, mengagumi bagaimana sedikit sentuhan mengirimkan kejutan rangsangan di kaki Luhan. Dada Luhan terasa berat, dan ia merasa putingnya mengeras.

"Kau menginginkan ini seperti aku menginginkannya," kata Sehun. "Aku melihatnya dalam caramu melihatku."

Luhan menoleh untuk menatap Sehun dan dalam sekejap wajahnya bertemu dengan tatapan Luhan, bibir Sehun menyentuh bibirnya. Mulut Luhan terbuka dan lidah Sehun masuk mengikuti undangan Luhan tanpa ragu-ragu.

Tak ada yang bisa menghentikan Sehun, dan pada saat itu, Sehun tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan.

Sehun mengendalikan ciuman itu, panas dan licin, mendominasi dengan menjilat secara sensual sepanjang lidah Luhan. Sehun menjauh dari wajahnya sejenak.

 **Luhan pov...**

 _"Kau tidak mengatakan tidak."_

 _"Aku juga tidak mengatakan ya."_

 _"Biarkan aku mencoba untuk membuatmu mengatakannya."_

 _Mulutnya menguasai mulutku lagi._

 _Tangan Sehun meluncur ke pahaku perlahan. Denyut jantungku meningkat dalam mengantisipasi. Satu jari menggelincir ke lubang kaki celana dalamku, dan aku merasa ujung jarinya membelai lipatanku yang basah._

 _"Oh, Tuhan," kataku di dalam mulutnya._

 _"Itu hampir di sebut ya."_

 _Dia terus menggodaku dengan ujung jarinya, lembut sedikit lebih jauh setiap kali, tetapi tidak dekat dengan klitku._

 _Aku mengambil segenggam rambut dan meremas. Itu tebal, namun lembut, dan genggamanku tampaknya semakin membangkitkan gairah lebih dalam dirinya._

 _"Kita tidak perlu melepaskan ini," katanya, sambil menarik bajuku. "Tapi aku harus melihatnya."_

 _Sehun melepaskan kait braku, mendorong ke samping, memperlihatkan payudaraku._

 _"Ya Tuhan, Luhan…"_

 _Suaranya menghilang saat Sehun menundukkan kepala dan menutup bibirnya disekitar putingku. Aku melihat ujung lidahnya menjilati putingku, sementara tangannya meremas payudaraku yang lain._

 _Mulutnya beralih ke putingku yang lain. Mereka semakin ketat saat ini, karena perhatiannya, dan juga karena udara dingin yang bergegas melintasi jejak basah yang ditinggalkannya._

 _Rokku naik sampai pinggul. Ibu jari Sehun meraih celana dalamku dan mulai menariknya turun kakiku._

 _Aku menunduk dan melihat bahwa itu akan lepas dari satu kaki, tapi kini celana tersebut tergantung di pergelangan kakiku yang lain. Sehun meletakkan satu kakiku ke lengan sofa, menarik kakiku yang lain ke pangkuannya, dan itu membuatku sangat terbuka untuknya._

 _Aku tak pernah merasa begitu rentan terhadap seorang pria sebelumnya. Tapi aku juga belum pernah dikendalikan oleh seorang pria seperti ini._

 _"Kau belum mengatakan ya, Luhan."_

 _"Bukankah posisi ini sudah cukup menjawab?"_

 _Sehun menyeringai. "Katakan saja."_

 _Tangannya telah merayap kembali ke pahaku. Jari-jarinya melingkar di bagian bawah, meninggalkan ibu jarinya melayang ke arahku._

 _Aku menatapnya. "Ya."_

 _Aku memiringkan kepalaku kembali ke sofa sebagai reaksi ketika ibu jarinya bersentuhan klitku. Dia memijat pelan membentuk lingkaran, memberikan lebih banyak tekanan, kemudian berkurang, kemudian lebih lagi._

 _Aku menatap lurus ke langit-langit ketika aku merasa mulutnya di leherku. Lidahnya menelusuri lingkaran kecil, dan kemudian dia sedikit menghisap._

 _Cara Sehun memperlakukan klitku sangat sempurna, dan aku bisa klimaks hanya dengan cara itu saja, tapi itu tidak cukup untuk Sehun._

 _Tangannya pindah dan menyelipkan satu jarinya di dalam diriku, mengubahnya karena dia membiarkannya meluncur masuk dan keluar dalam satu belaian pendek._

 _"Kau begitu terbuka untukku," katanya._

 _Suaranya sudah cukup untuk membuatku basah, tapi efeknya adalah menjadi seribu kali lipat dengan jari-jarinya membelai tubuhku, dan memasukiku._

 _"Ya Tuhan, Luhan, kau lebih dari yang ku harapkan."_

 _Aku memikirkan hal yang sama tentang dirinya. Pikiranku pun fokus pada tangannya, karena dia menyelipkan masuk kedua jarinya._

 _"Oh, ya,please," kataku._

 _"Katakan apa yang kau suka."_

 _"Itu. Tepat… te…te..tepat… disana. Oh, Tuhan…"_

 _Dengan kakiku di atas pangkuannya, aku bisa merasakan kejantanannya keras melalui celananya. Aku ingin menyentuhnya. Aku ingin membuatnya merasa puas, sebaik dia melakukannya padaku._

 _Pinggulku melawan untuk memenuhi jari-jarinya yang membelai. Aku tidak menahan apapun._

 _Aku menatap Sehun. Dia menatap ke bawah di antara kedua kakiku, aku pun melihat ke bawah juga. Jika kakiku telah terbuka lebih lebar, kakiku pasti akan menjadi kram. Tapi tak ada rasa sakit. Kenikmatan itu semuanya berasal dari tangan terampil milik Sehun._

 _Cara Sehun merabaku adalah lebih baik daripada seks yang pernah ku alami._ _Napasku tercekat di tenggorokan dan aku tersentak._

 _Aku bertanya-tanya apa pintu terkunci, dan kemudian berpikir bahwa jika seseorang masuk aku bahkan tidak akan peduli. Ini terlalu nikmat._

 _Aku mulai menggerakkan kakiku yang menutupi pangkuannya. Kejantanan Sehun tegang di bawah celana jinsnya. Aku tak tahu bagaimana dia mempertahankan kontrol diri padahal dia bisa menurunkan celananya dalam hitungan detik dan bercinta denganku._

 _"Aku akan membuatmu orgasme, Luhan. Ini semuanya tentang kau."_

 _Itu adalah jawaban mengapa Sehun terus memakai celananya._

 _Ini semuanya tentang aku._

 _Tak pernah seorang pria mengatakan itu padaku. Ide seperti itu tak mungkin pernah terlintas pikiran orang-orang yang pernah bersamaku._

 _"Apakah kau siap klimaks untukku?"_

 _"Ya. Ya."_

 _Mulutnya menekan mulutku, nikmat, kuat dan posesif. Dia menundukkan kepala dan lidahnya membelai putingku, kombinasi antara gigi atas dan lidah memberikan sensasi yang sedikit tajam namun lembut._

 _Usapan menjadi cepat, dan telapak telapak tangannya menempel di klitku. Sempurna._

 _Sehun berkata, "Kau lihat bagaimana panasnya ini nantinya? Kau dan aku?"_

 _Aku berada di titik di mana aku hampir tak bisa berkata-kata. Aku membuat beberapa jenis suara yang hampir berdecit._

 _Darimana itu berasal? Sehun telah menariknya keluar dariku, entah bagaimana._

 _"Seks kita akan begitu nikmat. Aku bisa membuatmu orgasme dengan seratus cara yang berbeda."_

 _Setelah kejadian ini—Atau audisi ini? Aku tak ragu bahwa dia bisa._

 _"Aku ingin melihat matamu ketika kau orgasme, Luhan."_

 _Kepalaku menghadapnya, dan ketika aku menatapnya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka._

 _"Kau merasakan seberapa keras ereksiku terhadapmu?"_

 _Aku mengangguk, menekan kakiku turun dan merasakan ereksinya. Aku membayangkan bagaimana miliknya merobek celana jinsnya._

 _"Ini akan berada di dalammu segera, dan kau akan kembali merasakan kenikmatan seperti yang aku berikan sekarang."_

 _"Sehun. Kumohon… aku mau…"_

 _"Mau apa? Mau orgasme? Ingin aku membuatmu orgasme?"_

 _"Semua—semuanya," kataku terbata-bata._

 _Senyum jahat muncul di sudut mulutnya._

 _"Belum. Tidak semudah itu. Ini semuanya tentang kau sekarang."_

 _"Oh, Tuhan, ya. Aku akan…"_

 _Kata-kataku terhenti saat dia membawaku menuju orgasme. Pinggulku mendorong melawan tangannya. Dua jarinya tepat berada di tempat yang selalu aku temukan dengan jari-jariku sendiri. Sebuah tempat kebanyakan orang tidak pernah temukan, tapi Sehun telah memusatkan perhatian pada hal itu dengan mudahnya._

 _"Lihat aku," katanya._

 _Aku melakukan apa yang dia katakan, dan matanya memiliki tampilan seseorang yang baru saja menyelesaikan penaklukan besar._

 _Sehun tahu dia memilikku. Dia tahu aku telah menyerah. Dan aku tak pernah menahannya sedikitpun. Ada intensitas untuk membuat diriku rentan kepadanya dan itu tak kuharapkan. Akan lebih mudah daripada yang aku pikir itu akan terjadi, dan imbalannya adalah di luar harapan terliarku._

 _Wajah Sehun dekat dengan wajahku, begitu dekat sehingga dahi kami bersentuhan. Dia menatap jauh ke dalam mataku saat kabut orgasme yang terangkat dariku dan perlahan-lahan memudar kembali ke dunia nyata._

 _Sehun mengaitkan braku lagi, dan menarik bajuku kembali untuk menutupiku. Dia pindah dari sofa dan berlutut di lantai, mengangkat pergelangan kaki yang masih memegang celanaku, dan memasangkan kembali satu kakiku yang lain. Aku menggerakkan pinggulku untuk membantunya menarik celana dari kaki ke pinggangku. Setelah merapikan rokku, dia duduk di sampingku sekali lagi._

 _Aku berpikir betapa uniknya bahwa dia memastikan aku berpakaian lagi, tertutup, dan tidak harus merasa tidak nyaman setelah masa-masa kerentanan telah berlalu._

 _"Terima kasih," kataku._

 _Dia mencium keningku dan kemudian memberiku sebuah ciuman panjang, pelan dan manis di bibirku._

 _Aku ingin tinggal, tapi aku harus pergi. "Aku harus kembali bekerja."_

 _"Ya. Aku tak ingin Junmyeon bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi." Dia tersenyum. "Aku akan mengambil kontraknya."_

 **Luhan pov end...**

Luhan berdiri di pintu kantornya sementara Sehun mengambil amplop itu. Ketika Sehun menyerahkannya, Luhan mengambilnya, tapi Sehun menahannya dan menarik kembali.

Luhan menatapnya. Sehun memiliki senyum yang menyenangkan di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah datang, Nona Xi."

"Senang berjumpa dengan Anda lagi, Tuan Sehun."

Sehun menyerahkan amplop besarnya. Luhan memegangnya dekat dengan dadanya, ia sedang menunggu untuk ucapan selamat tinggal mungkin sedikit kecupan di pipi.

Sebaliknya, Sehun bersandar kemudian mencium telinganya dan berkata,

"Lain kali kita tidak akan terburu-buru, dan aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk bercinta denganmu."

Luhan menelan ludah. Keterusterangan dalam nadanya mengejutkan, dan hampir pasti akan membuatnya tertawa jika itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki lain. Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah, Luhan terangsang oleh kata-katanya.

Sehun meraih pegangan pintu, tapi sebelum dia membuka Luhan berkata,

"Kapan tepatnya?"

 _Sialan_. Ada nada keputus-asaan dalam pertanyaannya dan Luhan tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Sehun mendongak seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Aku pikir biarkanlah itu menjadi kejutan."

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

1 Januari 2018

Happy new yeaaaar semuanyaaa!!! semoga. taun ini kita makin sukses, berkah dan mempesona kayak hunhan, aamiin wkkkk

oiya kalau kalian ada yg kepo ama novel aslinya, yes, ini sebenernya pakai sudut pandang orang pertama, yang dimana pov nya itu Luhan. tapi, disini aku menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga.

cuman ada beberapa bagian yang dimana aku tetep pake sudut pandang orang pertama, dan semoga kalian enjoy bacanya yaa

aku bakal update setiap SENIN dan JUMAT, okee. makasiiiih sekali lagi buat yang fav follow revieeeww, luvyu kesayanganku semuanyaa!!

chu~


	4. 1-4

**_previous chapter..._**

 _"Lain kali kita tidak akan terburu-buru, dan aku akan menghabiskan waktuku untuk bercinta denganmu."_

 _Luhan menelan ludah. Keterusterangan dalam nadanya mengejutkan, dan hampir pasti akan membuatnya tertawa jika itu keluar dari mulut laki-laki lain._

 _Tapi yang sebenarnya adalah, Luhan terangsang oleh kata-katanya._ _Sehun meraih pegangan pintu, tapi sebelum dia membuka Luhan berkata,_

 _"Kapan tepatnya?"_

 _Sialan. Ada nada keputus-asaan dalam pertanyaannya dan Luhan tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Sehun mendongak seolah-olah dia sedang berusaha untuk menemukan jawabannya._

 _"Aku pikir biarkanlah itu menjadi kejutan."_

.

.

.

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into You #1

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 4

.

.

"Pengambilan kontraknya pasti membutuhkan waktu yang lama," kata Junmyeon saat Luhan berjalan ke kantor.

"Maaf."

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak membuat kontak mata dengan Junmyeon, meskipun Luhan tahu itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin tampak bahwa ia sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Yah?" kata Junmyeon. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa?"

Junmyeon menyipitkan mata sedikit dan menatap Luhan.

"Kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Kau tampak… berbeda. Apa ada yang salah?"

Luhan pernah mendengar istilah " _rambut kusut sehabis bercinta_ " sebelumnya, tapi adakah istilah " _rambut kusut sehabis bercinta dengan jari_ "?

Apa itu yang Junmyeon maksud? Atau mungkin Luhan hanya begitu gugup yang terlihat jelas diwajahnya. Lagipula, Luhan tak ingin Junmyeon memperjelasnya.

"Semua baik-baik saja, Junmyeon. Aku sudah punya kontraknya."

Luhan merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil amplop.

"Dan kemudian setelah aku pergi, aku harus berhenti di suatu tempat dan mengurus sesuatu."

Tampaknya Junmyeon tidak percaya padanya. Luhan merendahkan suaranya dan menambahkan,

"Urusan pribadi."

Luhan membuat semacam wajah yang tampak malu untuk memperkuat ceritanya, dan tampaknya Junmyeon percaya.

"Ah, maaf," katanya.

Luhan menggeleng. "Jangan khawatir."

Luhan menyerahkan amplop ke Junmyeon. Junmyeon membukanya, mengeluarkan kontrak dan dengan cepat melihatnya.

"Apa kau tahu apa artinya kertas ini? Ini sangat besar artinya bagiku."

Junmyeon menatap lagi dengan kebanggaan yang ekstrim di wajahnya.

"Aku ikut senang mendengarnya."

Junmyeon mendongak dari kertas.

"Senang bagi kita semua. Kau bagian dari tim ini. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini tanpa bantuanmu."

Ini membuat Luhan sedih mendengarnya. Untuk satu hal, itu adalah hal yang sederhana baginya, dan itu bukan sesuatu yang sering datang di Hollywood. Dan yang kedua ketika Luhan tahu itu benar bahwa ia telah melakukan banyak hal untuk membantu Junmyeon mendapatkan peran untuk Soojung, dan Luhan juga menempatkan bisnis Junmyeon ke dalam bahaya.

Semua itu akan menjadi salah satu rumor tentang Junmyeon yang menggunakan asisten muda untuk membujuk eksekutif studio dengan cara yang tidak etis.

Luhan sangat bahagia bahwa sekarang adalah hari Jumat dan ia punya dua hari penuh untuk pergi menjauh dari Junmyeon dan kantor.

Di sisa hari itu yang bisa Luhan pikirkan hanyalah kapan ia bisa bertemu Sehun lagi. Sehun mengatakan _itu_ akan menjadi kejutan, dan ketika Luhan meninggalkan kantornya, Luhan berpikir itu terdengar menarik. Tetapi ketika pulang kerja _itu_ membuat sarafnya menjadi gila.

Luhan punya rencana malam ini untuk pergi ke klub dengan Baekhyun dan dua temannya yang baru Luhan kenal. Mungkin itu akan menjadi pengalih pikirannya dari semua yang berhubungan dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

"Gaun ini membuatku terlihat seperti pelacur, kan?"

Luhan berada di kamar mandi sedang memakai make-up saat Baekhyun masuk dan mengajukan pertanyaan. Luhan ingat Baekhyun menanyakan hal yang sama ketika mereka berada di Vegas.

Luhan menatapnya di cermin. Baekhyun mengenakan gaun ketat berwarna peach strapless yang panjang sampai di kakinya. Itu indah, tapi Luhan berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika Baekhyun sengaja menginjak tepinya. Pasti payudaranya akan menyembul keluar jika hal itu terjadi.

"Kenapa kau terus menanyakan apa kau terlihat seperti pelacur?"

Baekhyun berbalik ke samping dan melihat profilnya di cermin.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti pelacur murahan."

"Kau tampak hebat."

.

.

.

Baekhyun memberi tahu arah ke klub favoritnya saat Luhan menyetir, tempat yang disebut Drais terletak di atas W Hotel di Hollywood Boulevard.

Setelah berkunjung ke Las Vegas, Luhan agak siap untuk beraksi—cahaya, musik, orang-orang tampan berpakaian rapi, tapi ini merupakan level yang lebih tinggi. Ini adalah tempat terbagus di Hollywood untuk nongkrong, di tempat itu ada sebuah restoran, kolam renang, dan klub malam.

Di dalamnya, musik sangat keras, pencahayaannya memamerkan dinding merah, hitam, ungu, dan hijau. Kursi nyaman yang besar dan sofa di mana-mana. Orang-orang menari di bawah lampu lantai yang besar, lengkap dengan nuansanya. Orang-orang lebih banyak berada di tepi kolam renang.

Itu adalah malam yang indah. Dari sudut pandang dari atap Hotel W, Luhan memiliki perspektif yang sama sekali baru dari LA. Setidaknya dalam arti visual.

Mereka akhirnya berjumpa dengan dua teman Baekhyun ingin dia kenalkan kepada Luhan—Julia dan Rachel. Mereka juga calon aktris, dan dalam waktu sepuluh menit Luhan mendengar mereka bicara lebih banyak tentang audisi dan agen dibandingkan dengan yang Baekhyun lakukan dalam sebulan sejak Luhan tinggal bersamanya.

 _Aneh_.

Ketika mereka bicara tentang orang-orang terkenal yang mereka lihat di sini sebelumnya, nama Sehun muncul.

"Omong-omong tentang setan," kata Julia.

Mereka semua melihat ke arah Julia yang mengangguk ke suatu arah.

 _Sialan_. Ada Sehun.

Berdiri di area bar. Dia bicara kepada dua orang yang tidak Luhan kenal, dan kemudian mereka membuat kontak mata. Seringai lambat muncul di wajahnya dan Sehun mengucapkan kata,

" ** _Surprise_**."

Dan Luhan memang terkejut. Sebenarnya, bukan karena kata-kata itu. Mungkin tidak ada yang bisa lebih baik untuk menggambarkan apa yang Luhan rasakan, napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan, lututnya pun jadi lemas, dan Luhan merasakan sensasi kesemutan di seluruh kulitnya yang menyebabkan putingnya menjadi keras dan denyutan yang samar di antara kakinya.

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang orang itu," kata Julia.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi khawatir. Luhan sangat senang tidak menceritakan apa yang terjadi di kantor Sehun sore itu. Rachel menyesap margaritanya.

"Katakanlah."

 _Ya, ceritakanlah,_ ujar Luhan dalam hati.

Mungkin Luhan perlu tahu lebih banyak tentang Sehun sebelum ia membiarkan Sehun memberiku kejutan yang dia janjikan sebelumnya.

"Mata keranjang," kata Julia.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan, lalu pada Julia.

"Kau pernah mendengar cerita akhirnya?"

Julia mengatakan, "Tidak, tapi aku sudah mendengar banyak hal."

"Seperti apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Bahwa dia sudah meniduri banyak aktris."

Baekhyun tertawa. "Oh, seram. Hei, dia Hollywood. Dia hot dan lajang. Tidak ada hukum yang menentang dia untuk melakukan apa yang dia inginkan."

Julia berbalik ke Baekhyun."Jangan katakan kau…"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku hanya melihat dia secara pribadi cuma sekali, sebenarnya."

Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Kau?"

Kata Julia, melihat Luhan dari atas dan ke bawah, seperti ia adalah seseorang yang tidak mungkin akan sampai dua kali di lihat Sehun. Setidaknya itulah kesimpulannya.

Luhan tidak repot-repot menjawabnya. Ia hanya tersenyum. Luhan tahu apa yang akan terjadi, dan Luhan memutuskan untuk membiarkan Julia bicara untuk dirinya sendiri.

Rachel mengaduk minumannya. "Dia bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan denganku. Lihatlah bagaimana tubuh itu. Sialan," katanya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oh." Mata Julia membesar. "Apa dia….. Yep. Dia datang ke mari."

" _Come to mama_ ," gumam Rachel.

Tapi Sehun tidak datang ke arah Rachel. Dia mendatangi Luhan.

"Halo, Luhan." Sehun mencium pipinya.

Luhan berbisik, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Mulutnya masih dekat telingaku. "Surprise…"

Rachel dan Julia menatap Luhan, shock tampak terlihat di wajah mereka. Mereka menatap Baekhyun, yang mengangkat bahu dengan senyum di wajahnya. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di punggung Luhan.

"Apa sejauh ini kalian bersenang-senang?"

Baekhyun dan teman-temannya mengatakan iya.

Luhan tidak repot-repot memperkenalkan Sehun ke Rachel dan Julia. Kebencian mereka padanya sudah sangat jelas dari cara mereka menatap Luhan, tapi Luhan tak peduli.

Sehun menatap Luhan, kemudian pada mereka.

"Kuharap kalian semua tidak keberatan, tapi aku harus menculik Luhan untuk sementara waktu."

Ketiganya menggelengkan kepala mereka. Ketika Srhun dan Luhan sampai beberapa meter jauhnya, Sehun bertanya siapa yang menyetir.

"Aku. Kenapa?"

"Kau harus memberikan kunci mobilmu pada Baekhyun."

"Kenapa?"

"Agar dia bisa pulang."

Luhan tertawa gugup. "Aku tahu apa yang kau maksud, tapi… kita mau ke mana?"

Sehun mencium Luhan ringan di bibir. "Ini kejutan, ingat?"

Luhan mengambil kunci mobil dari tasnya dan berjalan beberapa langkah kembali ke Baekhyun dan menyerahkan kuncinya.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Julia dan Rachel keduanya menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka.

"Dia bilang dia punya kejutan untukku," ujar Luhan. "Aku akan lihat nanti. Atau besok. Atau… kapanpun. "

Luhan berbalik dan berjalan pergi, ia merasa seperti baru saja memenangkan putaran kejuaraan _catty girl playoffs_.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, mereka berada di Malibu, berjalan masuk ke sebuah rumah besar. Pohon-pohon palem yang menghiasi halaman rumput, dan rumah itu di terangi oleh lampu yang bersinar dari atas tanah.

Sehun membuka garasi, mematikan mesin mobil dan berkata,

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mengajakmu ke rumahku."

Sehun keluar dan membuka pintu untuk Luhan. Ketika Luhan berdiri, Sehun membawanya dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan ganas.

"Aku tak sabar untuk melihat rumahmu. Ini terlihat indah."

"Itu bukan alasanku membawamu ke dalam rumahku."

Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya ke dalam.

Mereka masuk melalui pintu di garasi, dan mengarah tepat ke ruang tamu yang luas. Nuansanya gelap mulai dari dinding, lantai dan perabotan, nuansa cokelat dan merah, dengan kolam renang kecil yang bercahaya dari lampu di sekitar ruangan.

Kantornya cerah dan terlihat modern, tapi rumahnya bernuansa hangat, sangat maskulin. Sama seperti dirinya. Dan seperti caranya yang posesif ketika mencium Luhan lagi saat mereka baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tas Luhan jatuh ke lantai. Sehun membuka ritsleting di bagian belakang gaunnya dan jatuh ke pergelangan kakinya. Luhan melangkah keluar dari gaunnya, dan menemukan dirinya berdiri hanya menggunakan bra, celana dalam, dan sepatu.

"Kau punya cara untuk membuatku telanjang, Sehun."

"Aku suka ketika kau terekspos untukku."

 **Luhan pov on...**

 _Bibirnya menutup bibirku, lidahnya lahap menjelajahi mulutku._ _Aku berhasil menarik diri sedikit._

 _"Bolehkah aku melihatmu?"_

 _Sehun mengerang dari dalam dadanya. "Aku ingin kau melihatku. Telanjangi aku."_

 _Tangannya jatuh ke sisi tubuhnya dan dia berdiri di depanku, menunggu._

 _Sialan._

 _Aku akan membuka pakaian Oh Sehun dan melihat tubuh indahnya telanjang._

 _Aku mengangkat kemejanya, tanganku di bawah, merasakan otot-otot di perut dan dadanya. Aku membuka kancing kemejanya, menarik dari bahunya dan menjatuhkan pakaiannya bersama dengan pakaianku di lantai._

 _Tubuhnya seindah seperti yang aku bayangkan. Dadanya lebar. Aku meletakkan tanganku membelai dan merasakan betapa keras dadanya._

 _Ketika aku menatap wajah Sehun, aku melihat matanya membara dengan intensitas. Aku terus menatap matanya saat aku menurunkan tanganku ke perutnya dan menemukan sabuknya._

 _Mendengar denting logam saat aku melepaskan gesper itu seperti denting peringatan_ ,

 _Kau akan segera menyentuh kejantanannya…_

 _Dan begitulah yang kulakukan. Tanganku menyelinap di bawah pinggang boxernya dan sebelum aku tahu, jariku sudah menyentuh pangkal ereksinya. Aku menggerakkan tanganku untuk membungkusnya dalam genggaman, dan merasakan seberapa besar miliknya._

 _Tangan Sehun membelai sisi wajahku, dan dia menarikku ke mulutnya. Sebuah ciuman panas membakar di ikuti tanganku yang mengeeksplorasi panjang ereksinya._

 _Kulit selembut beludru, menyelubungi kejantanan terkeras dan terbesar yang pernah kurasakan. Sebuah gelombang kegairahan meledak dalam diriku saat kusadari bahwa aku adalah obyek yang menyebabkan kegairahannya._

 _"Ya Tuhan, Luhan, sentuhanmu begitu sempurna."_

 _Dia menciumku lagi saat dia melepas bra-ku. Payudaraku terasa berat dan dia menangkup masing-masing di tangannya, menggosok putingku dengan ibu jarinya._

 _Aku mencium lehernya dan turun dari dada ke perut, kemudian berlutut. Aku membuka ritsleting celananya dan menurunkan bersama dengan boxernya._

 _Aku pertama kali melihat kejantanannya. Itu panjang dan besar, mencuat lurus dan berkedut dengan semangat. Sepertinya aku melihat itu selama beberapa menit, tapi aku tahu itu hanya beberapa detik. Ketika aku akan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku, Sehun menyentuh bahuku dan mendesakku untuk berdiri._

 _Sehun membungkus tangannya di pinggangku._

 _"Aku ingin kau di sofa."_

 _Sehun mengangkatku dengan mudah dan melangkah ke arah sofa, menurunkanku hingga berbaring di sofa._

 _"Aku sudah sangat ingin merasakanmu sepanjang hari," katanya._

 _Mencium leherku, dadaku, berhenti di masing-masing puting dan membuat lingkaran dengan lidahnya. Puncak putingku mengeras karena gerakannya._

 _Sehun sedang berlutut di lantai saat aku melirik sambil berbaring di sofa. Dia menarik celanaku turun ke kaki dengan cepat, hampir menghentak, dan pada saat itu aku bahkan tidak peduli jika dia merobek celana dalamku sekalipun._

 _Sehun mengangkat kakiku dengan salah satu tangannya yang besar, tangan yang kuat memegang pergelangan kedua kakiku, dan melepaskan sepatuku._

 _Dia menjilati kedua betisku, kemudian turun ke belakang lututku, di mana hampir menggelitik sedikit, tapi ini terlalu panas untuk menggelitik. Di bagian bawah pahaku, mencium, mengisap… berhenti di sana, mengisap…_

 _Apa Sehun memberiku cupang di bagian belakang pahaku? Menandaiku? Whoa._

 _Ketika kakiku terpisah, dia menempatkan salah satu kakiku di atas bahunya. Sehun mendorong keluar kakiku yang lain, jauh, menyebabkan diriku terbuka lebar sama seperti yang dia lakukan di sofa kantornya._

 _"Aku suka kalau kau begitu terbuka untukku," katanya, menggemakan pikiranku._

 _"Sehun…"_

 _Suaraku melemah. Aku tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata. Aku bahkan tak yakin apa yang harus kukatakan._

 _Dia mencium bagian dalam masing-masing pahaku, berlama-lama sedikit di salah satunya, membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan giginya menyeret sepanjang kulitku. Kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua kakiku, lidahnya membelai sepanjang lipatan basahnya._

 _Sehun menggunakan jari-jarinya untuk membukaku, mengekspos klitku yang sudah begitu terangsang kepadanya. Ketika lidahnya bersentuhan dengannya, aku ingin tetap seperti itu untuk sementara waktu, mungkin berjam-jam, mungkin berhari-hari… Aku hanya tak ingin dia berhenti._

 _Pinggulku bergoyang bersama dengan sentuhan lidahnya yang membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar klitku, tubuhku membuat gerakan dalam arah yang berlawanan, menciptakan gesekan yang belum pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Tubuhku memohon untuk di sentuh dan Sehun memberiku semua yang aku bisa terima._

 _Aku menjadi gila oleh suara yang dia ciptakan, erangan dan hampir menggeram dalam kenikmatannya sendiri, kenikmatan itu berasal dari usahanya memuaskanku._

 _"Sehun, aku begitu dekat…"_

 _Aku merasakan napas panasnya padaku saat dia bicara sambil menjilat._

 _"Ayo klimakslah. Klimakslah dalam mulutku. "_

 _"Jangan berhenti."_

 _Aku menggeliat bersamaan dengan belaian lidahnya, orgasme menyentak melalui tubuhku. Otot perutku meregang, berhenti, berulang-ulang, dan tubuhku bergetar saat aku melemparkan kepalaku di atas bantal dan meneriakkan namanya._

 _Sehun mengerang, menambahkan getaran saat lidahnya membelai, dan orgasme meningkat mengguncang melalui setiap inci dari tubuhku._

 _Ketika orgasme itu mereda, Sehun terdiam di tempat, mencium paha dalamku. Setelah beberapa saat, dia bergerak di atasku, mulutnya segera akan mengaitku. Aku merasakan kelaparan dalam ciumannya —mendalam, bergairah, penuh keinginan, kebutuhan._

 _Sehun berlutut di antara kakiku dan merobek paket foil dan memegang kondom. Aku menyaksikan bagaimana dia menggulirkannya di sepanjang kejantanannya. Aku bisa mendengar jantungku berdetak di telingaku._

 _Aku ingin lebih. Aku butuh lebih._

 _Kepalaku berguling ke satu sisi ketika dia meletakkan tangannya samping sofa. Sehun memberi bantal untuk menopang berat tubuhnya yang kuat. Lenganku di atas kepalaku._

 _Sehun meraih kedua tanganku dengan satu tangan, memegang pergelangan tanganku bersama-sama seperti yang dia lakukan dengan pergelangan kakiku, menjepitku di sofa._

 _Aku melihat wajahnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, hidungnya mengembang, dan matanya menatap tajam ke arahku dengan nafsu. Aku berada di bawah kendali seorang pria yang berniat mendapatkanku, memilikiku secara seksual, menuju pelepasannya sendiri._

 _"Siap, Luhan?"_

 _Aku mengangguk._

 _"Bagus, karena aku akan bercinta denganmu."_

 _Aku merasakan kepala kejantananya menyentuh di antara lipatanku. Dia mendorong sedikit dan aku menerima satu inci pertama atau lebih._

 _"Kau begitu ketat."_

 _"Uh huh…"_

 _Nada suaraku menjadi tinggi lagi. Sehun memiliki cara untuk membuatku terdengar seperti diriku yang bukan biasanya._

 _Sehun masuk sepenuhnya dalam satu dorongan keras, membuat kepalaku kembali ke bantal, saat punggung dan leher melengkung, menerima semua miliknya dalam diriku, aku merasakan bolanya menempel kulitku._

 _Aku terkesiap. Sehun begitu keras, begitu besar, begitu dalam, aku tak yakin aku bisa menerima lebih lagi tanpa mencapai orgasme dengan cepat._

 _Mulutnya di leherku dan aku merasa bibirnya mengisap kulitku, dan lidahnya menjilatiku dan dia menyebut namaku lagi dan di tarik kembali, hampir semuanya keluar, kemudian masuk lagi ke dalam diriku dengan dorongan yang panjang._

 _Sebelumnya, aku belum pernah dikendalikan seperti ini sebelumnya saat berhubungan seks, belum pernah seorang pria memegang pergelangan tanganku dan menguasaiku seperti ini._

 _Aku bahkan tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu. Mungkin ada aspek yang tak nyaman atau bahkan menakutkan, tapi Sehun melakukannya dengan keahlian yang tinggi. Benar-benar memegang kendali, dan benar-benar fokus pada kenikmatan kami berdua._

 _Pinggulnya bergoyang maju mundur, kemudian bergerak hampir seperti gerakan melingkar, kejantanannya mengisiku dan menyentuh setiap bagian dari intiku yang membengkak._

 _"Kau terasa begitu nikmat," geramnya._

 _Dia menundukkan kepala ke dadaku dan mengambil puting ke dalam mulutnya. Dia mengisapnya dengan dalam dan lembut, tapi kemudian merapatkan bibirnya, menggoda dan menarik putingku hingga benar-benar berubah menjadi keras._

 _Sehun memandangnya, menjilat, dan kemudian memberikan perhatian yang sama dengan putingku yang lain._

 _Dia melepaskan pegangannya padaku dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua sisi tubuhku. Aku mengulurkan tangan dan merasa lengannya yang keras._

 _Tangannya menopang berat badannya saat dia menghunjamku dengan lebih keras. Sehun nyaris garang saat dia menghunjamku. Napasnya berubah semakin dalam dan pendek._

 _Sehun memberiku kenikmatan saat dia juga memberi kenikmatan untuk dirinya sendiri. Aku ingin dia klimaks dan mendapat orgasme terbaik yang pernah dia alami._

 _Dia menciumku lagi, mengambil lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan kemudian mengisapnya. Kenikmatan itu meningkat dan aku mulai membuat suara-suara kecil di dalam mulutnya, yang membuat pinggulnya bergerak dengan kekuatan yang lebih._

 _Aku merasa kejantanannya berdenyut, berdenyut semakin dekat untuk mencapai klimaks. Tanganku mengepal erat di lengan atasnya dan aku merasa otot-ototnya berubah menjadi lebih menegang. Aku mendongak dan melihat dia memiringkan kepalanya ke belakang. Lalu dia melihatku lagi, mengambil bibirku dalam ciuman liar dan berkata,_

 _"Aku akan keluar di dalam dirimu, Luhan."_

 _Aku belum pernah disetubuhi seperti ini sebelumnya. Belum pernah memiliki seorang pria yang begitu bertekad untuk bercinta seperti ini. Belum pernah ada seorang pria bicara denganku dengan begitu manis dan begitu kotor pada saat yang bersamaan. Aku belum pernah begitu terangsang seperti sekarang dan itu membuatku ingin memberikan apapun yang Sehun inginkan._

 _"Apa kau menginginkannya?" Sehun menghela napas._

 _"Ya, keluarlah. Aku sangat ingin kau klimaks."_

 _Sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata. Sehun benar-benar mengambil napasku, secara harfiah. Aku tersentak dan bergetar saat aku mulai merasakan orgasme lain muncul dalam diriku dari titik di mana kejantanan Sehun yang keras itu bergesekan denganku dalam irama yang sempurna._

 _"Persetan…" Suaranya rendah dan mendesah._

 _Aku merasa dia menegang. Sodokannya melambat nyaris berhenti. Lalu dia kembali masuk ke dalam diriku, sangat dalam, dan mengerakkan pinggulnya penuh semangat saat dia memompa benihnya masuk ke dalam kondom._

 _"Ya Tuhan, Luhan," katanya saat Sehun klimaks._

 _Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan memelukku erat-erat. Aku menyukai berat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhku, kelelahannya akibat nafsu yang kuat atas diriku._

 _Kami berbaring seperti itu selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian Sehun merubah posisinya sehingga aku berbaring di samping tubuhnya di sofa besar dan lebar, dengan lenganku melintang di dadanya dan kepalaku bersandar padanya, menatap ke arah wajah pria yang begitu mendambakanku._

 **Luhan pov end...**

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

3 Januari 2018

gemetaaar gemetaaar, siapa yang kemaren kebagian liat sehun live ig??? astagaaa diriku menjerit berasa di ciom sehuuuuun wkkk dasar laki2 penggoda, skip.

karena aku lagi senang dan bahagia kemaren sempet nonton sehun nge live, sooo aku update hari iniiii, horeee~

yang sebenernya jadwal update emang hari SENIN dan JUMAT yaa, cuman karena aku lagi bahagia jadi bonus buat kalian aku UP, hoho

makasih buat semangat kalian, aku sangat menghargai dan sayang ama kalian semuanya, makasih makaasih makasiiiih, loveyu tu jugaaa!!

ada yang review ini hunhan udah gak malu2 yaa, ternyata luhan mau juga ama sehun dan gak mempersulit, yes yes yess, aku suka banget karakter mereka disini, apa lagi sehun, hoho, romantiiiiiic abezz

see yaaa~


	5. 1-5

**_previous chapter..._**

 _Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku dan memelukku erat-erat. Aku menyukai berat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuhku, kelelahannya akibat nafsu yang kuat atas diriku._

 _Kami berbaring seperti itu selama beberapa saat, dan kemudian Sehun merubah posisinya sehingga aku berbaring di samping tubuhnya di sofa besar dan lebar, dengan lenganku melintang di dadanya dan kepalaku bersandar padanya, menatap ke arah wajah pria yang begitu mendambakanku._

.

.

.

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into You #1

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 5

.

.

Mereka bersantai di sofa selama sekitar tiga puluh menit, memikirkan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

"Itu menakjubkan," kata Sehun.

"Yang terbaik."

Luhan tidak berbohong. Itu memang seks terbaik yang pernah ia miliki, tidak diragukan lagi karena Sehun pria paling seksi yang pernah tidur dengannya, dan cara Sehun melakukannya, mengambil kendali, menguasainya.

Luhan tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, tapi apa yang akhirnya terjadi adalah mengejutkan.

"Apa kau siap?" katanya.

Luhan menatapnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Itu tergantung. Aku harus membersihkan diri dari apa yang baru saja kita lakukan."

Luhan tertawa, dan dalam beberapa detik, ia menyesalinya.

"Kau bisa istirahat di jalan. Aku akan memastikan kau akan baik-baik saja."

 _Apa?_

Sehun akan mengantar Luhan pulang. Luhan tidak mau bertanya mengapa, dan merasa lebih dari kewalahan, ia mungkin tidak dalam _mode_ berpikir yang benar untuk percakapan ini.

Apa yang akan Luhan lakukan? Memohon pada Sehun untuk membiarkannya menginap?

.

.

.

Mereka nyaris tidak bicara di dalam perjalanan kembali ke LA. Semakin lama mereka berada di dalam mobil, semakin Luhan merasa sakit hati, dimanfaatkan, dan murahan.

Luhan bertanya-tanya di mana namanya akan berada di daftar nama wanita lain yang Sehun bawa pulang, begitu menggebu-gebu, dan kemudian dilupakan. Ketika mereka sampai di tempat Luhan Sehun berkata,

"Aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke pintu."

"Tidak, kau tak perlu melakukannya… Sungguh."

Luhan mengambil tasnya dan meraih pegangan pintu.

"Luhan, tunggu sebentar."

Sehun meraih tangannya dan membawanya ke wajahnya. Sehun mencium punggung tangannya dan berkata,

"Terima kasih untuk malam yang luar biasa."

Luhan berhasil mengeluarkan senyum palsu terbaiknya yang ia bisa dan cepat keluar dari mobil tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Luhan berjalan di jalan setapak, sampai ke pintu, memasukkan kunci di lubangnya… tanpa berbalik untuk melihat Sehun duduk di sana di dalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

Luhan melangkah masuk dan segera pergi ke kamar mandi. Ia memandang dirinya di cermin dan air mata mulai mengalir.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa begitu bodoh? Begitu mudah tertipu? Kenapa ia membiarkan pertahanannya bobol? Kenapa Luhan membiarkan seorang pria menggunakan dan mengontrolnya seperti itu?

 _Sial!_ Luhan tahu ia bisa lebih baik dari itu!

Semua pikiran negatif yang dulu Luhan punya, setelah Kris, datang bergemuruh kembali ke pikirannya. Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi malam ini, sama seperti Luhan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan dirinya menjadi begitu rentan terhadap Kris Wu.

Apa yang Kris lakukan adalah jauh dari apa yang Sehun baru saja lakukan padanya, tapi itu semua karena Luhan membiarkan dirinya menjadi rentan terhadap sesuatu yang selalu penuh dengan bahaya, yang membuatnya seperti tindakan yang kuat, tapi sesuatu yang Luhan tidak siap untuk melakukannya lagi, dan melihat apa yang terjadi.

Luhan begitu emosional saat meninggalkan kamar mandi. Mungkin Baekhyun masih terjaga, dan dia akan membiarkan Luhan melampiaskan frustrasinya.

Dan mungkin akan menjadi... " _Aku bilang juga apa"_ , tapi pada saat itu Luhan tak peduli. Luhan hanya tidak ingin sendirian.

Ketika Luhan sampai ke kamarnya, ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun di sana.

 _Bagus. Aku sendirian._

Luhan berpikir untuk menelepon Kyungsoo, tapi sekarang sudah hampir pukul satu pagi di LA, dan benar-benar larut malam di Ohio.

Tidak mungkin Luhan meneleponnya. Mungkin itu pilihan terbaik bahwa ia tidak bisa bicara dengan kakaknya sekarang.

Akibat kelelahan fisik dan emosional Luhan tertidur dengan cepat, terima kasih Tuhan. ia butuh istirahat.

Apa yang Luhan tidak butuhkan adalah mimpi.

.

.

.

 _Aku berdiri dengan punggung menempel ke dinding, dan dia telah menyudutkanku. Dia memunggungiku, dan yang aku bisa lihat adalah siluet tubuhnya, berdiri sekitar dua meter di depanku. Aku tak punya jalan keluar. Tubuhku bergetar dengan rasa takut. Adrenalin mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku. Aku bisa mencoba untuk berlari, tapi aku tahu dia akan menangkapku. Aku melihat siluet bahu kanannya naik dan ditarik kembali. Kemudian hal yang lebih menakutkan yang pernah kulihat, lengannya telah mengepal siap menghantam, sejajar dengan wajahku._

.

.

.

Luhan terbangun, bersyukur bahwa itu hanya mimpi, ia belum terkena pukulan, dan Luhan berbaring di sana berendam dalam keringat dingin.

Sialan Sehun. Tidak, Luhan yang sialan karena membiarkan kewaspadaannya turun dan membiarkan orang lain masuk ke zona amannya.

Orang-orang mengatakan Luhan telah memasang dinding pembatas setelah insiden dengan Kris. Tapi apa yang mereka tidak tahu adalah bahwa itu lebih dari dinding. Ini sebuah benteng.

Jadi bagaimana Sehun bisa masuk ke dalam benteng pertahanannya?

Luhan melepaskan sprei tempat tidur yang basah, dan menanggalkan pakaiannya. Luhan berbaring kembali, telanjang, telanjang di tempat tidur, dan untungnya kantuk datang sekali lagi… kali ini tanpa mimpi.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan bangun di pagi hari, masih belum ada tanda-tanda adanya Baekhyun, Luhan tidak melihatnya selama sisa akhir pekan. Luhan mengirim sms padanya beberapa kali, tetapi tidak mendapat balasan.

Luhan tahu ia tidak bisa menelepon Kyungsoo dan menceritakan semuanya. Dan ketika Minggu bergulir Luhan selalu menelepon orang tuanya— Luhan tidak merasa butuh bicara dengan mereka.

Luhan mengirim email sebagai gantinya, pura-pura flu dan sakit tenggorokan, dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa bicara. Ayahnya menulis kembali dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, menyampaikan pesan ibunya tentang resep obat untuk sakit tenggorokannya.

Luhan merasa bersalah karena berbohong pada mereka, tapi ia tidak bisa bicara dengan mereka saat itu. Luhan tidak punya pilihan.

Luhan menghabiskan akhir pekan sendirian saja, menonton hal-hal yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam daftar antrian Netflix-nya.

Di satu sisi, Luhan juga takut untuk menghadapi hari Senin. Luhan tahu ia tidak bisa bolos bekerja, tak peduli betapa Luhan ingin menghindarinya, tapi terlihat seperti ada sesuatu yang salah dan akan membuat Junmyeon bertanya padaku tentang hal itu.

Junmyeon memanggilnya tak lama setelah Luhan membuka kantor dan mengatakan bahwa Junmyeon akan keluar sepanjang hari. Luhan menarik napas lega.

Luhan akhirnya bisa berhubungan dengan Baekhyun kembali ketika makan siang dengan menu salad di mejanya.

"Bagaimana akhir pekanmu?" tanyanya.

"Oke."

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Sehun?"

Luhan mengatakan padanya semua ceritanya. Ketika Luhan selesai Baekhyun berkata,

"Dasar bajingan. Lihat, ini apa yang sudah kubilang padamu agar kau waspada."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Luhan tidak ingin dikuliahi.

"Dan dia tidak meneleponmu sepanjang akhir pekan?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, lupakan dia," katanya. "Aku tahu kau memiliki hubungan kerja dengan dia, tapi hanya sampai di situ saja."

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Baekhyun bertanya, "Jadi… apa itu nikmat?"

Luhan menghela napas. "Terbaik."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil. "Oke, jadi kau hanya mengingat itu sebagai seks terbaik yang pernah kau rasakan dan lupakan. Hidup harus terus berlanjut di kota ini."

"Omong-omong, apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang akhir pekan lalu?"

"Oh, Tuhan. Aku bertemu dua orang pria…"

Baekhyun melanjutkan untuk menceritakan kisahnya menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan dua pria, lengkap dengan rincian cabul dari threesome pertamanya.

"Apa kau bercanda?" ujar Luhan.

"Tidak."

"Sialan. Dan kupikir kau sedang bekerja dan aku terus berpikir bahwa aku hanya tidak bertemu denganmu atau ada sesuatu yang lain."

Itu tidak benar-benar apa yang Luhan pikir. Luhan mulai tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki semacam gaya hidup liar dan cukup unik.

Dan Luhan mulai bertanya-tanya bahwa gaya hidup Baekhyun tidak berhubungan dengan bekerja di sebuah restoran dan pergi ke audisi. Tapi Luhan tidak mau ikut campur. Belum saatnya.

.

.

.

Mereka tidak bicara lagi tentang hal itu sepanjang sisa minggu. Luhan hanya melihatnya pada Rabu malam, dan hanya beberapa menit ketika ia berangkat ke tempat tidur saat Baekhyun sampai di rumah.

Luhan menelepon orang tuanya selama beberapa menit pada hari Selasa membiarkan mereka tahu bahwa kondisinya lebih baik, bekerja, dan segala sesuatu akan baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo kebetulan berada di sana ketika Luhan menelepon dan mereka bicara selama beberapa menit. Kyungsoo merendahkan suaranya pada satu saat dan berkata,

" _Aku bertemu Kris di pom bensin."_

Mendengar namanya disebut Luhan menggigil sampai ke tulang dan membawanya kembali pada gambaran dari mimpinya yang Luhan alami akhir pekan lalu.

"Aku bahkan tidak ingin tahu."

" _Well," katanya, "dia ingin tahu kabarmu."_

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Ada jeda. kemudian hening.

"Kyung? Apa yang kau katakan padanya?"

Luhan bertanya, nada tegas dalam kata-katanya.

" _Aku mengatakan padanya bahwa kau pindah ke California."_

"Dan?"

Luhan mendengar pintu ditutup, dan kemudian terdengar seperti angin bertiup di telepon. Kyungsoo pergi keluar untuk menghindar dari jangkauan pendengaran orang tua mereka.

" _Maafkan aku," kata Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu itu bodoh. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa kau baik-baik saja, dan bahkan lebih baik, tanpa dia. Aku ingin membuatnya merasa seperti sampah."_

Luhan mengertakkan giginya. "Jika dia menelepon ke sini—"

" _Dia tak akan mencari tahu di mana kau bekerja. LA sangat besar, kan?"_

Luhan bersandar di kursinya. Ia tidak ingin berdebat tentang hal ini.

"Kau seharusnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya."

" _Aku tahu. Maafkan aku."_

"Tapi," kata Luhan, "Aku ingin si brengsek itu tahu bahwa aku tidak hancur tanpa dia. Ini satu-satunya rasa… kemenanganku atau semacamnya, kau tahu?"

Mereka melewatkan masalah itu dan Kyungsoo menceritakan pada Luhan tentang bayinya dan hal-hal lain yang terjadi di kota kecil mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dan agak aneh, Luhan merasa sedikit bernostalgia. Tidak benar-benar rindu dengan rumah. Belum saatnya. Luhan pikir itu hanya sebuah fantasi pelarian yang mudah untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Luhan belum benar-benar menyesuaikan diri dengan keramaian dan hiruk pikuk LA dan Hollywood. Hanya rindu kesederhanaan dan ketenangannya saja.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan sampai di rumah, setelah bekerja, ia menemukan dua lusin mawar merah di depan pintu, bersama dengan kartu yang mengatakan,

 _Maaf Aku begitu sibuk. Memikirkanmu dan ingin bertemu lagi denganmu segera. Aku akan menelepon.—SH_

Pikiran pertamanya adalah rasa syukur bahwa Sehun tidak mengirimnya ke kantor.

Pikiran kedua adalah bagaimana mengatakan pada Sehun, Luhan hanya tidak siap untuk sesuatu yang begitu kuat, terutama sesuatu yang penuh dengan kemungkinan begitu banyak kekecewaan.

Luhan telah sampai pada kesimpulan bahwa ia tidak siap untuk berkencan. Luhan juga tidak siap untuk menjadi partner seks. Dan ia benar-benar tidak pernah mungkin menjadi siap untuk hubungan dengan intensitas tinggi dengan orang seperti Sehun.

Hati kecilnya terus mengatakan bahwa Luhan tidak cukup cantik, cukup kaya, atau cukup berkelas untuk seseorang seperti Sehun. Yang benar-benar menyedihkan lagi adalah Luhan merasa sepertinya ia hanya cukup baik untuk orang seperti Kris Wu.

Kris telah membuktikan secara nyata padanya, dan sementara itu Luhan telah mampu melepaskan diri dari semuanya untuk sementara waktu dan menikmati rayuan dari Sehun, Luhan ditarik kembali pada keyakinan, menyerah pada diri sendiri.

.

.

.

Sehun menelepon sekitar jam 8:00 malam. Luhan meletakkan beberapa pakaian di mesin cuci ketika teleponnya berdering. Luhan melihat ID pemanggil dan membiarkannya terekam masuk ke voicemail. ia tidak mendengar ada peringatan voicemail, dan kemudian telepon berdering lagi.

Luhan mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mengangkatnya.

 _Sehun berkata, "Hei, sayang."_

Sayang?

Luhan mungkin pernah menganggap kata sayang sebagai istilah yang manis jika situasinya berbeda, dan seandainya Luhan tidak mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri dalam hiruk-pikuk keraguan karena Luhan hanyalah menjadi petualangan terbarunya.

"Sehun,—"

" _Sebelum kau mengatakan apapun, aku dalam perjalanan ke tempatmu."_

"Apa?"

" _Aku sekitar sepuluh menit ke tempatmu. Kupikir aku akan mampir."_

"Seharusnya kau menelepon terlebih dulu," kata Luhan.

" _Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi kau tidak menjawab."_

"Kau tahu apa yang ku maksud."

 _Persetan_. Luhan mungkin tidak siap untuk bicara, tapi cepat atau lambat ini pasti terjadi. Dan karena dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari, itu tampaknya akan terjadi lebih cepat.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sama seperti yang dia janjikan, Sehun mengetuk pintu apartemen Luhan.

Ketika Luhan membukanya, entah bagaimana Sehun tampak lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Atau mungkin itu hanya alam bawah sadar Luhan yang mengingatkan apa yang akan ia lakukan, memberitahu pria tampan dan kaya ini bahwa dia harus menjauh darinya, karena Luhan tidak bisa menghadapi rasa cemburu, ketidakpercayaan, dan keraguan.

Sehun mengenakan celana panjang hitam, dengan kemeja biru berkancing. Sederhana. Bersahaja. Tapi sialan, pakaian Sehun begitu seksi padanya. Satu tangannya di kusen pintu, yang lain di belakang punggungnya, posisinya terlihat santai.

Setelah Sehun menelepon, Luhan bergegas ke kamarnya dan mengganti celana olahraga usang dan t-shirtnya, kembali ke pakaian yang ia kenakan untuk bekerja hari itu.

Ini mungkin terlihat konyol, berusaha untuk tampil sebaik mungkin dan tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya begitu santai, saat ini akan menjadi yang terakhir kalinya mereka berdekatan satu sama lain dan santai.

Mulai saat ini, semuanya hanyalah tentang bisnis. Dan itulah mengapa Luhan memakai pakaian kerjanya.

"Siap untuk bekerja?" katanya dengan riang.

Luhan memaksa tersenyum. "Kita perlu bicara."

Luhan bergeser ke samping dan Sehun melangkah di ambang pintu.

"Kata-kata itu tidak pernah berarti baik."

Saat Sehun bergerak melewati Luhan, Dibelakang punggungnya, Sehun membawa sebotol anggur.

Bagus.

Sehun datang ke sini berpikir bahwa mereka akan minum beberapa gelas anggur, jadi lepas kendali, dan melakukan hubungan seks.

"Kesukaanmu," kata Sehun.

Luhan menatap winenya untuk beberapa detik tapi tidak bergerak untuk mengambilnya.

"Apa yang salah, Luhan?"

Luhan menatap lantai. "Mari kita duduk."

Sehun mengikutinya ke dalam ruangan. Luhan duduk di kursi dan Sehun mengambil tempat duduk di sofa. Dia meletakkan botol anggur di atas sebuah majalah di meja tamu.

"Bahkan tidak mau duduk di sampingku?"

"Sehun… Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini."

"Jika ini adalah waktu yang tidak tepat—"

"Tidak." desah Luhan, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tangan.

 _Bernapaslah, Luhan. Kumpulkan kekuatan dan selesaikan ini._

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Kita. Apa yang kita lakukan. Maafkan aku."

Kata-katanya keluar seperti gerutuan yang terbata-bata.

"Apa ini tentang malam itu?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Tapi bukan tentang seksnya. Itu tentang pengusiranmu."

"Aku tidak mengusirmu pergi."

"Sehun, kumohon. Biar aku selesaikan."

"Maaf. Teruskan."

Luhan menarik napas, pelan dan dalam.

"Aku seharusnya tidak membiarkan hal itu terjadi sejauh itu. Ini salahku. Aku seharusnya percaya pada naluriku."

Luhan menatap tangannya seolah-olah memeriksa kukunya. Kemudian menatap kembali padanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau tidak tahu tentang aku. Aku punya beberapa… masalah di masa lalu, sebut saja begitu. Hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum aku pindah ke sini. Aku belum siap untuk sebuah hubungan, atau berkencan, atau semua ini."

Sehun bersandar di sofa dan meletakkan tangan di belakang kepala.

"Katakan padaku."

"Aku baru saja bilang padamu."

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi," pintanya.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke dalamnya. Rincian tidaklah penting."

Sehun mencondongkan posisi duduknya dengan cepat, kemudian berjongkok dengan satu lututnya. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di lutut Luhan.

"Kita semua punya masalah di masa lalu, Luhan. Kau pikir aku mengajakmu pulang malam itu ke rumahku tanpa alasan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Masalah di masa lalu. Aku memilikinya juga."

Luhan menatapnya melalui air mata yang menggenang di matanya.

"Katakan padaku."

Sehun memberinya setengah senyum.

"Aku bertanya duluan."

Luhan tertawa.

"Aku akan memberitahumu," kata Sehun. "Dan aku akan mengatakannya dulu. Aku akan berbagi denganmu jika kau berbagi denganku."

"Oke."

Sehun duduk di lantai, kakinya yang panjang diselonjorkan, dan bersandar di tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan berbohong, aku mempunyai banyak teman kencan. Semua urusan klise omong kosong di Hollywood. Semua itu. Kadang-kadang aku bertanya-tanya apa ada orang di kota ini yang asli. Apa kau tahu sudah berapa lama aku tidak melakukan percakapan yang bermakna dengan seorang wanita?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aku menyerah mencoba mengingat terakhir kali aku melakukannya. Bagian terburuknya adalah semua orang mengejar sesuatu. Peran dalam film. Uang. Terlihat tampil di atas karpet merah. Tidak peduli apapun itu, jika aku memilikinya, seseorang pasti menginginkannya, dan ada banyak wanita yang akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Aku telah memainkan permainan ini cukup lama. Ini tidak menarik lagi. Tidak ada tantangan, misteri, tidak ada asmara."

"Wow."

Sehun bicara dengan penuh keyakinan seperti itu, dia hampir tampak marah tentang hal itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa yang aku sukai lagi," katanya.

"Membuat film? Tapi kau berada di puncak sekarang."

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya ke belakang, dan Luhan merasa sedikit tolol, seperti ia melewatkan sesuatu.

"Itu adalah masalah yang sama sekali berbeda. Aku seharusnya tidak mengatakannya."

"Tapi aku ingin tahu,"

Kata Luhan. Sambil duduk di lantai di sampingnya.

 _Ya Tuhan, aku ingin tahu. Apa yang ada di dalam pikiran dan hati pria ini?_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang penting adalah sekarang kau tahu mengapa aku tidak membiarkanmu terlalu dekat denganku. Apa kau melihat ini seperti yang aku lihat? Apa yang kita _lakukan_ kemarin sangat menakjubkan. Luar biasa sebenarnya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang lebih untuk bisa memiliki seseorang tinggal di tempat tidurmu untuk menginap."

"Aku melihatnya seperti itu. Tapi—"

"Tunggu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Kau tidak seperti gadis yang baru saja aku gambarkan. Aku tahu itu sekarang. Sialan. Hampir menjadi suatu tindakan refleks. Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. Dan aku minta maaf aku memperlakukanmu dengan cara seperti itu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Luhan ingin menciumnya, tapi lebih dari itu, Luhan ingin Sehun menciumnya. Tapi Sehun tidak melakukannya.

"Sekarang," kata Sehun. "Bongkar masalahmu. Kita sudah sepakat."

"Aku tahu."

Luhan mengambil napas.

"Aku pernah punya hubungan dengan seorang pria selama tiga tahun, di Ohio. Aku menuju ke jalan yang sama seperti ibuku dan kakakku—mencari pria yang tepat, menikah, punya anak. Aku menemukan orang itu, tapi ternyata Kris menemukan gadis-gadis yang lain juga."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi.

"Lebih tepat ketiga-tiganya," kata Luhan. "Aku tahu tentang dua gadis yang pertama pada waktu yang sama. Sebelumnya aku membangun keberanian untuk berhadapan dengannya, aku menemukan tentang wanita yang ketiga. Saat itu aku bilang ini sudah selesai, semua sudah berakhir."

"Itu tidak berjalan dengan baik," Kata Sehun.

Seolah-olah Sehun sudah tahu, tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa tahu. Sehun hanya menduga-duga.

Luhan menghela napas dalam-dalam.

"Tidak baik sama sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat Kris begitu marah. Aku tidak takut padanya, tapi aku tidak ingin melihat dia lagi. Aku berhenti pergi keluar dengan teman-temanku karena kupikir aku pasti akan bertemu dengannya. Aku pergi ke mall dan gugup bahwa dia akan berada di sana dan kami akan beradu argumen. Kris meneleponku sepanjang waktu, meninggalkan pesan, SMS, cukup banyak memintaku untuk memaafkannya. Satu malam Dia datang ke rumah, aku tinggal di rumah—dan ayahku harus memanggil polisi untuk menyingkirkannya. Ini menjadi semakin menakutkan."

"Penguntit."

"Ya, dia pun muncul di hari pertama aku di rumah ketika orang tuaku tidak ada. Aku di meja dapur membuat resume dan membaca surat. Seperti hari–hari biasanya. Dan kemudian dia berjalan masuk ke dapur. Langsung masuk ke dapur melalui pintu yang mengarah ke halaman belakang."

Sehun duduk ke depan, lebih dekat kepadanya.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan."

Luhan pun sedikit tersendat bicara tentang hal itu lagi. Sehun meletakkan tangannya di kaki Luhan dan memberikan sedikit kekuatan, menghiburnya dengan meremasnya.

"Jadi,"

Kata Luhan, berjuang menahan air mata,

"...dia mengatakan dia hanya ingin bicara dan aku menyuruhnya pergi. Dia menolak. Aku berdiri dan berteriak padanya untuk pergi, mengatakan padanya aku akan menelepon polisi. Saat itulah dia bergerak sekitar meja sebelum aku bahkan bisa memproses apa yang terjadi. Dia mendorongku ke dinding dan berkata—aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kata-katanya, 'Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan kau mencintai orang lain.'.. Tapi aku menjawab ' _Aku tidak mencintaimu_ '. "

Alis Sehun naik. Untuk sepersekian detik, Luhan berpikir betapa mengejutkannya. Sehun adalah seorang penulis, seorang pecerita, pembuat film sukses, terpaku oleh ceritanya.

Luhan ingin menyelesaikan cerita ini. Luhan benci memikirkan hal itu, apalagi bicara tentang hal itu.

"Saat itulah dia mengepalkan tangannya, seperti dia akan memukul wajahku. Ya Tuhan, aku melihat kemarahan di matanya… itu menakutkan. Aku belum pernah melihat dia seperti itu sebelumnya. Aku belum pernah melihat siapa pun seperti itu."

"Apa dia memukulmu?"

Luhan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya merosot jatuh tepat di depannya. Jatuh tepat ke lantai, menangis histeris. Aku tidak tahu apa itu yang menghentikannya atau apa. Aku hanya terdiam di lantai dan setelah satu menit atau lebih, aku melihat sepatunya berbalik kemudian dia pergi. Hanya berjalan keluar. Tidak mengatakan apapun."

Sehun mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Luhan.

Luhan berkata, "Kau adalah orang kedua yang mendengar ceritaku."

Sehun menundukkan kepala ke bahu Luhan dan menciumnya. Lalu Sehun mendongak, menaruh jari di bawah dagunya dan memalingkan wajah Luhan mendekati wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Luhan."

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tidak, ini tentang bagaimana aku bersikap malam itu."

"Oh, ya, itu salahmu." Luhan tersenyum.

Untungnya, Sehun memiliki rasa humor dan menanggapi sarkasmenya dengan tenang.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan kemudian Sehun memiliki ide terbaik yang Luhan dengar dalam waktu yang lama.

"Aku tidak akan memintamu agar aku bisa tinggal di sini, atau meminta kau pulang denganku. Aku akan pergi, dan besok aku akan menjemputmu, kita akan pergi kencan, kencan sesungguhnya, kencan pertama kita dan kita akan melakukan semuanya dengan benar. Seperti semuanya baru. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Luhan menautkan lengannya di leher Sehun dan menariknya mendekat.

"Sempurna."

"Baik. Apa kau baik-baik saja setelah pembicaraan ini? Tidak apa-apa kalau kau sendiri?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Mereka berjalan ke pintu. Meskipun itu agak sedikit aneh dengan Sehun meninggalkannya, setelah mereka saling terbuka satu sama lain pada suatu tingkat yang sangat pribadi, itu juga mendebarkan.

Rencana kencan nyata dengan Oh Sehun mengambil alih kesedihan yang Luhan rasakan karena sudah menceritakan kisahnya. Entah bagaimana, Sehun tahu hal yang tepat bagi mereka untuk dilakukan selanjutnya jika mereka akan bergerak maju.

Sehun berhenti di depan pintu, menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya dengan manis.

"Satu lagi," kata Luhan. "Setelah apa yang kita lakukan di sofamu pada malam itu, aku tidak yakin semuanya akan begitu baru."

Sehun tersenyum untuk membalas ekspresi wajah menggodanya. Dalam nada paling seksi Sehun berkata,

"Oh, kau tunggu saja."

Dan dengan itu, Sehun membuka pintu dan pergi.

Luhan tidak yakin ia ingin menunggu. Luhan punya perasaan lebih dengan Sehun setelah percakapan mereka, dan ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengannya. Luhan ingin Sehun dalam dirinya, mengisinya.

Luhan butuh pengalihan, jadi Luhan memilih hal yang paling ia benci dan mulai mencuci. Luhan membiarkannya menumpuk terlalu lama dan tugas ini menjadi alternatif terbaik dari pada duduk-duduk dan mengulang semua yang telah terjadi.

Tapi Luhan berharap Sehun ada di sini.

Dan sepuluh menit kemudian hatinya sedikit berdebar ketika Luhan mendengar ketukan di pintu.

Apa Luhan menghendaki Sehun untuk berbalik dan kembali? Apa Luhan berharap melihat Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu, mengatakan dia ingin menginap malam ini?

Luhan sampai ke pintu dan tidak bisa membukanya cukup cepat. ia berhenti tepat sebelum membukanya, memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

Luhan membuka pintu dan debaran di hatinya berubah menjadi debar-debar menakutkan di telinga dan tenggorokan, tubuhnya secara instan melawan dan bereaksi melihat Kris yang berdiri di sana.

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

5 Januari 2018

udah hari jumat lagi aja yaa, semakin hari terasa semakin cepat, buat aku hahahaa

kemaren ada yang review sehun flamboyan ya? absolutely yes! disini sehun flambo banget ngeet nget, gimana gak melelehkaaan, baru pertama aku baca karakter cwonya flambo dan alpha gini, hadeuuu pusing guee.

dan kemaren juga banyak yang bilang kalau ini hot banget, jangan ditanyaaa hahahaa basah basah basaah seluruh tubuhkuuu~

seperti yang aku bilang di awal cerita, ini ceritanya full romance, kalau ada konflik juga gak berat, aku suka banget cara mereka menyelesaikan masalahnya, gak ribet dan bertele2, lovittttt

see u later mylov

RnR

juseyoooo~


	6. 1-6 end

**_previous chapter..._**

 _Dan sepuluh menit kemudian hatinya sedikit berdebar ketika Luhan mendengar ketukan di pintu._

 _Apa Luhan menghendaki Sehun untuk berbalik dan kembali? Apa Luhan berharap melihat Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu, mengatakan dia ingin menginap malam ini?_

 _Luhan sampai ke pintu dan tidak bisa membukanya cukup cepat. ia berhenti tepat sebelum membukanya, memejamkan mata, menarik napas dalam-dalam, tapi tidak bisa menghentikan senyum lebar di wajahnya._

 _Luhan membuka pintu dan debaran di hatinya berubah menjadi debar-debar menakutkan di telinga dan tenggorokan, tubuhnya secara instan melawan dan bereaksi melihat Kris yang berdiri di sana._

.

.

.

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into You #1

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 6

.

.

Rasanya sudah berjam-jam tapi sebenarnya yang terjadi hanya beberapa menit. Ini hanya terjadi beberapa detik saja sampai Kris berbicara.

"Dengarkan aku."

Hanya itu katanya. Luhan berdiri di sana tertegun, mulutnya kering, jantungnya masih bergemuruh di dada. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dengar, Luhan, aku tahu ini mungkin terlihat aneh—"

"Kau benar."

Luhan mulai menutup pintu, tapi Kris menahan dengan kakinya dengan sangat cepat. Luhan segera meraih rantai pintu dan menguncinya. Itu bukan penghalang yang bagus, tapi itu satu-satunya pilihan yang Luhan punya saat ini.

"Aku bersumpah demi Tuhan, aku akan memanggil polisi jika kau tidak pergi."

Kris tidak bergerak. "Dengarkan aku, oke? Maafkan aku."

"Maaf? Untuk apa? Untuk membuatku takut? Karena hampir memukulku? Untuk menguntitku sampai jauh-jauh ke sini? Pergi!"

Luhan mendorong pintu, mencoba untuk membuat Kris menggerakkan kakinya, tapi dia tidak bergeming.

"Aku berkendara sejauh ini untuk bicara denganmu. Aku tak akan pergi sampai kau bicara padaku."

"Kau akan pergi," Kata suara itu.

Melalui celah intip di pintu, Luhan melihat Kris melihat ke arah kirinya.

"Kau siapa?" Kata Kris.

Kris tiba-tiba hilang. Dalam sekejap Luhan melihat tubuh Sehun mendorong Kris. Luhan membuka rantai pintu dan menjulurkan kepalanya keluar.

Sehun dan Kris berada di trotoar. Sehun lebih baik dari Kris. Satu pukulan ke wajah dan Kris tampak bingung. Sehun bangkit, menarik bangun Kris bersamanya. Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Kris, kan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

Bagian depan kemeja Kris di tarik Sehun. Sehun mengguncang dan melemparnya ke dinding, kemudian bergerak berdiri di depannya.

Luhan mengintip di sudut sehingga ia bisa melihat mereka lagi.

Kris mengatakan, "Kau mematahkan hidungku."

"Kau beruntung."

"Siapa kau?"

Sehun mengatakan, "Aku adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan hidupmu menjadi menyedihkan jika kau tidak meninggalkan Luhan sendiri."

Kris menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Darah mengalir di pergelangan tangannya. Sekali lagi, Kris mengatakan bahwa Sehun benar-benar telah mematahkan hidungnya.

"Apa kau mengerti?"

Kris melihat tangannya yang berdarah. Sehun mengangkat tinjunya dan menariknya sampai di belakang kepala.

"Apa ini tampak _akrab_?"

Kris menatap Luhan. Luhan terus melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Apa kau mengerti?" Ulang Sehun.

Kris bertanya, "Apa dia pacarmu?"

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sehun membuat gerakan seperti dia akan melepaskan pukulan, tapi tidak dilakukannya. Kris meletakkan tangannya di depan.

"Baiklah. Ya Tuhan! Aku akan pergi!"

Kris mulai berjalan pergi, berjalan mundur menuruni jalan setapak, seolah-olah takut kalau-kalau Sehun akan memukulnya dari belakangnya.

Sehun mengawasinya saat dia sampai di ujung trotoar, kemudian berjalan ke sana dan memastikan bahwa Kris masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan pergi. Ketika Sehun kembali ke pintu ia berkata,

"Aku akan membawamu bersamaku."

Luhan melingkarkan lengan di lehernya dan memeluk.

"Bagaimana kau tahu dia ada di sini?"

"Aku keluar ke tempat parkir dan melihat seorang pria duduk di mobil melihat ke arah apartemen. Ketika aku melewatinya, aku melihat plat Ohio. Mantan pacarmu adalah orang tolol, Luhan."

"Aku bisa tinggal di sini. Kupikir dia tidak akan datang kembali setelah ini semua..."

"Tolong jangan berdebat denganku tentang hal ini. Aku ingin malam ini kau ada di sisiku. Kemasi barang-barangmu dan ikut denganku."

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan ke rumahnya. Luhan baru ingat untuk memberitahu Baekhyun apa yang terjadi. Jika dia sendirian di apartemen, Luhan harus menceritakan sedetail mungkin.

Luhan menutup telepon, ketika yang menjawab adalah _voicemail_. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ketika mereka hampir sampai ke tempat Sehun, Luhan menelepon Baekhyun lagi dan meninggalkan pesan, kemudian mengirim sms padanya untuk memastikan Baekhyun mendapatkan informasi.

Luhan menceritakan pada Sehun tentang betapa anehnya gaya hidup Baekhyun, menghilang selama berhari-hari, hampir tidak pernah pulang, dan ketika dia pulang Baekhyun terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Sehun tidak begitu peduli.

"Yang penting, kau bersamaku."

Luhan membungkuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun sampai mereka tiba di rumahnya. Setelah masuk Sehun berkata,

"Aku punya enam kamar tidur."

"Tidak perlu menyombongkan diri."

Sehun tertawa. "Aku tidak membual."

"Aku tahu."

Luhan menyukai bahasa tubuhnya. Sehun memberi tahunya bahwa Luhan bisa tidur di mana saja yang ia mau.

"Kau sangat sopan untuk memberikanku pilihan. Jadi apakah itu berarti aku bisa melakukan apa saja yang aku inginkan?"

"Tentu saja."

Dalam salah satu pembicaraan mereka, Sehun menyebutkan bahwa dia memiliki sebuah gedung bioskop di rumahnya. Luhan tertawa pada saat itu, dan Sehun bilang dia serius, itu memang teater yang tidak terlalu besar, tapi bisa memuat dua puluh orang dan di sanalah Sehun setiap hari menonton film bersama teman-temannya.

"Aku ingin melihat teater mini yang kau ceritakan."

Sehun tersenyum, meraih tangannya, dan membawa Luhan ke pintu tak jauh dari ruang kerja. Mereka berjalan menuruni tangga dan di sana ada sebuah teater mini.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menonton film," kata Sehun.

"Tidak, aku punya _sesuatu_ yang lain dipikiranku."

Mereka berdiri di antara layar dan baris pertama kursi. Luhan membelakangi layar, Sehun menatapnya, dengan kursi-kursi di belakangnya.

Luhan meletakkan tangannya di dada Sehun dan mendorongnya. Bagian belakang lutut Sehun menyentuh kursi, dan ia duduk.

Mata Sehun menyipit, seperti sedang mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah merasuki Luhan. Atau Sehun tahu, dan gairahnya pun bangkit dan betapa Luhan sangat menginginkannya.

Luhan berlutut di depannya.

"Luhan…" Suara Sehun serak.

Luhan menggeleng. "Jangan coba-coba untuk menghentikanku."

 **Luhan pov on...**

 _Aku melepas sabuknya, membuka kancing celana, dan membuka ritsletingnya, sambil tetap membuat kontak mata dengan Sehun. Aku suka melihat sensasi di matanya._

 _Aku menyelipkan tanganku ke dalam boxernya dan merasakan kejantanannya semakin keras di bawah sentuhanku. Aku mengelusnya, merasakannya semakin panjang dan keras. Dia keras dan hangat._

 _"Aku ingin kau, Luhan."_

 _Aku menggeleng. "Uh-uh. Ini adalah balasan untuk sore itu di kantormu, Mister."_

 _Aku menurunkan celananya dan membebaskan penisnya. Kejantanannya melompat keluar dan berdiri di depanku, panjang dan keras, pembuluh darah terlihat membanjiri dan itu membuatnya begitu keras._

 _Tanpa menggunakan tangan, aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengambil kepala kejantanannya dalam mulutku._

 _Sehun mengerang._

 _Bibirku mengerut dan membelai kepala kejantannnya. Aku memegang ujungnya di mulutku dan membuat lingkaran kecil dengan lidahku._

 _Aku menaruh tanganku di dadanya dan merasa getaran ketika Sehun mengerang dalam._

 _Aku melepaskan kejantanannya dan lidahku berlari menuruni miliknya yang mengesankan, merasakan setiap kontur dari miliknya. Lidahku berlari dari sepanjang pangkal bawah, dan kemudian ke atas, ereksinya di bawah daguku dan menyentuh leherku._

 _Aku menjilat ke sisi atasnya, kembali ke kepala, di mana aku memasukkannya kembali ke mulutku lagi dan menelan sejauh yang aku bisa._

 _"Ya Tuhan, Luhan. Kau membuatku gila."_

 _Aku mengerang ketika mempercepat isapanku. Kepalaku di pangkuannya dan aku merasakan tangannya lembut menangkup sisi kepalaku. Jari-jarinya menelusuri di sekitar tepi telingaku, membuat leherku menggigil, membuat putingku keras._

 _Jempol Sehun berada di pipiku. Miliknya setengah masuk didalam mulutku, dan kepalaku terkulai dari sisi ke sisi, semacam gerakan memutar._

 _Jempolnya pindah ke tepi mulutku, lalu menelusuri garis bibirku. Sehun merasakan kejantanannya meluncur masuk dan keluar dari mulutku._

 _Aku mendongak dan melihat ekspresi wajah dan mulutnya yang membentuk huruf O, mata Sehun setengah tertutup di bawah kelopak berat dengan kabut kenikmatan, dan dia memiringkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan pandangan yang berbeda._

 _Tangannya melepaskan wajahku dan beristirahat di lengan kursi. Sehun membaringkan sedikit punggungnya._

 _"Aku yakin kau sudah sering melakukannya di sini," kataku,_

 _Sambil membelai Sehun dengan tanganku. Aku sengaja mengatakan itu sebagai sebuah pernyataan, daripada sebagai sebuah pertanyaan._

 _"Tidak pernah."_

 _"Tidak pernah di sini, atau tidak pernah…"_

 _Jawabannya keluar hanya seperti desahan napasnya._

 _"Tidak pernah di dalam bioskop."_

 _Aku sedikit khawatir tentang aku tidak bisa memuaskan Sehun, mengingat dia lebih tua dan jelas memiliki pengalaman lebih dariku. Pikiran bahwa aku bisa menjadi yang pertama bagi Sehun sungguh sangat mendebarkan._

 _Aku membawa miliknya ke mulutku lagi._

 _"Tidak boleh pakai tangan," katanya._

 _Nada memerintah dalam suaranya sudah cukup untuk membuatku basah jika saja aku sudah begitu terangsang. Tapi sekarang semua ini tentang Sehun._

 _Aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di pahanya. Kejantanannya berdiri bebas, mulutku menutupinya disekitar kepala bawahnya. Aku bisa merasakan tetesan pertama precumnya._

 _Sehun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya, membelai miliknya dengan bibirku dan lidahku. Aku suka bisa membuat Sehun bergerak seperti itu. Kejantanannya menjadi lebih keras, membengkak dalam menanggapi sensasi mulutku._

 _Aku berkonsentrasi pada kenikmatannya, memutar-mutar lidahku di kepala penisnya saat Sehun mendorong masuk ke dalam mulutku, bibirku mengetat disekelilingnya. Aku mendengar napas Sehun jadi berat dan mendalam. Aku mendongak dan melihat dia menatap tajam pada wajahku._

 _"Luhan…"_

 _Aku menggerakkan kepalaku dengan intensitas lebih, kejantanannya tergelincir di lidahku. Aku bertekad untuk menarik setiap tetes kenikmatan darinya. Tangan Sehun di sisi kepalaku lagi. Jari-jarinya menyisir jauh ke rambutku._

 _"Aku hampir klimaks."_

 _Aku sangat menginginkannya. Ingin merasakan, mencicipi, dan menelannya, seolah-olah itu adalah cara lain untuk mengalami kekuasaannya._

 _Sehun berhenti menyodok. Aku merasa kejantanannya berkedut dan mulai berdenyut. Kemudian mengalirlah satu aliran sperma, dan aliran berikutnya._

 _"Ah, Tuhan…"_

 _Aku menatap wajahnya, namun kepalanya mendongak ke sandaran kursi. Sehun terus datang, seolah-olah ini tidak akan pernah berakhir._

 _Cara tubuhnya bereaksi kepadaku, kata-kata dan suara saat Sehun bicara, setiap tanggapannya terhadap caraku membuatnya orgasme adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan yang bisa aku miliki malam ini._

 _Aku membersihkannya dengan lidahku, dan ketika selesai aku meletakkan kejantanannya kembali ke celananya. Sehun masih sedikit keras._

 _"Jangan dimasukkan," katanya. "Kita belum selesai."_

 _"Oh ya kita sudah selesai."_

 _Sehun menatapku bingung. "Aku juga ingin memuaskanmu, Luhan."_

 **Luhan pov end...**

Luhan menggeleng dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya saat ia menutup ritsleting celana Sehun.

"Aku tahu, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkanmu. Aku bilang ini adalah balasan kecil untukmu atas apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku di kantormu."

"Kau tidak harus membalasnya, seperti yang kau katakan."

"Aku tahu aku tidak perlu. Tapi aku menginginkannya." Luhan berdiri. "Sekarang, ayo kita pergi ke atas."

Luhan menyukai kenyataan bahwa Sehun ingin membuatnya telanjang. Selain itu, Luhan tahu di lain waktu ketika mereka berhubungan seks, mungkin Sehun akan meledakkannya.

Sehun berdiri dan menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Luhan. Ini adalah pertama kalinya seorang pria telah menciumnya setelah mendapatkan _blowjob_.

Dalam pengalaman Luhan yang tidak banyak, pria tidak akan mendekati mulut seorang gadis setelah mereka _datang_ di dalamnya. Tapi Sehun berbeda. Jadi sangat berbeda.

Luhan harus melepaskan diri dari ciuman itu, bisa membawa risiko besar terhadapnya dan kemudian mungkin Luhan akan bergairah karena godaannya. Dan Luhan benar-benar ingin ini menjadi semuanya hanya tentang Sehun.

"Ayo kita pergi."

Luhan berlari melintasi lantai teater, seperti anak kecil, dan berjalan menaiki tangga. Sehun tepat di belakangnya, berkata,

"Kau membuatku takjub, kau tahu itu?"

.

.

.

Kemudian, saat Luhan naik ke tempat tidurnya, ia mulai khawatir tentang insiden Kris. Sehun dan Luhan berbaring berdampingan, saling berhadapan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia menggugatmu?" tanya Luhan.

"Dia tidak akan berani."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau punya kekayaan… berapa juta dollar? Mengapa dia tidak akan berani?"

Jari Sehun menelusuri pipi Luhan.

"Semuanya akan terungkap. Dia tidak akan mengambil risiko untuk itu."

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Tenang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Jika itu benar," kata Luhan, "lalu mengapa kau bersikeras bahwa aku harus tinggal di sini bersamamu?"

"Itu hanyalah keputusan mendadak, dengan segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Tapi sekarang lebih mudah karena besok kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang aku tahu belum pernah kau lakukan."

"Apa itu?"

Oh Sehun pasti tidak akan pernah memberitahukannya. Ini akan membuang-buang waktu dan energi bahkan hanya untuk memulai menebak apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat untuk akhir pekan," kata Sehun. "Kita akan mampir tempatmu di pagi hari dan mengambil apa pun yang kau butuhkan."

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ini kejutan."

"Aku benci kejutan," kata Luhan. "Maksudku, aku benci ketegangan."

"Ingat terakhir kali aku bilang aku punya kejutan?"

Ingat? Bagaimana Luhan bisa lupa? Sehun membawanya pergi dan Luhan mendapatkan seks terbaik dalam hidupnya malam itu.

"Segarkan ingatanku," kata Luhan, pura-pura cemberut.

Sehun hanya tersenyum. "Sangat lucu."

Sehun tertidur sebelum Luhan. Luhan memunggunginya dan Sehun memeluknya dari belakang, sangat erat. Luhan mendengarkan napasnya yang dalam dan teratur. Ia lelah, tapi Luhan ingin tetap terjaga dan mengkristalkan perasaan ini selamanya dalam pikirannya.

 _Rasanya indah. Rasanya benar._

 _Setidaknya untuk sementara waktu…_

.

.

.

Fate Into You #1

end

.

.

.

8 Januari 2018

tenang.. jangan panik dulu ya guys, ini end baru di seri #1, minggu depan aku update bawain seri yang ke #2, okee

kok pendek banget kaaaa, yes, ceritanya emang pendek2, karena ada bagian2 di novel asli aku gabungin jd 1 chapter, hoho

sekarang udah pada masuk sekolah yaa? semangat yaa hari ini udah hari senin aja wkk yang sekolah selamat belajar, yang kerja selamat menempuh kerjaan yang menumpuk dan dikejar deadline, kkkkk~

berhubung ini cerita masih panjaaang banget, enjoy aja bacanya yaa

happy monday n see u next time, byebyeee~ thankyou udah fav follow revieeeww, smooch


	7. 2-1 Fade Into Me

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into Me #2

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 1

.

.

Luhan tidak yakin bagaimana menjelaskan betapa anehnya ketika keesokan harinya Luhan menjelajahi Los Angeles menggunakan Porche 911 convertible kepunyaan Sehun.

Itu aneh karena Luhan merasa begitu bebas dan gembira, tapi dipikirannya masih ada ketakutan dari insiden dengan Kris.

Ketika malam di mulai dengan sesuatu yang mengerikan akhirnya berubah menjadi malam percintaan yang memabukkan dengan Sehun, dan keesokan harinya Luhan dibawa ke negara anggur California.

Pada awalnya Sehun tidak memberitahu Luhan ke mana mereka pergi. Dia hanya pergi ke Bandara kecil Bob Hope di luar dari Burbank, di mana banyak bintang Hollywood menyimpan pesawat pribadinya.

Luhan kagum ketika Sehun bilang dia mempunyai pesawat pribadi.

"Tapi aku tidak menerbangkannya," kata Sehun.

"Oh, baiklah aku tidak terkesan."

Sehun menangkap sarkasme Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Naiklah ke pesawat. Pesawatku."

Dan itulah yang Luhan lakukan, dengan gembira berlari menaiki tangga dan Sehun mengikutinya, menepuk pantatnya sekali.

Ketika mendarat, mereka melihat pemandangan pantai California. Menjadi bagian dari Midwest, Luhan jarang melihat pantai. Luhan telah melihat pantai California, apa yang ia lihat, sangat menggugah hati. Pemandangan dari udara pun lebih cantik.

Sehun telah menyiapkan sarapan saat berada dipenerbangan, dan sekitar tiga puluh menit di dalam perjalanan, mereka minum jus jeruk dan kopi, dan berbagi sepiring besar roti Perancis dengan buah berri, krim dan sirup.

"Apa kau mencoba membuatku gemuk hingga tak ada orang lain yang akan menginginkanku?"

Sehun menatapnya ke atas dan ke bawah.

"Satu piring roti Perancis tak akan membuatmu gemuk."

Luhan melemparkan serbetnya pada Sehun.

"Jahat. Kau tahu itu bukan yang kumaksud."

Sehun menelan gigitan terakhir sarapannya dengan senyum di wajahnya, meneguk OJ dan berkata,

"Aku tidak peduli jika orang lain menginginkanmu. Yang pasti mereka tidak akan mengambilmu dariku."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang di Napa," kata Sehun saat mereka mendarat.

Luhan telah mendengar tentang tempat ini sepanjang hidupnya, tetapi sekalipun belum pernah ke sana, itu hanya sebagai fantasi dalam pikirannya.

Sama seperti yang Luhan rasakan tentang Sehun. Tapi dia benar-benar nyata. Begitu juga Napa. Dan mereka berada di sini seperti apa yang dijanjikannya untuk berakhir pekan yang menakjubkan.

Mobil Sehun menunggu mereka di bandara, tidak ada kemewahan yang mencolok, hanya sebuah Jeep tua yang menyenangkan, dan Sehun mengemudikannya seperti dia baru saja mencurinya.

Mereka melalui jalan yang berliku-liku melalui kebun anggur. Sehun seperti pemandu wisata, dia mengatakan dengan rinci tentang berbagai perkebunan anggur yang mereka lewati.

Akhirnya berhenti di sebuah pondok di sisi bukit. Itu wilayah pribadi, terletak di sepetak pepohonan. Luhan keluar dari mobil dan melihat sekeliling, menghirup udara, segar dan renyah.

"Ayo,"

Sehun berkata saat Luhan menatap keluar di pedesaan, melihat pemandangan.

"Ada banyak waktu untuk melihat-lihat. Apa yang aku inginkan sekarang adalah berada di dalam dirimu."

"Kenapa, Tuan Sehun," kata Luhan berbicara seperti putri kerajaan, "apa yang ada dipikiranmu?"

Luhan mencoba bersikap main-main. Mereka senang untuk berolok-olok dan menggoda selama perjalanan ke sini. Luhan mengharapkan Sehun untuk membalasnya. Tapi Sehun tidak melakukannya.

"Apa yang ada di benakku, Luhan yang cantik, adalah kau… telanjang, di tempat tidur, sehingga aku bisa melakukan segala cara denganmu."

Sehun melangkah ke arah Luhan dan sebelum sadar, mulut Sehun sudah berada di mulutnya. Bibir Luhan terpisah, membiarkan lidahnya menggeser masuk.

Sehun menggendongnya dan melingkarkan kaki Luhan di pinggangnya, mengunci pergelangan kakinya di belakang punggungnya. Sehun berjalan ke sofa.

 _Ada sesuatu tentang pria ini dan sofa…_

Sehun menidurkannya dengan lembut, dan Luhan merasa ereksinya menekan di antara kedua kakinya.

"Mari kita lepaskan ini."

Sehun membuka kancing celana Luhan, membuka ritsleting, dan mulai menurunkan dari pinggul ke kakinya. Ketika Sehun menciumnya lagi, dia membuat suara mengerang yang dalam di dadanya, hampir seperti geraman, bercampur dengan napasnya yang hangat bibir Luhan.

Sehun menelusurkan tangannya di bagian dalam kaki Luhan, dan menyelipkan jarinya di bawah elastis celana dalamnya. Mereka bertatapan saat Luhan melengkung ketika merasakan jari Sehun menyentuh clitnya.

"Sudah basah," kata Sehun.

"Kau memiliki efek padaku."

 **Luhan pov on...**

 _Sehun menciumku lagi, keras, penuh gairah, mengambil lidahku ke dalam mulutnya dan mengisap di atasnya. Jarinya tinggal tepat di clitku, melingkari dengan sempurna ditempat yang sudah licin tersebut._

 _Sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menggosok clitku, dan aku merasa dia menyelipkan satu jari dalam diriku, kemudian jari yang kedua._

 _Dahi kami bersentuhan dan aku melihat jauh ke dalam matanya saat dia menggodaku sepenuhnya. Sehun menjilat bibirku, lalu berkata,_

 _"Aku akan membawamu ke titik di mana kau memohon padaku untuk bercinta."_

 _"Aku sudah ada di titik itu," kataku, tanpa ragu-ragu._

 _Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sedikit._

 _"Tidak, belum. **Aku akan menjadi hakimnya**."_

 _Sehun kembali menciumku dan jari-jarinya terus mengeksplorasi, menemukan titik yang membuatku menggeliat. Dia tahu sudah mendapatkanku. Dia terus menggosok di sana saat aku menggeliat di bawahnya._

 _Persetan._

 _Orang ini tahu bagaimana cara membuatku klimaks dengan begitu nikmatnya, begitu mudah. Seperti biasanya…_

 _Sehun berhenti dan bangkit, berlutut di sofa. Dia menarik kemejanya di atas kepalanya. Aku suka melihat otot-ototnya bergerak di bawah kulitnya._

 _Dia berdiri, membuka ikat pinggangnya, membuka ritsleting celananya, dan segera berdiri di sana benar-benar telanjang._

 _Setiap kali aku melihatnya aku semakin kagum dengan tubuhnya yang indah. Dan tampaknya dia menikmati caraku menatapnya, karena dia hanya berdiri di sana— benar-benar terlihat olehku, dan kejantanannya mengeras dengan penuh nafsu._

 _"Duduk," katanya._

 _Nada memerintah dalam suaranya menggelitik tubuhku. Sebelumnya belum pernah ada seorang pria yang bisa bicara padaku seperti itu tanpa memicu hal sepele dalam diriku, atau bahkan menyebabkan sedikit tawa._

 _Tapi dengan Sehun… dia sangat jauh berbeda._

 _Sehun melangkah ke arahku dan, tanpa kata, mengarahkan kejantanannya ke mulutku. Aku membuka mulutku dan merasakan kepala kejantanannya melewati bibirku._

 _"Hisap aku di situ."_

 _Sekali lagi, sifat memerintahnya yang blak-blakan mendesakku untuk menyenangkannya._

 _Kepala kejantanannya terletak di antara bibirku yang mengerucut. Aku mengisap lembut, kemudian menggerakkan lidahku dalam gerakan melingkar di sekitarnya. Sebuah tetesan precum menjadi hadiah untukku._

 _"Kau tampak begitu cantik ketika melakukan itu. Ambil semuanya sekarang."_

 _Sehun meletakkan tangannya di sisi kepalaku, telapak tangannya di pipiku, jari-jarinya menunjuk ke bawah dan melengkung di bawah daguku._

 _Sehun memegang kepalaku saat kepalaku bergerak maju mundur, perlahan-lahan, dia bercinta dengan mulutku._

 _Aku merasa kejantanannya menjadi lebih keras dan lebih besar saat meluncur keluar masuk dalam mulutku._

 _Sehun menarik ereksinya keluar setelah satu menit atau lebih._

 _"Lihat, apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, Luhan."_

 _Ereksinya besar, penuh, tampak seperti ada di ambang batas siap meledak tepat di depan wajahku. Licin dan berkilau karena hisapanku. Mengarah lurus dan sedikit ke atas. Berhasrat. Siap._

 _Sehun bergerak ke arahku, membungkuk, dan menciumku dengan penuh semangat._

 _"Berbaringlah."_

 _Aku memposisikan diri seperti apa yang diinginkannya._

 _Dia berlutut di depanku, dan dalam waktu kurang dari dua detik mulutnya sudah berada di diriku. Lidahnya membukaku dan menyelinap ke dalam lubang basahku._

 _Sialan, aku bisa orgasme hanya dari permainan lidah Sehun. Tapi aku belum menginginkannya. Aku ingin terbangun perlahan-lahan sebelum melepaskannya._

 _"Jangan klimaks dulu," kata Sehun._

 _Seolah-olah dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Dan sialan, dilihat dari segala hal yang mampu dia lakukan saat bersamaku, mungkin dia bisa membacanya._

 _Bibir Sehun mengepung clitku. Menyedot masuk ke dalam mulutnya dan aku mendorong pinggulku ke atas untuk mendekatkan ke wajahnya._

 _Aku memandang ke arahnya. Matanya terbuka lebar, melihat tepat kembali ke arahku. Sehun sudah menyaksikan reaksiku. Saat itu, dia menyelipkan jari ke dalam diriku lagi, menekuknya hingga mengena di tempat yang telah dia temukan sebelumnya. Aku mencengkeram jarinya bersamaan ketika dia menggosokku._

 _Sehun menarik wajahnya, namun terus menyetubuhiku dengan jarinya. Hanya satu pada awalnya, tapi kemudian yang lain ikut bergabung._

 _Pandanganku akan berkabut karena kenikmatan, tapi aku bisa melihat ke bawah tubuhku dan melihat dia masih menatapku. Menonton saat aku menggeliat di sofa dan meraih salah satu bantal begitu erat, aku mungkin bisa merobeknya sampai terbuka._

 _Kurasa aku hampir kehilangan suaraku, tetapi aku sadar itu salah ketika tanpa sadar aku berkata, hampir berteriak,_

 _"Bercintalah denganku, Sehun. Bercintalah denganku!"_

 _Seperti yang dia katakan, Sehun akan membawaku sampai ke suatu titik di mana aku memohon padanya agar bercinta denganku._

 _Dan akhirnya, untungnya, itulah yang Sehun lakukan…_

 _Dengan kondom yang terpasang, dia mendorong ke dalam diriku perlahan-lahan. Dalam. Kemudian keras, dari pangkalnya. Ada sedikit rasa sakit menusuk saat dia meregangkanku, tapi dengan cepat berubah menjadi kenikmatan._

 _Sama seperti terakhir kali saat kita bercinta, Sehun memegang lagi kedua pergelangan tanganku di tangannya yang kuat dan lenganku disematkan di atas kepalaku di belakang sofa._

 _Aku bergoyang-goyang saat Sehun menyodokku, yang menambah kecepatan dan intensitas. Aku bisa melihat di wajahnya betapa dia menginginkanku, membutuhkanku, membaringkanku di sofa dengan kakiku yang terbuka lebar untuknya dengan cara apapun yang dia mau… dan itu adalah wajah terseksi yang pernah kulihat di wajah seorang pria._

 _"Katakan padaku bagaimana rasanya."_

 _Aku hampir kehabisan napas tapi aku berhasil_ ,

 _"Sempurna"_

 _Sehun menyodokku lebih keras, kemudian berhenti, wajahnya hanya beberapa inci dari wajahku._

 _"Kau yang sempurna."_

 _Sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya dan mengambil putingku ke dalam mulutnya, mengisap dalam lahap, kemudian menjalankan lidahnya di sekitar tepi putingku, menjentikkan lidahnya di atasnya, membuatnya jadi keras penuh._

 _Lalu Sehun menutup bibirnya sekitar putingku yang lain, dan menekannya di antara lidah dan gigi atasnya, lembut di satu sisi, kasar di sisi yang lain, nikmat dan ada sedikit rasa sakit._

 _Aku menahan napas dan akhirnya harus membiarkannya terbuang dan mengambil napas lagi. Aku bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa aku sudah melakukannya._

 _Sialan, seberapa jauh aku membiarkan diriku terhanyut hingga aku lupa untuk bernapas ketika Sehun melakukan hal itu padaku?_

 _Sehun melepaskan pegangan di pergelangan tanganku, kemudian membungkus tangannya di sekitar pergelangan kakiku dan mengangkatnya di depannya, jadi sekarang aku berbaring miring._

 _Ereksinya masih terkubur jauh di dalam diriku._

 _"Sebutlah namaku."_

 _Aku tidak memiliki kekuatan bernapas untuk mengatakan apapun, paru-paruku bekerja keras, nyaris terengah-engah._

 _"Sebutlah namaku, Luhan."_

 _"Se-sehun…"_

 _"Luhan."_

 _"Sehun."_

 _Dorongannya meningkat, lebih keras dan lebih dalam._

 _Dalam situasi yang lain, mengulangi menyebut nama masing-masing akan menjadi konyol. Hanya permainan anak-anak. Tapi ini jauh lebih baik dari sekedar permainan anak-anak. Hanya kami berdua, sendiri, bercinta, memanggil nama satu sama lain._

 _Sehun sedang berlutut di lantai dan aku berbaring miring di sofa, sudutnya sangat sempurna. Satu tangannya dipahaku, satu di pantatku, saat dia mendorong ke dalam diriku._

 _Aku mencengkeram bantal dan menariknya ke atas wajahku. Aku ingin berteriak karena sensasi tidak nyata ini dan aku ingin suaraku teredam. Tapi Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan menarik bantalnya._

 _"Aku ingin mendengarmu."_

 _Saat aku mengerang dan bernapas berat, Sehun membungkuk di atasku. Dia membalik tubuhku menjadi tengkurap dan menurunkan lututku di lantai, lenganku masih di sofa._

 _Dari belakang, dia meluncur lebih dalam di tubuhku ketika pinggulnya bertemu pantatku._

 _"Lepaskan suaramu, Luhan."_

 _Aku menjerit dan "Oh!" Dan kemudian "Ya!" Dan kemudian namanya._

 _"Ya begitu."_

 _Sehun menyibak rambutku ke satu sisi, mengekspos leherku. Aku merasakan bibirnya di leherku, mengisap pada kulitku, lalu sisi keras dari giginya menyerempet di kulitku._

 _Persetan. Rasanya seperti dia mencoba untuk memakanku, mengkonsumsi semuanya dari diriku…_

 _Mulutnya masih di leherku, dia meraih pinggulku. Aku masih bisa merasakan salah satu jari Itu koneksi verbal. tepat di clitku, dan dia mulai membuat lingkaran di sekitarnya. Aku menjatuhkan kepalaku ke sofa dan melepaskan semuanya—kuserahkan kontrol sepenuhnya pada Sehun._

 _"Ogasmelah untukku," bisiknya. "Sekarang."_

 _Aku tidak bisa menahan. Dalam sekejap, orgasme yang melanda sekujur tubuhku, dan seksku mengejang melingkupi kejantanannya._

 _Dia memperlambat dorongannya, menikmati orgasmeku perlahan-lahan. Dan kemudian aku merasakan kejantanannya berkedut dan berdenyut. Kemudian menghembuskan napas makin keras di atas leherku, panas dan beruap._

 _"Oh…" dia mengerang saat dia mulai klimaks._

 **Luhan pov end...**

.

.

.

Luhan akan sangat puas jika bisa tidur siang setelah serangkaian seks yang luar biasa, tapi Sehun sangat ingin memperlihatkan kebun anggur itu padanya.

Sehun juga bilang dia lapar, sebenarnya Luhan mulai curiga, alasan sebenarnya adalah dia sedang terburu-buru untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Apa ada, pria yang kelaparan setelah berhubungan seks?

Sesuatu tentang naluri hewani, mungkin. Dilihat dari keganasan Sehun di sofa tadi, Luhan rasa itu adalah asumsi yang bagus.

Mereka mandi bersama-sama. Sehun mencuci rambutnya dan itu menjadi hal yang sangat intim dan erotis, yang Luhan tulis dalam bukunya.

Luhan menyukai bagaimana tangannya yang tergelincir dan meluncur di seluruh tubuh telanjang Sehun. Lupakan ide tidur siang, Luhan bisa tinggal di kamar mandi itu sepanjang hari.

Tapi ada begitu banyak yang harus dilakukan, begitu banyak sesuatu untuk dilihat.

Mereka makan siang di sebuah restoran masakan California, di luar geladak, menghadap ladang anggur yang tampak tiada habisnya.

"Bagaimana?"

Mereka telah berpindah menu dari salad ke flatbread dengan tomat segar lokal, artichoke hearts (jantung bunga artichoke), bawang, jamur, diakhiri dengan bumbu dan lapisan segar mozzarella buatan sendiri.

"Menakjubkan," kata Luhan. "Bahkan aku hampir tidak akan menyebutnya pizza."

"Jenis yang paling sehat. Mau anggur lagi?"

Luhan mengangguk tapi tidak bicara, masih mengigit.

Mereka menikmati jeda keheningan beberapa saat dan kemudian Luhan bertanya pada Sehun apa dia masih menulis skenario film.

Sehun menatapnya dan mengerutkan kening.

"Sepanjang waktu."

"Apakah kau akan memfilmkan salah satunya?"

Sehun meneguk anggurnya, meletakkannya di atas meja, dan napasnya yang berat meninggalkan mulutnya.

"Mungkin tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya menulis untuk diriku sendiri sekarang. Kupikir aku sudah mengatakan semua yang ingin kukatakan di filmku yang sudah dibuat."

Ada sesuatu di wajahnya yang mengatakan pada Luhan bahwa Sehun tak ingin membicarakannya. Mungkin semacam penyesalan, atau kejenuhan, atau… mungkin kelelahan.

"Aku tidak yakin berapa lama lagi aku akan melakukan ini," kata Sehun.

Dan dengan cepat, Sehun menambahkan,

"Tapi itu hanya diketahui antara kau dan aku."

Luhan bertanya-tanya apa film yang akan Sehun buat dengan klien mereka, Jung Soojung, akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya. Luhan telah membaca naskahnya dan berpikir itu akan menjadi sebuah film yang luar biasa.

Berpikir bahwa Luhan telah memainkan beberapa bagian kecil dalam hasil karya Sehun yang mungkin menjadi film terakhir Sehun, itu mendebarkan sekaligus mengerikan pada saat yang sama.

Lebih penting lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa Sehun telah berbagi rahasia dengannya. Sehun cukup mempercayainya untuk memberitahu Luhan bahwa dia berpikir untuk keluar dari bisnis ini. Tidak mungkin Luhan akan melanggar kepercayaan Sehun.

"Oke," kata Luhan, "Jadi kau menulis untuk dirimu sendiri. Apa semua skrip-mu tergeletak di sembarang tempat?"

"Tidak tergeletak di sembarang tempat."

Sehun tersenyum.

"...Aku menyimpan semuanya dalam laci meja. Yang terkunci," dia menambahkan, "jadi jangan berpikir tentang mencurinya dan menjualnya di eBay."

"Apa?!"

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tuhan, kau sangat menyenangkan untuk digoda, kau tahu itu?"

"Kita punya selera humor yang bagus."

"Ya, kita punya itu."

Sehun mengangkat anggurnya, mereka mendentingkan gelas, dan minum.

Menghabiskan setidaknya satu jam di sana, bermalas-malasan, menghadap ke kebun anggur, saling memandang, dan membicarakan hal-hal kecil, hanya itu, sampai pada percakapan tentang Kris.

"Apa yang mampu dia lakukan?"

Luhan mengangkat bahu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau sudah bilang apa yang dia lakukan malam itu, tapi apa ada lagi?"

"Tidak."

Alisnya naik. "Jujur?"

"Jujur. Dan aku lebih suka tidak membicarakan tentang urusan dia sekarang."

"Luhan, kalau aku ingin melindungimu, aku perlu tahu."

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk melindungiku," kata Luhan, sedikit lebih masam dari yang dimaksudkan. "Jika dia kembali, aku akan menelepon polisi."

Sehun menggeleng. "Mereka tidak akan melakukan apa-apa. Setidaknya tidak sampai dia melanggar batas yang sangat besar dan mencoba untuk menyakitimu, atau benar-benar menyakitimu."

Luhan tahu Sehun benar. Ditambah lagi, ada aspek lain untuk menjauhkan semua ini dari keluarganya.

Untuk saat ini, walau bagaimanapun nama Kris telah muncul di LA, Luhan mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin ada masalah yang lebih mendalam dari kendali kemarahan obsesifnya.

Tapi apa yang akan Luhan lakukan? Mengungkapkan rasa takut itu kepada Sehun? Lalu apa?

Luhan tidak tahu persis apa yang Sehun bisa lakukan. Ia benar benar hanya ingin Kris pergi, kembali ke Ohio, dan tinggal di sana.

Dan sama seperti Luhan ingin Kris pergi, ia juga ingin topik tentang Kris segera berakhir. Hal ini seharusnya menjadi liburan akhir pekan yang fantastis. Dan itu sudah terjadi, tapi kekhawatiran Sehun mengenai Kris telah mengancurkannya.

Luhan harus mengembalikan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentangmu."

Sehun menatapnya. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata,

"Semuanya."

"Itu banyak."

"Apa kita terburu-buru?"

Sehun tersenyum dan meneguk anggurnya. Kemudian dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya.

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

12 Januari 2018

apa kabar semuanyaa? kemaren sempet heboh rumor sehun dating, mungkin ada dari kalian yg kecewa, sedih dll. tapi please, jangan berkoar dulu sebelum ada konfirmasi resmi dari SM ya guys, kita harus menjaga nama baik EXOL Indonesia. oke

keknya buat sekarang aku lebih sering update FIM, gak tau kenapa lagi kangen2an ama hunhan, jd pen yg romantis2, hiksss

asli! aku bener2 berharap di RL nanti bakalan ada moment hunhan atau luhan x exo, bener2 rinduuu~

oiya aku mau promote lagi niih.. para author hunhan gs bikin 1 akun bersama yang isinya ff2 hunhan project, jangan lupa follow yaaa, nama akun nya...

 **Daisy Universe**

makasih udah fav follow review, maaf aku gak nyebutin nama kalian 1 1, tapi yang pasti aku ngerhargain itu semua, kalian udah mau revieew itu sebagai penyemangat buat remake lagi. okedeh kalau gitu, see you guys, chu~


	8. 2-2

_**previous chapter...**_

 _Dan sama seperti Luhan ingin Kris pergi, ia juga ingin topik tentang Kris segera berakhir. Hal ini seharusnya menjadi liburan akhir pekan yang fantastis. Dan itu sudah terjadi, tapi kekhawatiran Sehun mengenai Kris telah mengancurkannya._

 _Luhan harus mengembalikan pembicaraan mereka._

 _"Ceritakan lebih banyak tentangmu."_

 _Sehun menatapnya. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?"_

 _Luhan berpikir sejenak, kemudian berkata,_

 _"Semuanya."_

 _"Itu banyak."_

 _"Apa kita terburu-buru?"_

 _Sehun tersenyum dan meneguk anggurnya. Kemudian dia menceritakan kisah hidupnya._

.

.

.

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into Me #2

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 2

.

.

Ternyata Sehun juga berasal dari Midwest. Jadi mereka punya kesamaan. Hari itu ketika Luhan bertemu dengannya dan kemudian melakukan penelitian tentang Sehun di Internet, Luhan tidak melihat adanya informasi tentang tempat dan tanggal lahir, hanya usianya saja.

Halaman Wikipedia sebagian besar berisi tentang data profesional, yang sangat menarik perhatiannya, tapi sekarang yang Luhan perlu lebih tahu adalah tentang Sehun sebagai manusia, bukan Sehun yang orang penting di Hollywood.

Sehun anak tunggal, ayahnya adalah salesman pakaian pria, ibunya seorang guru, orang tuanya menginginkan Sehun untuk masuk perguruan tinggi dan memperoleh gelar bisnis. Tapi Sehun tidak tertarik dalam hal itu.

Sebagian besar masa remajanya dihabiskan di bioskop dan perpustakaan, menyerap film dan sastra. Sehun benar-benar terpesona dengan ide tentang tokoh karakter dan cerita yang bisa muncul dari mana saja.

Sehun mulai mengisi notebook dengan ide, plot, karakter, adegan, semua hal-hal besar yang campur aduk mengalir dari pikirannya bila penanya menyentuh kertas.

Beginilah cara Sehun menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu luangnya. Bahkan waktu yang seharusnya dia isi dengan belajar.

Ketika Sehun berusia enam belas tahun, ia berhenti pergi ke gereja, merupakan suatu kekecewaan besar bagi orang tuanya. Yang ingin Sehun lakukan hanyalah menulis, dan setiap kali dia tidak melakukannya, dalam pikirannya, dia telah membuang-buang waktu.

Ketika Sehun mengumumkan keinginannya untuk berhenti menghabiskan dua atau tiga jam setiap hari Minggu di gereja, adu agumen meledak, dan Sehun meninggalkan rumah selama tiga hari.

"Aku harus pulang. Aku tak punya uang, dan rumah adalah tempat di mana ada makanan,"

Sehun mengatakan pada Luhan sambil tersenyum.

Orang tuanya sangat senang ketika Sehun kembali ke rumah, setidaknya untuk malam pertama. Keesokan harinya mereka mulai mengeluarkan instruksi, sekolah, dan lebih sedikit waktu bermain, seperti yang disebut oleh ayahnya

"Membuang-buang waktu dengan menulis," dan tuntutan wajib untuk tetap pergi ke gereja.

Sehun mematuhi ayahnya. Ia tetap pergi ke gereja, tapi menghabiskan sebagian besar waktu menulis di kepalanya. Saat itulah Sehun menyadari bahwa dia memiliki memori seperti perangkap baja—Sehun bisa menulis dalam pikiran, bahkan mengedit dalam pikiran, dan ketika dia sampai di rumah dia dengan kalut menuliskannya secara acak-acakan dalam pusaran kegembiraan.

"Fakta bahwa aku bisa melakukan itu adalah bukti lebih bahwa aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi seorang penulis."

Itu berhasil untuk sementara waktu. Lalu datanglah pertempuran tak terelakkan dengan orang tuanya tentang di mana Sehun akan kuliah. Sehun pantang menyerah dalam keinginannya untuk pergi ke sekolah film.

Orang tuanya mengatakan mereka tak akan mampu membayar jika Sehun pergi jauh, jauh ke UCLA, di mana Sehun ingin memulai di level sarjana dan kemudian melamar untuk sekolah film di tahun ketiga kuliahnya, sebagai persyaratan untuk diterima.

 **flashback on...**

 _Sendirian di suatu siang dengan ayahnya, sementara ibunya berada di toko kelontong, Sehun menghadap ayahnya._

 _"Berhentilah memukul ibu."_

 _Ayah Sehun berbalik menghadapnya._

 _"Apa yang akan kau lakukan tentang hal itu?"_

 _Sehun melangkah lebih dekat dengan ayahnya, dan menatap ke bawah padanya. Pada saat ini, Sehun lebih tinggi satu inci dari ayahnya, juga lebih berat dari ayahnya setidaknya dua puluh pound—dan semua itu otot._

 _"Sentuh ibu lagi dan ayah akan tahu apa yang akan kulakukan tentang hal itu."_

 _Ayah Sehun tertawa, tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa._

 _"Dan selalu ada polisi," tambah Sehun._

 _"Jadi," kata ayahnya, "apa yang akan kau lakukan? Memerasku?"_

 _Sehun hanya tertawa dan meninggalkan ruangan._

 **flashback off..**

Ayahnya sudah seperti bajingan, tak pernah memberi Sehun kebebasan yang dia inginkan atau butuhkan, selalu memperlakukan Sehun seperti tak mampu melakukan sesuatu dengan benar, mengambil sabuknya dan memukul Sehun, atau memukulnya dengan punggung tangannya, yang menyengat karena cincin.

Nah, sekarang semuanya telah berubah. Sehun lebih superior dari ayahnya. Sehun tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan, dan dia menetaskan rencananya selama beberapa minggu ke depan.

Sehun akan meninggalkan rumah, mengambil 361 dolar yang dia punya atas namanya, dan menumpang mobil melintasi setengah negara untuk ke Hollywood. Tapi itu mungkin tidak akan cukup.

Sehun tidak pernah berpikir untuk memeras ayahnya sebelum dia sendiri menyebutkan kemungkinan itu. Sekarang tampaknya itu seperti ide yang sangat bagus. Jadi, dua hari sebelum Sehun kabur ke luar kota, dia pergi ke toko tempat ayahnya bekerja dan mengatakan dia membutuhkan lima ribu dolar.

Ayahnya tidak bertanya apapun. Dia hanya menulis cek. Setelah apa yang dia katakan, ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa dia tahu tentang Nayoung dan Eugine, dua perempuan selingkuhan ayahnya (hubungan dengan Nayoung masih berlangsung, sejauh yang Sehun bisa bayangkan). Ayah Sehun bahkan tidak tampak terkejut, dia tidak bertanya bagaimana Sehun bisa tahu.

Ketika Sehun meninggalkan kantor, ia berbalik dan menatap ayahnya. Mata ayahnya sudah lelah, dan dia tampaknya telah menyerah untuk memiliki hubungan yang normal dengan anaknya.

Dua hari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh belas, Sehun mengatakan kepada ibunya untuk mengepak barang-barang kesukaan ibunya, tapi hanya dua buah tas.

Pada pagi hari ulang tahunnya, setelah ayahnya berangkat kerja, Sehun dan ibunya naik bus Greyhound. Busnya menuju ke California Selatan. Pada saat busnya berjalan ibu Sehun mengatakan dia selalu ingin Sehun melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, dan selama ini dia setuju dengan ayahnya karena ayahnya terus menguasainya. Sehun mengatakan dia sudah tahu.

Selama tiga tahun berikutnya, Sehun bekerja di bioskop, restoran, dan pompa bensin, sementara dia menyelesaikan SMA-nya. Ibunya mendapat pekerjaan sebagai asisten guru di sebuah sekolah menengah.

Akhirnya Sehun mendapat pekerjaan yang menarik baginya, sebagai penyiar PA (public address) pada bus wisata. Dia mengesankan pemilik perusahaan bus wisata karena punya pengetahuan luas, hampir obsesif tentang Hollywood.

Hal ini menyebabkan Sehun mempunyai koneksi dengan seseorang yang bekerja sebagai asisten produksi junior di studio MGM. Kakinya sudah berada di pintu gerbang Hollywood.

Sehun mulai meninggalkan skrip asli miliknya tergeletak di sekitar studio—di ruang konferensi, diberbagai slot surat, di bawah kaca depan mobil yang diparkir di tempat yang ditandai dengan nama-nama besar.

Begitulah cara Sehun menjual naskah pertamanya. Dia adalah seorang penulis skenario yang berhasil atas jerih payahnya sendiri, tanpa agen, dan semuanya itu sebelum dia berusia dua puluh tahun.

Pada saat Sehun berumur dua puluh lima dia memiliki tiga film blockbuster, nominasi Oscar, dan langkah berikutnya adalah menyutradarai dan memproduksi. Tapi dia tidak bahagia sejak itu.

"Dan," kata Sehun, "sampai hari ini aku tidak pernah mengatakan kepada ibuku bahwa aku tahu tentang pengkhianatan ayahku."

"Kau bisa membuat ayahmu hancur."

Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Tapi itu akan merusak ibuku juga. Ibu bahagia sekarang. Dia tinggal di Thousand Oaks. Tidak terlalu jauh dariku, tapi juga tidak terlalu dekat."

"Dan ayahmu?"

"Setahun ini aku belum pernah mendengar kabar apa-apa tentang dia."

Mereka bosan duduk di meja, jadi Sehun menyarankan untuk berjalan-jalan melalui kebun anggur. Ini mengganggu Luhan bahwa dari keseluruhan cerita yang baru saja dikatakan Sehun, dia tidak menyebutkan satu pun tentang pacarnya.

.

.

.

Daripada pergi keluar untuk makan, Sehun membuat salmon panggang dan salad raksasa, dan mereka makan di lantai pondok. Rencana awalnya adalah untuk piknik di malam hari, tapi cuaca membawa hal yang tak terduga, dan hujan.

Keterampilan kuliner Sehun ternyata mengesankan seperti hal lain yang sudah dia lakukan. Makanan yang lezat, dan penataan yang romantis. Hanya mereka berdua duduk di atas selimut besar, perapian menderu, dan Harry Connick Jr. menjadi lagu soundtracknya.

Kemudian, Sehun membuat Luhan kagum lagi. Tapi kali ini saat mereka berada di tempat tidurnya. Luhan mendapatkan tiga kali orgasme dan Sehun hanya sekali, dan Luhan menggodanya setelah itu bahwa sepertinya itu rasio perbandingan yang adil.

Minggu pagi, Luhan terbangun dan tempat tidur kosong. Luhan menelepon Sehun, berpikir dia mungkin berada di ruangan lain, tapi tak ada balasan.

Luhan keluar dari tempat tidur, dan membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut, berjalan melalui lorong, dan melihat keluar di dek besar. Sehun tidak terlihat.

Luhan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari pesan. Tak ada pesan. Luhan mulai khawatir ketika ia mendengar pintu terbuka dan dia datang, berkeringat dan napasnya menderu.

"Pagi."

"Hei. Dari mana saja kau?"

"Pergi untuk lari. Aku sudah sekitar satu mil jauhnya ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku harus meninggalkan pesan untukmu ketika kau bangun. Maaf."

Luhan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Aku berkeringat."

"Aku tidak peduli,"

Kata Luhan, membungkuskan lengan di tubuhnya. Selimut jatuh ke lantai, meninggalkan Luhan berdiri di sana, telanjang.

Sehun mencium pipi Luhan, mendorong dengan lembut, menatap ke atas dan ke bawah dan berkata,

"Kau memakai benda favoritku."

Sebelum Luhan bisa menjawab, ia mendengar dering ponselnya. Luhan mengambilnya dari tas. Telpon dari Baekhyun.

Jika dia bukan teman seapartemennya, mungkin Luhan hanya membiarkannya masuk ke voice mail. Tapi Luhan menjawabnya.

" _Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Semburnya._

"Aku baik-baik. Kenapa?"

" _Kau tak ada di sini sepanjang akhir pekan. Aku mulai khawatir."_

Luhan tidak memakai speaker phone, tapi volumenya cukup keras dan ruangan itu cukup tenang sehingga Sehun bisa mendengar Baekhyun.

Luhan menatapnya dan memutar matanya. Baekhyun, khawatir tentangnya? Luhan terkejut, dia bahkan melihatnya ketika Luhan pergi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku di Napa."

" _Ohhh, bagus. Dengan Sehun?"_

"Ya."

" _Yah, aku akan membiarkan kau kembali melakukan itu dengannya, maksudku, aku akan membiarkan kau kembali padanya." Baekhyun tertawa._

"Oke," kata Luhan, "Aku akan pulang nanti."

Mereka tinggal di Napa untuk makan siang dan pergi melakukan tur pribadi dari salah satu perkebunan anggur tertua di daerah tersebut, di kawal oleh cucu pendiri yang tampak seusia dengan Sehun atau di awal tiga puluhan.

Istrinya bergabung dengan mereka, dan lebih dari sekali Luhan memergoki dia menatap Sehun dengan cara yang cukup berisiko mengingat suaminya berdiri di sana.

Mungkin itu mengganggu Luhan, bahkan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi Luhan semakin nyaman merasakan bahwa Sehun menginginkannya dan hanya dirinya, jadi Luhan tak peduli bagaimana cara wanita itu memandang Sehun.

Ditambah, cara Sehun memegang tangan Luhan membuatnya berpikir bahwa Sehun melihat hal itu juga, dan itu sangat meyakinkannya.

Kedengarannya konyol, Luhan tahu. Tapi, apa yang mungkin bisa Sehun lakukan? Kehilangkannya di suatu tempat di kebun anggur, menemukan cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian suaminya, dan pergi ke suatu tempat pribadi dan meniduri wanita itu?

Tapi Sehun tahu betapa gelisahnya Luhan.

.

.

.

Di pesawat dalam perjalanan pulang, Luhan mengangkat topik yang telah dihindari sebelumnya dan bertanya tentang kehidupan cintanya.

"Kupikir kita akan tidur siang dalam perjalanan pulang," katanya.

"Kapan kita memutuskan itu?"

"Bukan kita. Aku yang memutuskan."

"Oke," kata Luhan. "Jadi mulailah bicara."

Pacar pertama Sehun adalah seorang gadis bernama Lisa. Mereka berumur lima belas ketika mereka mulai berkencan, dan enam belas ketika mereka berhubungan seks.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua. Sehun mengaku dirinya sangatlah gugup selama bercinta, dan panik ketika dia melihat noda darah pada sprei ketika Lisa bangkit untuk pergi ke kamar kecil sesudahnya.

"Cherry-Popper (mengambil keperawanan)," kata Luhan, memukulnya ringan di bahunya.

"Kau mengatakannya seperti aku bersalah saja."

Sehun menatap Luhan, pandangannya seperti biasanya malu-malu di wajahnya.

"Memangnya kau tidak malu?"

"Tidak lebih dari orang yang pertama kali untukmu," tukas Sehun. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan tentang dia?"

"Tidak, tidak. Lanjutkan saja ceritamu."

Sehun tertawa. "Aku sudah menduganya."

Luhan tak ingin bicara tentang ia kehilangan keperawanannya. Itu biasa-biasa saja. Sebenarnya, itu cerita yang membosankan.

Luhan lebih tua dari Lisa ketika ia kehilangan keperawanannya, dan orang itu bukan Oh Sehun. Tuhan, Luhan berharap bahwa dirinya lah yang bersama Sehun malam itu…

Luhan melepaskan pikirannya dan terfokus pada sisa ceritanya…

Lisa mengkhianatinya dengan seorang pria berdada lebar pada tim football. Dia tidak pernah bicara lagi dengannya.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun bertemu dengan Joy, dan dalam waktu dua bulan mereka bicara tentang pernikahan dan anak-anak. Ini adalah selama tahun ketiga di SMA, dan Joy mirip seperti Kyungsoo, ingin menikah di usia muda, punya anak, mapan.

Sehun bersamanya untuk sementara waktu, tidak menyakitinya atau menjanjikan apa-apa. Lagipula mereka masih remaja. Hubungan mereka berakhir ketika Sehun meninggalkan kota, tentu saja.

Setelah di California, Sehun berkencan, tapi tidak ada yang serius. Sebagian dengan sekelompok gadis peselancar, pirang yang berada di pasir sepanjang hari, kulit kecokelatan, cowok-cowok atletik memamerkan keterampilannya di atas papan seluncur mereka. Sehun tidak begitu mahir berselancar katanya, tapi, gadis-gadis itu menyukainya.

"Ya, aku yakin itu," kata Luhan. "Siapa yang bisa menolakmu?" Luhan meremas bisep nya.

"Ternyata banyak perempuan bisa menolakku."

"Oh, teruskan…"

"Tidak ada yang benar-benar menarik," katanya. "Aku belum serius dengan siapa pun untuk waktu yang cukup lama."

"Apa kau ingin menikah?"

Sehun menatap Luhan. "Apa kau melamarku?"

Luhan berseru tertawa lancang. "Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Ya. Pernikahan? Aku tak tahu. Kukira itu hanya masalah berada bersama orang yang tepat."

"Yah, tentu saja."

"Tidak," kata Sehun. "Maksudku keinginan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang hanya ingin menikah? Aku pikir kau benar-benar hanya memiliki keinginan itu ketika kau sedang bersama orang yang tepat. Aku tak tahu bagaimana rasanya, dan jika kau tidak dengan seseorang yang ingin kau nikahi, bagaimana bisa menjadi serius?"

Ada jeda dan Luhan menduga Sehun sedang menunggunya untuk menjawab.

"Aku pikir kau telah berpikir terlalu berlebihan."

"Hmm. Mungkin. Yang penting adalah kau berada di sini."

Mereka terdiam di sisa perjalanan kembali ke Los Angeles. Mereka mendapat beberapa turbulensi sekitar sepuluh menit, tetapi itu adalah penerbangan yang mulus.

Luhan tidak ingin akhir pekan dengan Sehun berakhir. Besok berarti kembali bekerja. Dan Luhan mencintai pekerjaannya, itu akan menjadi pernyataan ekstrim untuk mengatakan bahwa Luhan terganggu oleh pikiran berada bersama Sehun sepanjang waktu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak ada di flat ketika Luhan pulang. Dia tidak mengatakannya di telepon sebelumnya, tapi Luhan menduga Baekhyun bekerja.

Hampir jam 5 sore jadi Luhan memutuskan untuk melakukan tugas regulernya di hari Minggu seperti biasanya yaitu menelpon orang tuanya.

Ibu menjawab teleponnya pada dering pertama. Ayah menerimanya di ekstensi lain. Mereka bertanya bagaimana Luhan menghabiskan seminggu ini dan Luhan mengatakan ia mengisinya dengan kegiatan seperti biasanya, tanpa menceritakan pesiar kecil ke pantai dengan Sehun, tentu saja.

"Apa Kyungsoo ada?"

" _Dia baru saja menidurkan bayinya. Sebentar aku panggilkan," kata Ibu._

Luhan benar-benar harus bicara dengan kakak perempuannya. Luhan sudah menundanya sepanjang akhir pekan.

Ketika Ibu dan ayah memberikan telepon pada Kyungsoo, Luhan berkata,

"Apa kau memberitahu Kris di mana aku berada?"

" _Apa? Tidak! Aku hanya bilang LA._ "

"Dia menguntitku."

" _Dia apa?_ "

Luhan berkata, "Kris muncul di pintu apartemenku Jumat malam."

" _Astaga_."

Rasa terkejut muncul dalam suaranya dan benar-benar takut kemudian berubah menjadi menyesal.

" _Aku sangat menyesal_."

"Ya."

" _Ini salahku. Oh ya Tuhan. Aku sangat menyesal."_

Dan selanjutnya selama dua menit atau lebih, Kyungsoo terus meminta maaf belasan kali setelah Luhan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Luhan tahu dia benar-benar menyesal, tapi Luhan mengatakan padanya untuk berhenti meminta maaf.

Luhan sampai ke bagian tentang bagaimana seseorang menyelamatkannya, tapi Luhan tidak mengatakan padanya siapa orang itu. Luhan hanya mengatakan orang itu adalah tetangga.

"Aku hanya ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku," kata Luhan, berusaha untuk membawa percakapan ini lebih akrab lagi.

" _Apa saja. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu."_

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

12 Januari 2018

next


	9. 2-3

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into Me #2

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 3

.

.

Senin pagi. Luhan sampai ke mejanya tanpa melihat Junmyeon, terima kasih Tuhan. Hal terakhir yang ia butuhkan adalah bosnya bertanya tentang akhir pekannya dan mendeteksi dari wajah Luhan yang merona.

Tentu saja, Junmyeon tidak tahu Luhan telah berkencan dengan Sehun. Tapi konsekuensi dari kencannya dan tidur dengan seseorang yang mempunyai hubungan kerja dengan mereka bisa menjadi bencana baginya dan masa depannya.

Luhan akhirnya melihat Junmyeon sekitar jam 11 pagi. Dia berhenti di mejanya dan berkata Luhan harus mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Hati Luhan mencelos. Apa Junmyeon tahu? Luhan telah melanggar kepercayaannya dengan berkencan dengan Sehun?

Luhan merasa tenggorokannya kering dan menjadi awal dari rasa yang sedikit menyengat yang ia dapatkan sebelum menangis, saat air mata menggenang.

"Kau tampak seperti akan pingsan," katanya. "Jangan khawatir. Aku sedang bercanda. Tapi kau perlu membereskan barang-barangmu dan ikut aku."

Luhan berdiri. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lakukan saja."

Junmyeon menaruh kotak di meja Luhan dan mulai memasukkan barang-barangnya di dalam. Luhan bergabung dengannya, dan tak lama kemudian mereka selesai.

Tak banyak yang ada di mejanya. Luhan pastikan untuk membereskan lacinya yang ia gunakan untuk menyimpan banyak bungkus biji bunga matahari—kebiasaan ngemilnya yang menyebabkan Junmyeon menjulukinya seperti burung.

Junmyeon membawa Luhan menyusuri lorong menuju ruang penyimpanan. Junmyeon membuka pintu. Semua barang-barang yang tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan yang telah dia simpan sudah tak ada, dan sekarang di tempatnya ada sebuah meja, sebuah kursi kulit besar di baliknya, dan dua kursi tamu yang bagus di sisi lain dari meja.

"Kupikir kau berhak mendapatkan ruang kantor sendiri," kata Junmyeon.

Berdiri di samping sehingga Luhan bisa berjalan masuk. Kantor untuknya sendiri. Dengan jendela! Dan keluar dari jendela itu adalah pemandangan yang indah dari Los Angeles.

Ada gumpalan di tenggorokan Luhan ketika kesadaran menerpanya bahwa ia sudah bergerak naik di dunia bisnis pertunjukan. Hanya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Luhan tak pernah bermimpi melakukan hal-hal yang sudah ia lakukan, dan sekarang, dengan kantor baru, Luhan merasa seperti sedang berada di jalannya sendiri.

"Wow. Terima kasih, Junmyeon."

Luhan meletakkan kotak kecil yang berisi barang-barangnya di meja baru.

"Kau layak mendapatkannya. Sekarang tetaplah disini dan kembali bekerja." Junmyeon tersenyum dan berbalik menyusuri lorong.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian yang Luhan lakukan adalah mewawancarai seorang aktris yang sedang mencari representasi. Nama aslinya adalah Park Sooyoung, tapi dia berencana untuk menggunakan nama belakang yang berbeda secara profesional.

"Redford," katanya.

"Redford," Luhan mengulang dengan datar.

"Kedengarannya elegan. Seperti namanya, kaya dan terdengar sukses."

Luhan menanganinya seramah yang ia bisa. "Orang-orang akan berpikir Anda sedang mencoba untuk memanfaatkan nama Robert Redford."

"Siapa?"

 _Oh, Tuhan. Apa dia benar-benar tidak kenal siapa Robert Redford itu?_

Maksud Luhan, tentu, Sooyoung adalah dari generasi yang berbeda dan itu sangat mungkin bahwa dia tidak melihat adanya film itu, bahkan yang lebih baru. Tapi calon aktor atau aktris macam apa bahkan belum pernah mendengar nama

"Robert Redford"?

Jadi Luhan mengatakan padanya siapa dia, betapa besar nama itu di Hollywood, dan mengulangi lagi ucapan peringatan sebelumnya —orang akan melihatnya sebagai taktik murahan dengan menggunakan nama Robert Redford untuk membuatnya lebih dikenal.

"Kita harus mencari nama lain,"

Simpul Luhan, dan mulai mencari lebih banyak lagi melalui resume dan fotonya.

"Kita? Apa itu berarti Anda mengambil saya sebagai klien?"

Luhan berhenti. Ini bukan yang mereka biasa lakukan di agensi milik Junmyeon. Sooyoung tidak menyukai jeda itu dan melihatnya sebagai berita buruk, dan berkata,

"Saya benar-benar membutuhkan ini. Saya hanya punya ini." Sooyoung mulai mengangkat blusnya. "Masih agak sakit—"

"Tidak, tidak," kata Luhan cepat. "Kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Sungguh."

Itulah sore yang Luhan alami. Oh, _well._ Setidaknya ia mengalaminya di kantor barunya yang mewah.

.

.

.

" _Aku harus pergi ke luar kota selama beberapa hari."_

Sehun menelpon Luhan dan membuatnya kecewa. Itu sebelum pukul lima sore dan Luhan sedang duduk di mejanya, melihat-lihat kantor barunya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang bisa Luhan lakukan untuk menghias dindingnya.

Luhan menjadi terbiasa untuk sering bertemu Sehun, atau setidaknya bicara dengannya setiap hari, Luhan tahu ia akan merindukannya dan itu hanya akan membuat hari kerjanya semakin berlarut-larut sampai Luhan bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Kapan?"

" _Aku akan berangkat dalam beberapa jam. Harus mengantar beberapa orang ke lokasi untuk syuting dan mereka tidak sepakat jadi aku akan melakukannya sendiri."_

"Oh, dasar pria pengambil tanggung jawab."

" _Apa aku merasakan sedikit sarkasme dalam suaramu?"_

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak, kau punya selera rasa yang banyak."

Luhan suka ketika mereka berolok-olok, dan memutuskan untuk bermain-main demi meringankan kekecewaannya.

" _Dan kau," katanya, "lebih baik jaga mulutmu atau aku mungkin akan memukul pantatmu_."

Alis didahi Luhan terangkat. Syukurlah dia tidak bisa melihatnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau membahas ini."

" _Kau suka itu, ya?"_

"Favoritku," kata Luhan dengan suara berbisik, berusaha terdengar seksi.

Faktanya adalah, Luhan tidak pernah dipukul pantatnya. Bahkan tak pernah benar-benar berpikir tentang hal itu. Tapi ada sesuatu tentang ide Sehun untuk melakukannya yang membuat isi perutnya sedikit teraduk. Oke, banyak.

" _Aku akan mengingatnya. Kau harus ikut denganku._ "

"Apa?"

" _Pada perjalananku ke New York._ "

Luhan belum pernah ke New York City sebelumnya. Luhan sangat ingin pergi. Tapi ia tahu, ia tidak bisa.

"Aku harus bekerja."

" _Ikulah denganku_."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sehun. Terutama karena aku punya kantor sendiri sekarang."

 _Sehun bersiul sinis._ " _Sekarang siapa yang orang penting di kota ini?"_

"Masih kau," kata Luhan.

Luhan bercerita tentang kantornya dan bagaimana Junmyeon telah mempersembahkannya untuk Luhan.

"Jadi tidak mungkin aku bisa melepaskan seluruh sisa minggu ini. Itu akan terlihat sangat buruk."

" _Baiklah. Kita akan pergi akhir pekan ini. Aku akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pergi. Aku menikmati akhir pekan kita dengan keluar kota. Indah, tenang—"_

"Tidak begitu tenang di tempat tidur."

" _Aku baru mau menjelaskan." Sehun terkekeh. "Jadi kita pernah memiliki liburan yang tenang. Sekarang kita akan memiliki liburan yang tidak begitu tenang."_

.

.

.

Sehun dan Luhan saling mengirim sms dan bicara di telepon selama beberapa hari ke depan. Sehun bercerita tentang perjalanannya dan Luhan bercerita hari-harinya selama seminggu ini.

Tapi kebanyakan mereka bicara dan saling menggoda tentang akhir pekan mereka yang akan datang di New York.

Kyungsoo menelpon Rabu pagi ketika Luhan sedang mengendarai mobil ke kantor. Dia telah melakukan apa yang Luhan minta untuk dia lakukan.

" _Dia sudah bekerja dua hari terakhir ini," katanya._

Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika Luhan bilang ia punya sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo lakukan, itulah apa yang Luhan bicarakan.

Yang Luhan inginkan dari Kyungsoo adalah mengetahui apakah Kris kembali ke Ohio, membuatnya merasa aman mengetahui Kris tidak lagi di LA, dan itulah yang Luhan rasakan setelah mendengar berita itu.

"Terima kasih Tuhan," kata Luhan.

" _Kurasa maksudmu 'terima kasih Kyungsoo'."_

"Eh, aku tak akan memaksanya jika aku jadi kau," kata Luhan. "Kau ada diurutan pertama dan alasan utama ketika ini terjadi."

Nadanya bergeser menjadi meminta maaf lagi, tapi Luhan menyuruhnya untuk melupakannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah memeriksanya," kata Luhan. "Kau masih belum mengatakan ke ibu dan ayah, kan?"

" _Tidak mungkin."_

"Bagus."

" _Jadi," katanya, mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Apa kau sudah bertemu seseorang?"_

Luhan ingin bercerita tentang Sehun. Ia benar-benar ingin. Luhan hanya belum siap untuk mengungkapkan kepada dunia. Dan Luhan tidak ingin Kyungsoo khawatir, seperti ia tahu dia pasti akan khawatir.

.

.

.

Hari-hari pun berjalan dengan lancar. Luhan sangat senang karena tak ada wawancara lagi dengan calon klien. Luhan bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya, yang sebagian besar melibatkan koordinasi dengan tim _Public Relation_ mereka untuk memastikan akun media sosial klien mereka masih aktif untuk saat ini.

Ketika Luhan sampai di rumah hari jumat sore, tak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain menunggu. Luhan sudah berkemas dan Sehun mengirim mobil untuknya.

Luhan mendapat sms dari Sehun,

 _Sehun: Mobil akan sampai beberapa menit lagi._

 _Luhan: Bagus! Tak sabar untuk melihatmu._

 _Sehun: Aku akan memberitahu sopir untuk mengebut._

 _Luhan: Haha. Di mana kau sekarang?_

 _Sehun: M_ _endarat di Burbank. Apa kau lapar?_

 _Aku: Lapar akan dirimu._

Sial. Seharusnya Luhan tidak mengirimkan pesan itu. Ah, sudahlah— ia juga tidak lagi berpura-pura susah didapatkan.

 _Sehun: Kau gadis yang nakal. Aku menyukainya._

 _Luhan: Aku tidak lapar._

 _Sehun: Terlambat. Aku sudah memesan makanan untukmu. Aku akan sampai sebentar lagi._

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan berada di kursi belakang hitam mobil Rolls Royce. Sopir itu seorang pria tua bernama Samuel. Dalam perjalanan dia bertanya apa Luhan mau minum. Luhan menolak dan dia menutup pintu, kemudian membawa mereka ke arah bandara Burbank.

"Permisi," kata Luhan.

"Ya Ma'am?"

"Apa… Anda… Anda bekerja untuk Sehun?"

"Tidak, Nona Xi. Tidak secara langsung. Sebenarnya saya bekerja untuk diri saya sendiri, Tuan Oh adalah salah satu klien saya."

"Oh, oke."

"Maaf mengecewakan, Ma'am."

Luhan melihat dari kaca spion dan melihat dia melihat ke arahnya.

"Saya tidak kecewa. Maaf jika saya terdengar seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Nona Xi."

"Panggil aku Luhan."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Saya lebih suka tidak memanggil Anda seperti itu, jika Anda tidak keberatan. Saya ingin bisnis saya menjadi kelas tertinggi, jadi Anda bebas untuk memanggil saya Samuel, atau apa pun yang Anda ingin, saya lebih memilih untuk memanggil Anda Nona Xi atau Ma'am, jika Anda tidak keberatan."

"Siapa nama terakhir Anda?"

"Garvey."

"Oke, Tuan Garvey, Anda dapat memanggil saya Nona Xi."

"Terima kasih, Ma'am."

"Sama-sama, _sir_."

Dia tidak tertawa terbahak-bahak, tetapi dari kaca spion Luhan bisa melihat sudut-sudut matanya mengernyit, jadi setidaknya Luhan sedikit tersenyum ke wajahnya.

Pada saat mereka tiba di bandara hari telah senja. Sebuah matahari terbenam yang indah berada di ujung landasan. Pesawat pribadi Sehun parkir di landasan, pintu dan tangga terbuka. Ketika Tuan Garvey berbalik menuju pesawat, Luhan melihat Sehun berdiri di kaki tangga.

Sehun mengenakan t-shirt putih, celana jeans, dan sepatu hiking hitam. Begitu sederhana, namun benar-benar seksi.

Sehun datang dan membuka pintu, meraih tangan Luhan. Ketika Luhan berdiri di sampingnya, tangan Sehun memeluknya dan memberinya ciuman yang didapatkan ketika seseorang tidak melihatnya dalam waktu yang lama.

"Wow,"

Kata Luhan, ketika Sehun melepaskan ciumannya dari mulutnya.

"...Kau hanya pergi selama beberapa hari."

"Aku merindukanmu. Ayo."

Sehun membawa Luhan ke pesawat, naik tangga, dan ketika mereka naik, Luhan melihatnya membawa kantung-kantung makanan masakan Cina di atas meja.

Luhan tidak bohong ketika mengatakan sebelumnya bahwa ia tidak lapar—tapi secara tiba-tiba Luhan lapar. Baunya begitu enak.

Saat pesawat lepas landas, Sehun dan Luhan melihat keluar jendela. Luhan memutuskan bahwa cara terbaik untuk melihat matahari terbenam di atas cakrawala Pasifik adalah ketika pesawat lepas landas.

"Ayo kita makan," kata Sehun.

Mereka makan dan bicara tentang New York. Sehun tahu Luhan belum pernah ke sana, jadi dia bilang semua hal yang dia rencanakan untuk ditunjukkan padanya selama akhir pekan.

"Kita hanya punya dua hari," kata Luhan.

"Kita akan membuatnya berharga."

.

.

.

Penerbangan ini akan memakan waktu lebih dari lima jam setelah makan, mereka duduk bersama-sama pada kursi yang nyaman. Dengan kepala Luhan di dadanya, ia jatuh tertidur, dan ketika bangun Luhan melihat bahwa tiga jam telah berlalu. Sehun juga tertidur, dan Luhan mencoba untuk tidak membangunkannya saat Luhan bangun untuk pergi ke toilet.

Ketika Luhan bangkit, Sehun terjaga.

"Kupikir kau berubah pikiran dan akan melompat keluar," candanya, menggosok matanya dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Yah, aku tidak bisa menemukan parasut jadi aku pergi ke kamar mandi dan mencoba untuk menyiramkan diriku masuk ke dalam toilet."

Sehun menatapnya lurus, kemudian tertawa lebar.

Luhan duduk dekat dengannya, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, dan tangannya di pahanya. Luhan menunduk dan melihat bahwa celana jinsnya itu menonjol. Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dalam keadaan keras.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya lebih dekat dan membiarkan jari-jarinya menyentuh sepanjang tepi ereksinya.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya ke dagu Luhan, memalingkan wajah Luhan mendekati wajahnya, dan menciumnya.

Ketika lidahnya menyelinap ke mulut Luhan, Luhan menggerakkan tangannya lagi, kali ini menempatkan telapak tangannya lebih panjang dari tonjolannya.

"Aku sangat senang kau di sini," kata Sehun.

"Aku yakin kau senang. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan **ini** jika aku tidak senang?" Luhan menekan ereksinya.

"Sama seperti yang selalu kulakukan ketika aku bergairah dan kesepian."

"Kau? Kesepian? Aku tidak yakin."

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya. "Kau membuatku terdengar seperti aku ini murahan."

Luhan tertawa. "Tidak, tidak untuk kesepian."

Sehun menciumnya lagi. Luhan merasa aneh dan asing atas keberaniannya dan bertanya,

"Jadi seberapa sering kau…"

Luhan tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Sehun. Luhan melihat tangannya ringan menggosok ke atas dan ke bawah sepanjang ereksinya yang tegang melawan celana jinsnya.

"Masturbasi?" Kata Sehun, menyelesaikan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Maaf. Aku seharusnya tidak—"

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan memberitahumu apa pun yang ingin kau tahu. Jawabannya adalah, tidak terlalu sering, setidaknya sekarang saat aku menghabiskan waktu dengan seseorang yang tak akan pernah membuatku bosan."

"Jadi…" Luhan tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Lupakan."

Sehun meletakkan jarinya di bawah dagu Luhan lagi, memalingkan wajahnya mendekatinya, dan berkata,

"Kau akan mengatakan sesuatu atau meminta sesuatu, tapi kau menyensor dirimu sendiri. Kau tak perlu malu denganku, kau tahu itu."

Luhan menatap matanya. Sehun begitu serius, sangat terbuka padanya, hampir memohon untuk menyelesaikan apa yang akan Luhan katakan.

"Aku… aku tak tahu," katanya. "Aku hanya ingin tahu… Maksudku, apa itu nikmat ketika kau melakukannya sendiri?"

Luhan merasa agak bodoh setelah ia mengatakannya. Itu membuatnya terdengar begitu naif, begitu tidak berpengalaman, begitu mementingkan kesenangan duniawi atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Mungkin saja," jawab Sehun. "Tidak begitu menyenangkan ketika kau sendirian."

"Yah, **itu tidak kau lakukan ketika kau sedang bersama seseorang.** " Luhan tertawa mendengar itu.

Sehun tidak tertawa.

Luhan melanjutkan, "Benarkan? Maksudku, apa gunanya?"

Saat Sehun menatap Luhan dengan seringai kecil tumbuh keluar dari sudut mulutnya.

"Kau harus menyingkirkan batas-batas penghalangmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Batas-batas seksualmu."

Mulut Luhan langsung terbuka. "Eh, maaf, tapi kupikir kau harus tahu sekarang bahwa aku tidak memiliki batas-batas penghalang lagi."

"Tidak ada?"

Luhan memikirkan hal itu sejenak. "Yah, hampir."

Sehun tertawa. "Lihatlah? Batas penghalang. Kau memilikinya. Sayang sekali. Kau melewatkannya."

Tanpa bicara, Sehun berdiri tegak di kursinya, berdiri dan meraih tangan Luhan. Mereka pergi ke sisi lain dari pesawat di mana dua baris kursi saling berhadapan.

Sehun berhenti di salah satu kursi. Luhan menatapnya. Sehun menunjuk ke arah itu, masih tidak berbicara, tetapi jelas mendesak Luhan untuk duduk. ia duduk.

Sehun mundur dan menunduk ke kursi di seberang Luhan. Wajahnya menatap kosong—tidak tersenyum, tidak menyeringai, tidak ada apapun. Namun, seperti yang sudah-sudah ketika Sehun bergairah, matanya tampak memiliki kedalaman tak berujung saat Sehun menatap ke arahnya.

Sehun duduk di kursi dan mengangkat t-shirt putihnya dari ujung kepalanya, memamerkan perut rata dan kencang. Kemudian, dengan hanya satu sisi, dia mulai melepaskan ikat pinggangnya.

Luhan mengambil napas dalam-dalam setelah menyadari bahwa ia telah menahan udara di paru-parunya.

Sehun melepaskan sabuknya, membuka kancing celana jinsnya, dan membuka bagian depan celananya. Sehun menyelipkan jari-jarinya di bawah pinggang celana boxer-nya dan dalam satu gerakan, dia mendorong bagian depan ke bawah.

Kejantanannya melompat bebas, sekeras seperti yang pernah Luhan lihat, dan bolanya tampak penuh, berat, siap untuk beraksi.

Apa Luhan bermimpi? Luhan harus memastikan bahwa ia tidak bermimpi.

Berpikir untuk melihat Sehun masturbasi untuknya membuat mulut Luhan kering dengan antisipasi gugup saat Luhan merasa tergelitik di antara pahanya.

Tangan Sehun berada di lengan kursi. Ereksinya berdiri lurus ke atas. Pandangan Luhan melayang dari kejantanannya ke matanya.

"Tidak menggunakan tangan?" gurau Luhan.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa menit, Sehun tersenyum. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sehun hanya terus menatap Luhan seolah matanya terjatuh sekali lagi untuk memandang kejantanannya yang luar biasa.

Ketika Sehun meletakkan tangannya di ereksinya, dia menggunakan sentuhan ringan, membelainya ke atas dan ke bawah hanya menggunakan ujung jari.

Luhan sadar ini untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya karena ia belum pernah melihat pria bermasturbasi, mungkin Luhan tak sepenuhnya tahu apa yang benar-benar mereka sukai dan inginkan.

Tangan Sehun turun ke bawah dan dia menangkupkan bolanya, mereka bergulir di tangannya. Luhan menatap dengan takjub saat ia menyadari Sehun tidak selembut seperti yang Luhan pernah lakukan pada bolanya.

Sehun kemudian duduk maju sedikit dan melepas kemejanya, memperlihatkan apa yang sudah sering Luhan lihat tapi masih membuat matanya terbelalak, tapi tidak cukup untuk Luhan lewatkan.

Sehun menendang sepatu dan kaus kakinya, kemudian menggeliat keluar dari celana jeans dan boxernya. Dan ini dia, ini adalah pemandangan paling indah yang pernah Luhan lihat, Sehun yang telanjang. Sekarang Sehun adalah orang yang membuat dirinya rentan terhadap Luhan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sehun.

Luhan kehilangan kata-kata untuk beberapa saat, dan Sehun membiarkannya mengumpulkan pikiran Luhan.

"Aku belum pernah melihat hal seperti ini."

"Menonton pria bermasturbasi?"

Tangan kanan Sehun menggenggam miliknya dan perlahan-lahan membelai di dekat kepala kejantanannya.

"Tidak pernah."

"Apa kau mau?"

Di dalam kepalanya, Luhan berteriak, _Tentu saja_ , untungnya filternya berada dalam kondisi kerja yang sempurna dan Luhan memberinya jawaban yang lebih tenang.

"Ya, aku mau."

Sehun sama sekali tidak malu akan tubuhnya. Dan mengapa dia harus malu?

Tubuhnya dalam kondisi fisik yang baik, memiliki kulit yang bagus dan tidak berlebihan, dan rambutnya dipotong rapi.

Luhan melihat otot-otot di lengannya melentur saat mengelus ke atas dan ke bawah. Luhan menyaksikan bagaimana Sehun mempererat genggamannya di dekat pangkalnya, kemudian rileks sedikit saat tangannya meraih kepala kejantanannya. Di sana, Sehun membuat gerakan seperti memutar lepas tutup botol.

Sebuah tetesan terbentuk di ujung kepalanya. Sehun menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengoleskannya di sekitar kepala miliknya, dan di bawah batangnya. Pelumas alami.

Luhan ingin bercinta dengannya saat ini juga, tapi ini adalah sesuatu yang baru yang Sehun inginkan, pasti, jadi Luhan tetap di kursinya. Luhan mulai menggeliat sedikit, saat ia ikut bergairah terhadap apa yang sedang ia tonton.

Sehun mulai membelai dirinya dengan dua tangan, satu di atas yang lain, masih melakukan itu, bergerak sedikit di dekat bagian atas. Luhan menyukainya ketika tangannya turun ke bawah batangnya dan kepala kejantanannya menusuk dan mengepal ke atas.

"Kau harus bergabung denganku, Luhan."

Dalam sekejap, pikirnya. Luhan mulai bangkit dari kursi tapi Sehun menghentikannya.

"Tidak," katanya, "biarkan aku melihatmu. Kita akan saling menonton."

Astaga. Luhan tak pernah melakukan masturbasi di depan siapa pun sebelumnya. Luhan tiba-tiba sadar diri, bahwa bukannya menjadi panas untuk ditonton, Luhan mungkin akan terlihat bodoh.

"Lepaskan bajumu,"

Kata Sehun, dan nada memerintah yang penuh birahinya adalah dorongan yang Luhan butuhkan. Luhan membuka kancing kemejanya dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak ini dimulai, Luhan berpikir tentang pilot.

Bagaimana jika dia datang ke sini?

Dia tidak meninggalkan kokpit pada penerbangan mereka ke Napa, tapi ini adalah penerbangan yang panjang. Jika dia harus menggunakan toilet, yah, pasti di kokpit tidak ada toilet. Dia harus ke sini.

"Jangan khawatir," kata Sehun, sekali lagi dengan praktis membaca pikirannya.

Luhan tidak melepaskan bajunya, tapi ia menurunkan bra-nya ke bawah, hiburan yang menarik untuk Sehun. Lalu Luhan selesai membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Indah."

Luhan suka ketika Sehun mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu padanya. Luhan mendorong bajunya terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan payudaranya. Luhan menunduk dan melihat bahwa putingnya sudah mengetat di puncaknya dan keras.

"Sentuhlah payudaramu," katanya.

Luhan menangkup payudaranya karena ia melihat Sehun membelai dirinya dengan ritme yang sempurna. Luhan bermain dengan putingnya, mencubit, menarik-narik, menggodanya…

Sama seperti Sehun menggoda Luhan dengan kejantanannya yang besar dan indah. Luhan ingin berlutut dan membawanya ke dalam mulutnya. Menyenangkan hatinya. Membuatnya liar. Tapi Sehun hanya ingin pertunjukan masturbasi bersama.

"Telanjanglah untukku, Luhan."

Jantung Luhan seakan naik ke tenggorokannya. Kegembiraan ini melampaui apa pun yang bisa ia bayangkan.

"Aku ingin melihat kakimu yang sempurna. kewanitaanmu yang sempurna. Tunjukkanlah padaku."

Luhan menunjukkan padanya, melepaskan celananya dengan cepat dan kembali ke kursi.

"Letakkan kakimu di atas lengan kursi," kata Sehun.

Sehun sekarang membelainya dengan hanya satu tangan, memegang kepala miliknya dengan tegas, kemudian meluncur ke bawah dari batangnya, sampai ke dasar.

Ketika tangannya mencapai titik itu, Sehun menjulurkan jari-jarinya dan membelai bolanya. Luhan menggerakkan tangannya kelipatan yang sekarang sudah basah di antara kakinya.

"Ya seperti itu. Begitu seksi," kata Sehun dengan suara rendah dan serak.

Luhan melihat otot-otot di dada dan lengan Sehun tertekuk saat ia membelai dirinya sendiri. Sehun menjadi lebih basah, pada satu titik dia mencengkeram kejantanannya tepat di bawah kepalanya dan butir-butir besar cairan muncul, mengalir di atas punggung jari-jarinya. Sehun mengoleskannya di sekitar kepala dan di seluruh batangnya.

Bagian atas tubuhnya bukan satu-satunya bagian dari dirinya yang meregang. Paha berotot yang ketat, garis-garis otot terlihat jelas. Sama dengan betisnya.

Tangan Luhan bekerja lebih cepat, dengan menggunakan ujung jari telunjuk, ia membuat gerakan melingkar di sekitar klitorisnya yang membesar.

Sial. Luhan ingin membelitkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun dan ada di atasnya sampai mereka berdua meledak. Tapi Luhan tahu ia pasti akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukan itu, mudah-mudahan sampai berkali-kali.

Dan karena mereka sama-sama melakukan kepuasan seksual yang di dapat karena melihat orang lain telanjang yang dengan jelas telah mendobrak batas-batas penghalang yang Luhan miliki.

"Datanglah bersamaku, Luhan."

Tidak butuh usaha lebih untuk melakukannya. Luhan merasakan orgasme terbangun dalam dirinya, dengan cepat, dan Luhan memejamkan mata.

"Lihatlah," kata Sehun. "Aku ingin kau melihatku ejakulasi sementara aku melihatmu saat kau orgasme."

Luhan membuka matanya dan menguncinya dengan mata Sehun.

Dan saat itu juga semburan pertama terbang keluar dari kejantanannya, mendarat di perutnya. Kemudian lagi, ada beberapa yang berakhir di pahanya, dan juga di dadanya kemudian menggenang, kemudian mengalir menuruni dadanya.

Napas Luhan keras. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Luhan sangat dekat.

"Ayo datanglah untukku," Sehun mendorong, menuntut lagi.

Dan Luhan melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakannya.

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

12 Januari 2018

buat yang kesulitan nyari akun Daisy Universy, kalian bisa buka akunKu dan cari di bagian follow user, naaah disana kalian bisa cari nama akunnya deh.

iya bener ff projectnya masih kosong, nanti gak akan lama lagi bakalan ada ko, ditunggu aja yaa guys, smooch..

oiya, disini tu sebenernya hunhan udah saling nyaman satu ama lain, seperti yg udah sehun jelasin sebelumnya, luhan itu beda dari wanita sebelum2nya. makanya itu setiap akhir pekan mereka selalu ngabisin waktu berdua. tapi kembali lagi, klo masalah berkomitmen itu gak gampang, jd disini mereka masih happy2, ngabisin waktu berdua.

enjoy reading guyss, semoga kalian menikmati jalannya cerita. santai aja yaa bacanyaa.

buat yg belum tau, aku remake novel baru, judulnya **Emptiness Of The Soul** , ceritanya beda banget ama FIM yg full hunhan dan nc, kkkk~ ceritanya beda dari novel2 yg perna aku baca. dan semoga kalian suka juga kayak aku haha

see u next week guys


	10. 2-4

_**previous chapter...**_

 _Dan karena mereka sama-sama melakukan kepuasan seksual yang di dapat karena melihat orang lain telanjang yang dengan jelas telah mendobrak batas-batas penghalang yang Luhan miliki._

 _"Datanglah bersamaku, Luhan."_

 _Tidak butuh usaha lebih untuk melakukannya. Luhan merasakan orgasme terbangun dalam dirinya, dengan cepat, dan Luhan memejamkan mata._

 _"Lihatlah," kata Sehun. "Aku ingin kau melihatku ejakulasi sementara aku melihatmu saat kau orgasme."_

 _Luhan membuka matanya dan menguncinya dengan mata Sehun._

 _Dan saat itu juga semburan pertama terbang keluar dari kejantanannya, mendarat di perutnya. Kemudian lagi, ada beberapa yang berakhir di pahanya, dan juga di dadanya kemudian menggenang, kemudian mengalir menuruni dadanya._

 _Napas Luhan keras. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Luhan sangat dekat._

 _"Ayo datanglah untukku,"_

 _Sehun mendorong, menuntut lagi._ _Dan Luhan melakukan seperti apa yang dikatakannya._

.

.

.

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into Me #2

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 4

.

.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau itu aneh, kan?"

Luhan menatapnya. "Tidak. Hanya…"

"Hanya apa?"

Luhan tersenyum. "Itu panas seperti di neraka, ya seperti itu."

Mereka selesai membersihkan diri, berpakaian, dan meringkuk di tempat duduk di dekat jendela bersama-sama.

"Kau tahu," kata Sehun, "kita mungkin terbang di atas hutan kota kelahiranmu ketika kita melakukan _itu_."

Itu adalah pikiran yang aneh,

 _Terbang_ _di atas kampung halamanku, orang tuaku di sana di suatu tempat, sementara aku berada ribuan kaki di udara di atas mereka, punya pengalaman masturbasi dengan seorang pria seksi, kaya dan menyukaiku._

"Jangan membuatku berpikir tentang hal itu."

"Maaf," kata Sehun, tertawa, dan mendorong tangan luhan.

Kepala Luhan berada di dada Sehun dan ia senang mendengar gemuruh yang jauh di dalam dirinya. Satu jam kemudian mereka mendarat di bandara JFK. Sehun telah mengatur limo yang akan menunggu mereka.

.

.

.

Mereka berada di jantung kota New York City. Itu hampir jam 2 pagi waktu setempat, tapi mereka merasa seperti jam 11 malam saja.

Ketika melaju di kota, Luhan memandang ke luar jendela, mencoba mengintip ke arah gedung-gedung raksasa. LA bukanlah kota kecil, tapi itu seperti tak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan NYC. Jalan-jalan masih ramai. Luhan pikir sebagian besar dari mereka pergi dari satu bar ke bar yang lain atau satu klub ke klub yang lain.

Mereka sampai di hotel, lelah, dan Luhan tidur nyenyak sampai sekitar jam sembilan keesokan harinya. Satu-satunya cahaya di ruangan itu lembut dan kebiruan, sinar tipis berpendar melalui jendela.

Dari apa yang bisa Luhan lihat, cuaca sedang berawan, namun tidak hujan. Luhan berbaring di sana selama beberapa menit hanya memandang Sehun. Kemejanya lepas dan T-Shirt putihnya naik disekitar pinggangnya. Sehun telentang dengan satu tangan di belakang kepala.

Ini sedikit berlebihan untuk menyebut seseorang itu sempurna, dan Luhan tidak cukup naif untuk berpikir seperti itu kepada siapa pun. Tapi situasi ini tidak bisa lebih sempurna lagi.

Luhan dengan seorang pria yang tampan yang memiliki hati seperti emas. Sehun telah melindungi Luhan ketika ia berada dalam bahaya malam itu ketika Kris muncul.

Sehun membawanya berlibur akhir pekan yang sangat luar biasa di Napa, dan sekarang mereka di sini berada di New York City, yang menjanjikan sesuatu yang sangat menakjubkan.

Luhan berpikir tentang apa yang mereka lakukan di pesawat. Bagaimana sangat bergairahnya saat itu. Bagaimana Sehun telah melakukan sesuatu yang sangat pribadi di depannya, dan bagaimana Sehun membuat Luhan melakukan hal yang sama.

Luhan tak pernah membiarkan dirinya seperti itu. Tak pernah berbagi sesuatu yang intim, begitu panas, dengan seseorang sebelumnya.

Ketika Sehun bangun, mereka berbaring di sana bersama-sama pada sprei dingin, dengan tubuh yang saling memberikan kehangatan yang lembut. Luhan bisa tetap seperti itu sepanjang hari, mungkin sepanjang akhir pekan, tapi Sehun sangat ingin mengajaknya keluar kota dan menunjukkan pemandangan kota New York.

Mereka keluar makan siang di kafe Perancis. Pergi ke Museum of Modern Art, berjalan melewati Radio City Music Hall, berjalan-jalan di Central Park, dan makan siang di restoran kecil Italia, yang berada di ruang bawah tanah sebuah bangunan, benar-benar wisata gratis.

Pada satu saat Luhan mulai mengatakan sesuatu, Sehun menatapnya dengan mata lebar dan mengatakan padanya untuk menunggu sampai mereka keluar dari restoran.

Kemudian, kembali ke hotel, Sehun mengatakan dia ingin membawa Luhan ke pertunjukan Broadway.

"Serius?"

Luhan pikir suaranya naik satu atau dua oktaf, membuat Luhan terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang sudah dijanjikan sesuatu.

Sehun tertawa. "Berpakaianlah."

"Aku tidak membawa sesuatu yang pantas untuk dipakai ke Broadway."

Sehun berjalan ke lemari, membuka dua pintu, dan menunjukkan gaun putih yang cantik.

"Aku memesankan ini untukmu kemarin."

"Aku sedang bersamamu. Bagaimana kau bisa membawanya ke sini tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Sehun meraih gantungan, melepaskannya dari gaun itu, dan berjalan menghampiri Luhan.

"Aku telah membawanya ke sini. Aku cukup senang kau tidak penasaran untuk melihat-lihat isi lemarinya."

"Sangat indah."

Luhan membungkuk untuk menciumnya.

"Ayolah. Mari kita mandi dengan cepat dan berpakaianlah atau kita akan terlambat."

Mereka kesulitan untuk mandi dengan cepat. Sehun menyabuni Luhan, berlama-lama di payudaranya. Luhan mengomentarinya dan Sehun merasa bersalah.

Luhan memberinya perlakuan yang sama, hanya mungkin lebih kejam. Luhan sudah membuatnya keras seperti batu pada saat mereka sedang membilas.

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu sekarang," kata Sehun.

Dengan tangan Luhan melilit pada ereksinya yang penuh, Luhan menggeleng.

"Nanti."

"Dasar penggoda."

Luhan tersenyum saat Sehun menciumnya.

"Jika aku menggodamu sekarang, mungkin kita akan kembali ke sini lagi dan kau bisa bercinta denganku sampai pingsan."

"Harusnya kau tidak menantangku," kata Sehun.

Tapi Sehun menerima tantangan itu dan melepaskannya. Sebagian dari diri Luhan ingin agar Sehun mengendongnya, membawanya ke tempat tidur dan melakukannya dengan Luhan dengan keras dan cepat. Tapi Luhan yakin, nanti itu pasti terjadi.

.

.

.

Gaun itu sangat pas. Sehun dengan tuksedonya, mereka terlihat seperti akan makan malam di gedung putih atau istana Buckingham.

Limo melaju dengan lambat. Keuntungan bagi mereka. Dengan sedikit waktu yang mereka punya ketika di mobil, mereka mengisinya dengan saling menggoda.

Luhan hampir saja menyarankan Sehun untuk membatalkan nonton pertunjukkan di Broadway, dan hanya berjalan-jalan saja di NYC, bercinta di limo. Luhan tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya pada hari itu, tapi Luhan dapat merasakannya bahwa ia sangat bergairah seperti biasanya.

Limo pun berhenti. Luhan tidak melihat-lihat keluar, jadi ia tak tahu kemana sebenarnya Sehun akan membawanya.

Ratusan orang berkumpul di bawah tenda besar. Lampu blitz kamera tak henti-hentinya menyala seperti semburan petir. Area dari pinggir jalan ke pintu masuk bangunan adalah karpet merah.

"Maaf," kata Sehun. "Aku berbohong tentang menonton pertunjukkan."

Luhan melihat ke tenda, melihat judul film, dan dalam huruf besar,

 **PREMIER TONIGHT!**

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan. "Kupikir aku akan mengejutkanmu dengan membawamu ke karpet merah premier film pertamamu."

Wow.

Luhan punya harapan yang tinggi untuk melihat pertama kali pertunjukkan Broadway, tapi ini jauh lebih baik.

Sebelum Luhan bisa memproses semuanya, pintu limo di buka oleh seorang pria berpakaian tuksedo. Sehun melangkah keluar, meraih tangan Luhan dan membantunya keluar.

"Tetaplah bersamaku," kata Sehun, dan mulai menyusuri karpet merah.

Mata Luhan melayang dari kiri ke kanan, melihat semua paparazzi dan penonton. Mereka tentu tidak tahu siapa Luhan, sehingga semua kamera yang berkedip pasti untuk Sehun.

Tapi kemudian Luhan ingat Sehun bilang dia tidak seterkenal itu. Sehun bukan daya tarik terbesar bagi pers dunia hiburan. Walaupun Sehun sangat sukses, dia cukup terkenal, tapi tidak seterkenal Steven Spielberg atau Quentin Tarantino dalam hal ketenaran di mata publik. Dan, dari semua pengakuannya kalau Sehun sudah muak dengan dunia hiburan, dia cukup senang untuk tidak terlalu terkenal.

Hiruk-pikuk kamera tidak begitu ramai seperti yang terjadi untuk beberapa pasangan di depan mereka, dan ketika di dalam Luhan menyadari mengapa.

Itu adalah Nicole Kidman dan Keith Urban. Ada bintang lain berkeliaran di lobi, dan Sehun memperkenalkan Luhan ke beberapa dari mereka, termasuk Kiefer Sutherland. Luhan harus berpura-pura bahwa ia tahu atas apa yang mereka bicarakan ketika Sehun membicarakan sesuatu tentang acara 24, tapi Luhan tidak yakin Mr. Sutherland memperdulikannya.

Kepala Luhan berdengung ketika ia melayangkan pandangannya kelobi dan melihat orang-orang terkenal lainnya, sebelumnya Luhan hanya melihat mereka di TV.

Pada satu titik, ketika Luhan melihat Morgan Freeman, ia meremas tangan Sehun begitu erat hingga Sehun bertanya apa Luhan mau ke kamar mandi atau sesuatu.

"Tidak!"

Kata Luhan, memukul lengannya. Dan dengan sedikit berbisik, Luhan berkata,

"Lihat siapa yang ada di sana."

"Luhan,"

Kata Sehun, tanpa sedikitpun merendahkan suaranya,

"jika kau akan bekerja dalam bisnis ini kau harus membiasakan diri melihat wajah-wajah orang terkenal. Bahkan, kau harus belajar bagaimana menjadi ramah tanpa membuat mereka tahu, bahwa kau kagum pada mereka."

Sehun tahu apa yang dia bicarakan. Sehun tidak akan sukses dalam bisnis sampai sejauh ini jika dia tidak tahu. Dan, Luhan melihatnya menerapkan nasihat yang dia berikan ketika mereka menghabiskan waktu di lobi sambil minum sampanye dan berbaur.

Luhan tepat di samping Sehun sepanjang waktu. Atau, lebih tepatnya, Sehun menambatkan Luhan untuk dirinya sendiri dengan kuncian yang ketat pada tangannya. Luhan kira Sehun tak ingin ia keluyuran dan mempermalukan diri sendiri seperti seorang penggemar yang bodoh. Sekali lagi, Sehun tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

"Apa kau kenal semua orang di sini?"

Tanya Luhan kemudian, setelah film selesai, ketika mereka menghadiri acara _after party_ di lobi utama.

"Hanya beberapa."

"Bahkan dengan orang-orang yang belum pernah bekerja sama denganmu?"

Sehun meneguk white Russian.

"Kau bertemu banyak orang dengan berbagai cara. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin memujimu karena meninggalkan ponselmu di tas sepanjang malam. Itu menunjukkan kau bisa mengendalikan diri."

Luhan menyipitkan mata ke arahnya.

"Mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan ponselku sekarang dan mulai mengambil foto."

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arahnya, bibirnya di telinga Luhan.

"Mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang lain dan bercinta denganmu di sini."

Sehun menarik diri, menjaga pandangan matanya tetap dengannya, dan sambil kembali menyesap minumannya. Luhan melangkah menuju ke tengah ruangan.

"Bagaimana kalau di sini?"

Tangan Sehun memegang ikat pinggangnya.

"Baiklah jika kau bilang begitu…"

Luhan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedikit terlalu keras ternyata, karena Luhan menarik perhatian beberapa orang di sekitar mereka. Untungnya mereka bukan orang-orang yang terkenal. Luhan melangkah ke arah Sehun dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Sehun.

"Maukah kau membawaku kembali ke kamar kita dan bercinta denganku?"

.

.

.

"Kupikir kau pernah mengatakan seks di lift adalah klise."

"Ini bukan seks," kata Sehun. "Dan aku tidak bisa menentangmu, itu klise atau tidak, kita akan melakukannya."

Punggung Luhan menempel di dinding lift hotel. Kedua tangan Sehun ada di dinding, di atas bahu Luhan.

"Sentuhlah aku," kata Sehun.

Telapak tangan Luhan meluncur ke bagian depan kemejanya. Luhan merasakan dada dan perut Sehun yang keras di bawah telapak tangannya.

Jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat ketika tangannya mulai memegang ikat pinggangnya. Itu masih diikat dan Luhan berpikir apa ia harus membatalkannya, tapi Luhan menjelajahinya sedikit lebih jauh, Luhan menyadari Sehun akan membuka ritsletingnya.

Ereksinya mengarah ke atas sedikit, seolah-olah menunggu untuk menyambut Luhan.

Luhan bisa merasakan kepalanya yang lembut dan sangat bergairah. Pertama-tama dengan telapak tangannya. Lalu Luhan menutupnya dengan ujung jarinya. Ujungnya basah. Sehun benar-benar bergairah.

Sehun mengisap salah satu putingnya saat Luhan menyentuhnya dan Sehun berkata,

"Itu terasa menakjubkan," melalui napas Sehun yang terengah-engah. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya.

Luhan harus ingat untuk bernapas. Ia terus menahan napas, bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu. Luhan menghirup udara dan berkata,

"Aku tidak percaya atas apa yang kulakukan."

"Memegang milikku yang besar di tanganmu?"

"Lebih dari itu," kata Luhan.

"Berdirilah di sini dan biarkan payudaramu keluar, aku ingin menghisap putingmu?"

Perkataannya yang panas benar-benar membangkitkan gairah Luhan. Mendengar Sehun menggambarkan apa yang akan mereka lakukan sedemikian rupa dan jelas membuat Luhan lebih bersemangat. Luhan berkata,

"Kau begitu keras."

"Karenamu."

Sehun mencium Luhan penuh, mulut mereka yang panas dan basah bertemu, lidah mereka saling meluncur satu sama lain bersama-sama dengan semangat yang luar biasa.

Luhan memegang ereksinya, berusaha untuk membungkus jari-jarinya pada kejantanannya yang keras semampu yang Luhan bisa.

Itu panjang dan besar.

Luhan membelainya dari dasar, sampai batangnya yang panjang, ke ujung, lalu kembali turun lagi. Sehun sekeras dari yang bisa Luhan bayangkan ketika seorang pria menjadi begitu bergairah. Kulitnya hangat dan lembut, hampir seperti beludru, terutama di sekitar ujungnya.

Setetes sperma berkumpul di ujung dan jatuh di tangan Luhan, menjadi pelumas saat Luhan mengelusnya.

"Kita harus pergi," kata Luhan.

Kesadaran dan logika tiba-tiba menyentaknya keluar dari kabut yang melanda beberapa menit terakhir.

"Tidak," kata Sehun. "Belum saatnya."

"Apa?" Luhan bingung pada risiko yang dia ambil. "Mereka akan menemukan kita di sini. Seseorang pasti melihat kita."

"Itu lebih baik, kan? Selain itu, aku belum merasakan semua tubuhmu."

"Sehun, aku serius."

"Aku tahu kau serius," ucap Sehun. "Kau juga basah."

Luhan bisa merasakannya. Luhan basah dan panas dan paha dalamnya hampir kesemutan.

Sehun mulai mencium lehernya, salah satu kelemahan Luhan. Luhan sangat terangsang dan itu membuatnya menjadi lebih terangsang dengan resiko yang mereka ambil dan dengan rasa takut tertangkap dan terlihat oleh orang lain di dalam lift.

Luhan merasa kejantanan Sehun semakin keras saat ia mengelusnya lebih cepat. Luhan merasakan denyutannya di tangannya. Luhan merasa itu terpompa. Lalu ia mulai merasakan rasa panas dari ereksi Sehun datang di pahanya, mengalir di kaki Luhan.

Ketika Sehun mulai menyembur, ia menarik tangannya keluar dari celana dalam Luhan dan meletakkannya di dinding, sehingga kedua tangan Sehun berada di kedua sisi kepala Luhan.

Sehun bersandar di dinding saat ia merasakan orgasmenya. Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur, seolah-olah dia sedang bercinta dengan tangan Luhan, dan kemudian Luhan merasakan spermanya muncrat keluar dan kemudian keluar banyak, dan lebih banyak lagi.

"Persetan," kata Sehun melalui napasnya yang berat.

Luhan benar-benar merasa malu. Yang mana ia tahu Sehun menginginkannya. Ketika Sehun akhirnya selesai, dia bergerak sedikit, menaruh kembali kejantanannya ke celananya dan menarik risleting celananya.

"Itu luar biasa," katanya. "Aku pikir ada beberapa yang mengenai gaunmu."

Oh tidak. Bodoh, atau itu mungkin hanya karena keadaan, Luhan bahkan tidak memikirkan hal itu.

"Aku harus melihatnya di tempat yang lebih terang," kata Luhan.

Panik merapikan gaunnya kembali menutupi payudaranya. Ketika Luhan merapikan bagian bawah gaunnya. Luhan rasa itu pasti cipratan sperma Sehun ada digaunnya, mengalir seperti anak sungai dan karena gravitasi itu membuatnya turun ke kaki Luhan.

Sehun mengambil sapu tangan dari jaketnya dan menyekanya sebisa mungkin.

"Ketika kita sampai ke kamar, aku rasa kau harus melepas gaun ini sehingga kita dapat merendam dan mencucinya."

Luhan tersenyum. "Ya."

.

.

.

"Ini bisa menjadi rumit,"

Kata Sehun, sambil menggeser kartu ke tempatnya ketika mereka sampai ke kamar hotel.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Sehun mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Rumit dalam arti…"

Suaranya menghilang.

"...Biar aku jelaskan seperti ini. Bisakah kau menghentikannya?"

"Menghentikan apa?"

"Menghentikan apa yang kita lakukan," kata Sehun. "Jika kita tidak akan pernah lagi melakukan apa yang telah kita lakukan, cara yang pernah kita lakukan, apakah kau setuju dengan itu?"

Luhan memikirkannya selama satu menit. Keheningan dan kediaman Luhan mendorongnya untuk bicara.

"Kukira jawabannya adalah tidak."

Luhan berkata, "Apa yang membuatmu berkata begitu?"

"Karena kediamanmu."

"Keheningan dan kediamanku itu bisa saja salah satu cara untuk memberitahumu kalau aku ingin berhenti?" kata Luhan.

Sehun tertawa. "Aku tidak berpikir begitu, sayang."

Ada keangkuhan dalam nada suara Sehun. Biasanya Luhan akan menjadi orang pertama yang memutar mata dan memberhentikan seorang pria yang begitu yakin akan dirinya sendiri. Tapi Sehun berbeda dalam banyak cara.

Sehun melanjutkan, "Kupikir kau akan mulai dengan caramu sendiri jika aku berhenti."

 _Sialan_. Sehun mungkin benar. Meskipun Luhan tidak mau mengakuinya.

Sehun berkata, "Bisakah kau kembali ke kehidupanmu sebelum denganku?"

"Aku bisa hidup tanpa itu," kata Luhan, mengejeknya.

Kali ini Sehun yang berhenti sebelum berkata,

"Aku yakin kau bisa hidup tanpaku. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah, Apa kau mau?"

Itu memang pertanyaan, dan jawabannya adalah tidak.

Ketika Luhan mengatakan padanya, Sehun meraih tangannya dan membawanya ke kamar tidur.

Sehun berkata, "Sepanjang sore aku selalu berpikir tentang bagaimana aku sangat tidak sabar untuk membuatmu telanjang dan membuatmu klimaks di seluruh kejantananku."

 **Luhan pov...**

 _Sehun_ _tidak pernah bicara kotor sesering ini sejak aku bertemu dengannya, dan itu mulai memiliki efek memabukkan yang aneh pada diriku._

 _Sehun menurunkan ritsleting bajuku, dengan cepat mendorong ke bawah tubuhku, dan aku melangkah keluar dari gaunku. Aku berdiri dan punggungku menempel ditubuhnya, hanya mengenakan bra, celana dalam, stoking dan sepatu._

 _Sepatuku langsung dilepaskannya. Begitu pula stokingku. Sehun melepaskannya dan punggungku masih menempel di tubuhnya, dia selesai membuka bajuku._

 _Yang terakhir dilepasnya adalah braku, dan dalam hitungan detik, itu juga berada di lantai. Aku benar-benar telanjang._

 _"Berbalik," katanya._

 _Aku berbalik, tapi ternyata tidak cukup cepat baginya karena Sehun membantuku berputar menghadapnya. Hal berikutnya yang aku tahu adalah punggungku sudah menyentuh tempat tidur._

 _Sehun melayang di atasku, menjilati putingku. Aku melihat mulutnya saat dia menjepit ke masing-masing putingku, bolak-balik, mengambil masing-masing secara penuh ke dalam mulutnya._

 _Dia mencium dadaku di antara payudaraku dan kemudian mulai menuruni perutku dan akhirnya berhenti ketika mulutnya tepat membuat kontak dengan klitorisku._

 _Aku merasa lidahnya membolak-balik di atasnya._ _Aku meletakkan tanganku di kepalanya._ _Aku menggeliat dan Sehun berkata,_

 _"Apa kau ingin orgasme seperti ini?"_

 _"Ya. Ya…" Kata-kataku nyaris tidak bisa keluar._

 _"Mungkin nanti," godanya._

 _Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Sehun berdiri, mengulurkan tanganku dan aku menyambutnya. Sehun menarikku ke posisi duduk, berdiri di depanku, berpakaian lengkap. Dia bahkan masih memakai jaketnya._

 _Masih diam, tidak memperingatkanku sama sekali, tangannya menurunkan ritsleting celananya, dan Sehun memegang kejantanannya yang penuh dan tegak di depan wajahku._

 _Sehun membelainya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari miliknya._

 _"Aku ingin melihat seperti apa kau terlihat dengan milikku ada di mulutmu," katanya._

 _Aku memejamkan mata dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan, mengerutkan bibirku erat. Aku mencium ujung kejantanannya dan merasa bahwa cairan licin menempel ke bibirku._

 _"Letakkan tanganmu di sana,"_

 _Katanya, dan aku mengarahkan tanganku memegang miliknya._

 _Sehun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Aku bergerak mundur sedikit ketika Sehun mencondongkan miliknya ke depan karena ketika pertama kali masuk Sehun memasukannya terlalu dalam._

 _Dia menyibakkan rambut dari wajahku. Aku membuka mata, menatap, dan melihat dia menjulurkan lehernya ke samping sedikit sehingga Sehun memiliki pandangan penuh dari kejantanannya meluncur keluar masuk dari mulutku._

 _"Kau tampak luar biasa," katanya. "Begitu seksi. Aku suka bercinta dengan mulutmu."_

 _Aku merasakan punggung yang berurat dari ereksinya di bibirku. Aku merasakan betapa besar ujungnya ketika miliknya digenggam dengan keras dan membuat tonjolannya lebih besar._

 _Ereksinya mulai berdenyut lebih dan lebih, dan sering. Aku ingin Sehun keluar di mulutku, tapi aku juga tak ingin semua ini berakhir._

 _Sehun menariknya keluar dari mulutku, meletakkan tangannya di ereksinya dan memberikannya belaian ringan. Aku mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan rahangku. Rasanya seperti kram._

 _Sehun meletakkan tangannya di bahuku, memutar punggungku._

 _"Berbaringlah, " katanya._

 _Ketika aku kembali berbaring di tempat tidur, Sehun membuka pakaiannya. Aku melihat dia melepaskan bajunya dan aku mabuk karena tubuhnya yang indah, atletis, dan keras seolah-olah itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya aku melihatnya._

 _Saat Sehun berdiri telanjang selama beberapa detik, aku kembali melihat ke bawah dan melihat ereksinya. Kurang dari beberapa detik lagi, penisnya pasti berada di dalam diriku._

 _Sehun berlutut di depanku dan membelai kejantanannya dengan satu tangan, tangan satunya lagi di antara kakiku, menggosok klirotisku naik dan turun._

 _"Kau tampak begitu panas," katanya. "Aku harus mencicipinya lagi."_

 _Sehun menundukkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakiku._

 _"Sentuhlah dirimu," perintahnya._

 _Aku menggerakkan tanganku ke bawah kakiku, lebih dekat ke arah pangkal pahaku, dan akhirnya meletakkan jariku di tempat yang tepat. Aku membuka diriku, memberinya tampilan close-up dari clitku yang terangsang._

 _"Indah," katanya. "Tunjukkan padaku bagaimana kau melakukannya."_

 _Aku mengitari jari telunjukku. Sehun mengatakan padaku untuk mengeluarkan jariku, dan ketika aku melakukannya Sehun memasukan jariku ke mulutnya, menghisap, lalu melepaskannya, meninggalkan jariku yang meneteskan air liurnya._

 _Aku berputar-putar diclitku sedikit lebih cepat, kemudian menyelipkan satu jari ke dalam lubangku, dan sedetik kemudian memasukkan satu jariku lagi._

 _"Aku suka melihat kau bercinta dengan jarimu sendiri."_

 _Aku menunduk dan melihat seberapa dekat wajahnya. Dalam hati aku meminta Sehun untuk menjilatku, tapi aku tidak bisa memintanya untuk itu. Aku harus menunggu sampai dia siap._

 _Dan itu tidak butuh waktu lama._

 _Kepalanya menunduk lagi dan Sehun berbalik sedikit kesatu sisi, mendorong tanganku._

 _"Semua ini milikku."_

 _Sehun menyelipkan jarinya ke tubuhku, membakar sedikit, memijat lembut dinding dalamku._ _Dan lidahnya sudah berhenti menggoda dan itu sekarang tepat di mana aku telah nantikan untuk merasakannya._

 _Aku mengangkat tubuhku sedikit dengan sikuku sehingga aku bisa melihat lebih jauh ke bawah dan dapat melihat dengan jelas terhadap apa yang dilakukannya padaku._

 _Sehun menggerakkan kedua tangannya di bawahku untuk mengangkat panggulku. Aku memiliki garis pandang yang sempurna sekarang dan mengawasi setiap gerakannya._

 _"Kau suka melihatnya?" katanya, di antara jilatannya, dan menatap mataku._

 _Aku mengangguk._

 _"Katakan padaku."_

 _Aku menghela napas dan berkata,_

 _"Aku suka melihatmu membersihkanku dengan lidahmu."_

 _"Bagus, Luhan. Sangat cabul."_

 _Jari-jarinya membukaku. Lidahnya berputar-putar di sekitar clitku, seperti dia sedang memoles mutiara yang indah._

 _Jarinya bergerak sedikit lebih cepat, sekarang membuat lingkaran di dalam, mencocokkan gerakan ritmis dari lidahnya._

 _Aku berkata, "Lakukan, tepat di sana, oh yeah…"_

 _"Mintalah."_

 _"Kumohon," kataku, setelah sejenak melupakan peranku._

 _Sehun mulai menjentikkan lidahnya di atas dan di bawah clitku, hanya ujung lidahnya saja yang melakukan kontak denganku, mencoba untuk meningkatkan sensitivitas, dan itu sedikit menggoda._

 _Pinggulku bergerak naik dan turun._

 _Sehun meluncurkan satu jarinya ke dalam diriku, dan dia bertanya apa aku ingin dua jari. Aku bilang ya, dan merasa sedikit ketat, tapi aku licin dan dengan segera setiap jari dibenamkan dalam diriku._

 _Lalu jari yang ketiga memasukiku. Tapi bukan di tempat yang kuharapkan. Tanpa peringatan, Sehun memutar tangannya menghadap ke bawah, dua jari di vaginaku, dan ibu jarinya telah memasuki pantatku._

 _Aku merasakan dinding hangat milikku berkedut dan mengencang, kemudian rileks, kemudian kencang lagi. Sebuah irama yang sempurna dimulai, dan kakiku menutupi kepalanya._

 _Aku orgasme…_

 _"Oh yeah, yeah, yeah…" Berkali-kali aku mengatakannya, tidak bisa berhenti._

 _Beberapa saat kemudian, Sehun membungkuk di atasku dan mencium bibirku, mencicipi rasaku sendiri._

 _Lalu Sehun menuju keleherku, lalu turun, dan mulai mengisap putingku lagi. Aku merasakan ereksinya pada diriku sekarang, di antara kakiku, hanya di luar tubuhku._

 _Sehun menurunkan dirinya dan mulai meluncurkan kejantanannya disekitar milikku yang basah—cairanku bercampur dengan miliknya._

 _"Sehun."_

 _Dia menatap dalam ke mataku._

 _Aku berkata, "Jangan gunakan kondom."_

 _Kami telah membahasnya dan aku telah minum pil KB, tapi tetaplah bermain aman… sampai sekarang._

 _"Apa kau yakin?"_

 _"Ya. Lakukan. Lakukan saja."_

 _"Aku suka ketika kau memohon padaku."_

 _Tanpa peringatan, Sehun meluncur ke dalam diriku. Aku terkesiap. Dia meregangkanku sambil mendorong dengan dalam, jauh, dan lebih dalam, perlahan-lahan pada awalnya dan kemudian dia memasukkan semua miliknya masuk ke dalam tubuhku, aku merasa bolanya menyentuh pantatku—bagaimana dekatnya kami, dengan miliknya yang masuk seluruhnya ke dalam diriku._

 _Sehun menarik keluar, tidak semuanya tapi sodokan pendek menghunjamku. Kemudian, kembali, kali ini lebih cepat dan sangat dalam. Ada sedikit rasa sakit. Tidak banyak, tapi cukup di tepi kenikmatan yang aku rasakan._

 _Dia duduk tegak, kejantanannya dalam diriku, menatapku dan mulai menggoyang pinggulnya maju-mundur._

 _"Rasamu sangat nikmat," katanya. Sehun melihat ke bawah. "Aku berharap kau bisa melihat ini."_

 _Yang bisa aku lakukan adalah bernapas berat. Aku tak punya sesuatu untuk dikatakan. Aku juga tak ingin Sehun berhenti._

 _"Apa kau suka kejantananku?"_

 _"Yaaa."_

 _"Katakan saja."_

 _"Aku suka kejantananmu."_

 _"Katakan kau menyukai kejantananku bercinta di dalam milikmu yang ketat."_

 _"Aku suka kejantananmu yang besar di dalam milikku."_

 _Aku merasakan kedutan ereksi Sehun, kemudian berdenyut lebih, berkedut lagi dan kemudian dia berkata,_

 _"Sialan, aku akan keluar, Luhan."_

 _Sehun telah berbaring tepat di atasku setelah orgasmeku dan dia benar-benar akan mengalami hal itu._

 _Tanganku diatas kepala di tempat tidur pada titik ini. Dia kembali ke posisi duduk dan aku menyaksikan bagaimana dia memandang penisnya keluar masuk…_

 _Lalu aku merasakan semburan panasnya, mengisiku. Sehun gemetar saat dia memompa orgasmenya ke dalam diriku, meledak, seperti Sehun tak akan pernah berhenti ejakulasi._

 _Tapi ketika akhirnya selesai, Sehun berbaring di atasku, dan aku menyukai, beratnya, panasnya, keringatnya di atas tubuhku._

 _Kami tidak bicara selama beberapa menit. Aku masih tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan dan Sehun mencoba untuk menarik napas._

 _Aku tak tahu dari mana asalnya. Membuat diriku rentan secara emosional padanya, sekarang aku telah membuat diriku secara fisik menjadi miliknya. Tetapi, apa yang keluar dari mulutku adalah,_

 _"Ini adalah hal yang paling menakjubkan yang pernah terjadi padaku."_

 _Sehun berguling ke samping dan menarikku dekat ketubuhnya yang hangat._

 _"Tunggu sampai kau melihat apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya."_

 **Luhan pov end...**

.

.

.

tobe continue

.

.

.

15 Januari 2018

ya, mungkin banyak yang ngira hunhan disini keknya cuman sebatas partner sex aja. disatu sisi emang mereka kayak yg cuman sekedar seneng2 doang, tapi sebenernya ada kisah dibalik itu semuaa (diluar sex) cuman keknya yg lebih dominan nc an nya kkkkk~ semua punya pendapat masing2 ya guys hhe

oiya next chap updatean terakhir yaa, ngefeel remake nya agak menghilang. tapi aku bakal lanjutin kok seri 3 ama 4 nya.

makasih buat yang masih baca dan review remake ini, gomawoo, muaaaahhh~ see yaaaa


	11. 2-5 end

peringatan!

cerita ini mengandung muatan dewasa. bagi pembaca yang belum cukup umur dan tidak nyaman dengan muatan dewasa. dianjurkan untuk tidak membacanya. kebijakan pembaca, sangat diperlukan.

.

DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!

.

REMAKE HUNHAN GS! ROMANCE MATURE DRAMA

pichaa remake hunhan ver

Fade Into Me #2

by Kate Dawes

Chapter 5

.

.

Minggu sore, Luhan kembali ke LA, ketika masuk ke apartemen, lagi-lagi apartemennya kosong.

Baekhyun tidak ada. Jika bukan karena Sehun, Luhan pasti sudah merasa kesepian sepanjang waktu. Artinya Luhan harus keluar dan bergaul, berkenalan dengan orang-orang baru, di mana itu sangat susah Luhan lakukan, kecuali ada seseorang yang memulai dulu untuk berkenalan.

Luhan melakukan tugas rutin mingguannya, menghubungi orangtuanya. Ibu bilang, kalau ayah sakit perut sepanjang minggu, ada sedikit gangguan pada perutnya, dan ayah sedang tidur jadi tidak bisa bicara dengan Luhan.

Mereka membicarakan tentang kegiatan sehari-harinya, dan Luhan berbohong tentang bagaimana ia menghabiskan akhir pekannya. Luhan bilang pada ibunya, bahwa ia menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan membersihkan apartemen, menonton TV dan beristirahat.

Kebohongan yang membosankan dan itu disengaja, agar tidak memicu pertanyaan dari ibunya. Sesuatu yang sederhana seperti mengatakan bahwa Luhan pergi makan malam dan nonton film akan membuatnya semakin dan semakin sering berbohong.

 _Lalu ibu berkata, "Ayahmu dan aku telah berdiskusi dan berencana untuk mengunjungimu. Hanya untuk beberapa hari."_

Luhan tidak mendengar itu untuk sementara. Luhan terdiam beberapa detik dan berkata,

"Benarkah?"

"Yah, kau terdengar tidak begitu bersemangat dan senang tentang hal itu."

"Maaf."

" _Jika kau tidak ingin kami datang…"_

"Tidak, Bu, bukan itu. Aku hanya terkejut, itu saja."

Surprise sebenarnya kata yang ringan untuk apa yang Luhan rasakan. Luhan bahkan tidak mempertimbangkan bahwa mereka akan datang mengunjunginya di sini. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu, dan mereka tidak terlalu sering bepergian. Di atas semua itu, Luhan langsung bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia akan menangani semuanya ini dengan Sehun.

Luhan tak pernah menceritakan tentang Sehun pada orang tuanya, atau akan menceritakan tentang Sehun sekarang, karena mereka akan datang berkunjung, akan lebih terlihat seperti pengakuan daripada sebuah pengumuman yang menggembirakan bahwa Luhan punya pacar.

Untuk saat ini, Luhan memutuskan untuk tetap diam tentang hal itu dan mencari tahu nanti.

" _Apa kau setuju dengan rencana kami?" tanya ibu._

"Tentu saja aku tidak keberatan. Kapan rencana perjalanannya?"

" _Mungkin di akhir bulan," katanya._

"Apa Kyungsoo akan datang juga?"

" _Kami belum bicara dengannya tentang hal itu."_

Luhan benar-benar berharap kakak perempuannya akan datang. Luhan ingin melihat bayinya, untuk satu hal, tapi juga karena jika ada Kyungsoo akan mengurangi rasa tertekan karena desakan orang tuanya. Tidak diragukan lagi akan ada pemeriksaan yang sangat teliti tentang tempat tinggal Luhan dan seluruh kehidupan barunya di LA.

Ibu berkata bahwa mereka bisa membicarakannya lebih banyak minggu depan ketika Luhan menelepon. Luhan mengatakan pada ibunya untuk menyampaikan pesan " _semoga cepat sembuh_ " untuk Ayah, dan mereka mengakhiri percakapan di telepon.

Luhan sangat lelah, tapi juga ingin ngemil, jadi ia mengisi mangkuk kecil dengan blueberry segar dan duduk di sofa untuk membolak-balik saluran TV. Ketika TV dinyalakan, di layar masih ada gambarnya. Luhan tak tahu apa itu dan berpikir mungkin kabel saluran TV rusak, tapi ternyata itu DVD yang masih menyala dan dalam posisi pause.

Luhan menekan tombol PLAY pada remote, kemudian dirinya duduk di sana dengan dua blueberry dalam mulutnya dan tidak dapat mengunyah, terkejut dengan apa yang sedang Luhan tonton.

Itu Baekhyun yang berhubungan seks dengan dua orang.

Luhan mungkin harus menekan tombol STOP, atau mungkin bahkan menjatuhkan semangkuk buah dan berlari keluar karena keheranan. Tapi sebenarnya, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menonton.

Baekhyun telanjang, hanya rantai emas di pinggang yang melekat pada cincin di pusarnya. Posisinya merangkak, pantatnya di tepi tempat tidur. Satu orang berdiri di belakangnya, menyetubuhinya, sementara pria lain berlutut di depannya dengan Baekhyun menghisap kemaluannya.

Luhan tak percaya pada awalnya, tapi ini bukan hanya Baekhyun dan dua orang yang merekam diri mereka berhubungan seks. Seseorang mengoperasikan kamera. Video juga beralih dari sudut yang berbeda dan berpindah-pindah untuk berbagai adegan—Baekhyun telentang dengan satu orang pria menyetubuhinya, pria lain berlutut tepat di belakang kepalanya dengan kemaluannya di wajah Baekhyun saat dia menjilat dan menghisapnya, Baekhyun menduduki seorang pria dan posisinya reverse cowgirl style, dengan orang lain berdiri di atas tempat tidur dengan kemaluannya di mulut Baekhyun, dan adegan terakhir adalah Baekhyun di atas salah satu orang dan yang lainnya di belakangnya, menyetubuhi Baekhyun di pantat.

Luhan selalu punya sisi usil dan penasaran yang ada pada dirinya, tapi ini mungkin contoh terburuk dari kurangnya pengendalian dirinya. Luhan berharap ia tidak menyaksikan seluruh adegan lima belas menit itu, tapi Luhan melakukannya.

Kecurigaan Luhan sebelumnya tentang Baekhyun yang memiliki pekerjaan lain bukan hanya sebagai pelayan telah terbukti. Baekhyun melakukan adegan porno untuk hidup.

Tak heran Baekhyun tak pernah memintanya untuk membantunya mendapatkan repesentasi dari agen. Aktris macam apa yang punya teman sekamar yang bekerja untuk agen Hollywood, dan tidak pernah menggunakan koneksi itu untuk menjejakkan kakinya di pintu gerbang Hollywood?

Bukan hak Luhan untuk menghakiminya, tapi Luhan yakin ia tak akan bisa melihat dengan cara yang sama terhadapnya untuk sementara waktu. Luhan tersentak dan berdiri dari sofa, menyadari bahwa jika Baekhyun masuk, dia menemukan Luhan sedang melihat DVD. Luhan tak ingin Baekhyun tahu, tidak ingin kecanggungan seperti itu terjadi.

Luhan meraih remote dan mensetel DVD kembali ke posisi ketika Barkhyun mempausenya. Luhan mematikan TV dan pergi ke kamarnya mencoba untuk tidur.

Tapi itu tidak akan terjadi. Pikirannya berpacu. Luhan harus memberitahu seseorang. Ia tidak bisa memberitahu Kyungsoo. Pertama, ini hampir jam 02:00 pagi di Ohio. Ditambah, Luhan tidak begitu yakin Kyungsoo tidak akan panik, langsung menceritakannya ke orang tuanya, dan kemudian Luhan akan berurusan dengan pikiran kotor tentang hidup di Hollywood dengan seseorang yang bekerja di dunia pornografi. Tidak diragukan lagi orang tuanya akan memproyeksikan dan berpikir bahwa hidup Luhan akan pergi menyusuri jalan satu arah yaitu ke neraka.

Luhan menelepon Sehun, dan langsung diangkatnya.

" _Semua baik-baik saja?"_

"Baik. Kenapa?"

" _Hanya memastikan bahwa kau tidak dikunjungi oleh seseorang yang tidak diinginkan."_

Luhan menghela napas. "Mari kita tidak membahas tentang Kris lagi. Aku sudah bilang, dia kembali ke Ohio."

" _Dia lebih baik tetap tinggal di sana."_

"Aku punya sesuatu yang sangat liar untuk kuberitahu padamu."

Ketika Luhan selesai menceritakan tentang DVD, Sehun berkata,

" _Tipikal_."

"Hah?"

" _Ini terjadi pada banyak gadis yang datang ke sini mencari ketenaran. Mereka berakhir bermain film porno yang beranggaran rendah. Aku telah melihat hal itu terjadi seribu kali."_

Luhan berkata, "Benarkah?"

" _Jangan berpikir macam-macam." Luhan tertawa. "Kau tak perlu khawatir tentang itu. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu. Selain itu, aku mengalami seks terbaik dalam hidupku sekarang."_

"Sekarang? Siapa itu?"

" _Diam, kau tahu apa yang kumaksud."_

"Ya, aku tahu. Lagi pula, kau tidak terengah-engah seperti biasanya ketika kau sedang melakukannya."

Sehun tertawa, dan kemudian ada keheningan, yang tidak persis seperti apa yang ingin Luhan dengar. Luhan berharap Sehun akan setuju dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga mengalami seks terbaik dalam hidupnya.

Satu hal yang baik adalah Luhan tidak mengakui perasaan lain yang berkembang dalam dirinya.

Luhan jatuh cinta padanya.

.

.

.

 _Aku berdiri dengan punggung menempel ke dinding, dan dia telah membuatku terjebak. Dia terpapar cahaya di punggungnya, dan yang bisa kulihat hanyalah siluet, berdiri sekitar dua meter di depanku._

 _Aku tak bisa melarikan diri._

 _Tubuhku bergetar dengan rasa takut. Adrenalin yang mengalir melalui pembuluh darahku. Aku bisa mencoba untuk berlari, tapi aku tahu dia akan menangkapku. Aku bisa melihat siluet bahu kanannya yang tertarik ke belakang. Kemudian terjadi hal yang lebih menakutkan dari yang pernah kulihat, dia telah mengepalkan tangannya dan terangkat keatas untuk memukul, di wajahku._

Luhan terbangun dari mimpi dengan keringat dingin. Luhan basah kuyup, begitu pula spreinya. Gemetar. Takut. Jantungnya berdebar-debar. Mulutnya terasa kering seperti kapas.

Itu adalah mimpi yang sama tentang Kris yang sering Luhan alami. Tidak pernah bervariasi. Selalu seratus persen sama, hampir tidak seperti mimpi sama sekali, seperti memori yang dibakar ke alam bawah sadar Luhan dan muncul sesekali untuk menghantuinya.

Tapi kali ini ada perbedaan. Tidak dalam pengaturan. Tidak dalam pencahayaan. Tidak dalam urutan peristiwa. Kali ini, orang yang mengepalkan tangannya adalah Sehun.

Apa artinya itu?

Jam menunjukan pukul 03:38 pagi. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih sepi daripada terjaga tengah malam, sendiri dan takut, sedih atau keduanya. Luhan keluar dari tempat tidur, menarik sprei dan melemparkannya ke lantai. Pada titik tertentu Luhan telah melemparkan selimut, sehingga benda itu tak terpapar keringat.

Luhan menarik t-shirt di atas kepalanya, melepaskan celana, melemparkannya ke dalam keranjang dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengelap dengan handuk karena tubuhnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Luhan kembali ke tempat tidur, dan kasurnya kasar dan tidak nyaman—dan menutupi diri dengan selimut saat Luhan menggigil.

Entah bagaimana Luhan berhasil tidur kembali setelah sekitar tiga puluh menit merasa takut akan jatuh ke dalam mimpi itu lagi.

Kenapa Sehun? Kenapa otaknya memperbolehkan hal itu terjadi?

.

.

.

6:45, alarm membangunkan Luhan. Terima kasih Tuhan mimpinya yang menakutkan tidak berlanjut. Meskipun itu masih menghantuinya, dan Luhan berpikir tentang hal itu terlalu banyak saat ia harus mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk ke kantor hari ini.

Pada saat Luhan meninggalkan kamarnya dan berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil jus dan buah, Baekhyun ada di pintu. Dia tampak mengerikan. Rambutnya awut-awutan. Kulitnya pucat berdebu. Baekhyun memiliki kantong di bawah matanya, tampak seperti berusia lima belas tahun.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Luhab.

Baekhyun menguap dan berkata, "Baik, ya, kenapa?"

"Hanya memastikan."

Luhan bahkan nyaris tak bisa melihatnya. Bukan hanya karena penampilan, tapi juga karena video pornonya yang berputar-putar dalam pikirannya.

Dalam perjalanan ke kantor, Luhan tidak mendengarkan musik apapun. Luhan menghabiskan seluruh waktunya mencoba untuk memproses mengapa ia bermimpi buruk tentang Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa yang membuat Luhan merasa sedikit terancam.

Secara fisik…

Mungkin kekerasan dalam mimpi adalah manifestasi dari rasa takutnya kalau-kalau Sehun menyakitinya dengan cara lain. Mereka telah menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk melihat satu sama lain, Luhan pernah berpikir bahwa ia tidak cocok untuk dekat dengan seseorang seperti Sehun.

.

.

.

Saat makan siang, mereka berbicara di telepon tapi Luhan tidak berani bercerita tentang mimpi. Itu mungkin akan membuka segala macam konflik, dan Luhan tidak ingin melakukan itu.

Setelah semua yang terjadi, Luhan cukup banyak tahu sumber dari mimpi itu, jadi mengapa membebaninya dengan masalah yang terjadi atas dirinya sendiri?

Belum lagi percakapan mereka sangat baik. Sehun bilang dia memiliki waktu yang tepat di NYC dan Luhan mengatakan kepadanya itu menakjubkan.

"Tapi," kata Luhan, "mungkin akhir pekan ini kita harus tetap menjaga kaki kita di tanah."

" _Apakah itu artinya menyingkirkanku untuk membawamu ke tempat tidurku?"_

"Aku tidak pernah mengesampingkan itu. Kau tahu itu."

" _Oke, jadi kita tetap tinggal di kota. Tapi aku ingin memiliki kau sendiri sepanjang akhir pekan. Tidak akan keluar. Aku akan masak, kita akan bicara, menonton film…" Suaranya menghilang._

"Dan?"

" _Dan apa?"_

"Itu saja?"

kata Luhan bercanda, dan Luhan tahu Sehun mungkin bisa mendengar senyum dalam suaranya.

" _Beberapa hal tersirat tanpa berkata," jawabnya._

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya berpikir tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan dalam kamar hotel pada Sabtu malam, dan komentar Sehun tentang menunggu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi berikutnya… baik, dan itu telah membuat Luhan membisu.

Luhan menghindari Baekhyun sepanjang hari dan besoknya pun begitu, dan itu tidak sulit. Baekhyun tidak ada di flat. Luhan mendengar dia datang dan pergi larut malam, tapi tidak pernah melihatnya karena Luhan berada di kamarnya sepanjang waktu.

.

.

.

Luhan berhenti di Starbucks pada Jumat pagi dalam perjalanan untuk bekerja. Ada suara pada langkahnya dan debaran di dadanya. Luhan berpikir "TGIF" bukan hanya karena akhir pekan datang, tapi karena Luhan akan menghabiskan seluruh akhir pekan dengan Sehun.

Di kamar mandi tadi, Luhan berpikir Seperti tinggal bersamanya. Luhan membayangkan dirinya sebagai istri dari pria yang luar biasa—tidak hanya secara profesional, tapi secara pribadi juga.

Luhan memikirkan seks yang hebat yang sudah sering mereka alami dan akan mengalami lebih banyak lagi selama akhir pekan. Luhan punya citra mental dan perasaan hangat yang cocok dengan pikiran tentang bagaimana aman dan nyamannya yang Luhan rasakan ketika Sehun memeluknya dalam pelukannya.

Luhan mengalami sepanjang minggu bermimpi bodoh yang keluar dari kepalanya. Lebih tepatnya, Luhan punya sepanjang minggu untuk bekerja melalui hal yang membatasi dirinya dan ketakutan apa Luhan pantas atau tidak. Tentu saja Luhan berpikir seperti itu. Luhan tidak akan membiarkan ada orang yang bilang ia tidak pantas, apalagi dirinya sendiri.

Ketika Luhan mulai bekerja, Junmyeon sedang menunggu di kantor Luhan. Itu belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Luhan melihat jamnya untuk memastikan ia tidak terlambat, dan tentu saja tidak.

Luhan berjalan dan dia berkata, "Silakan duduk,"

Seolah-olah Luhan telah masuk ke kantornya. Suaranya datar dan Junmyeon terdengar khawatir. Ada iPad di pangkuannya.

Luhan duduk dan berkata, "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Luhan, bisa kau menjelaskan hal ini?"

Junmyeon mengangkat iPad. Luhan menatap layar dan melihat foto Sehun dan dirinya di karpet merah premier film di New York. Itu bukan persis fotonya dengan Sehun—itu foto Gwenyth Paltrow, dan Sehun dan Luhan berada di latar belakangnya. Foto itu diambil ketika Sehun dan Luhan muncul dari limosin.

Sial. Jika saja latar belakangnya lebih fokus, Luhan tidak akan pernah duduk di sini dan menghadapi interogasi ini. Luhan memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya. Mengapa harus lari dari ini?

"Aku pergi ke New York dengannya selama akhir pekan."

"Kapan ini terjadi?"

"Beberapa minggu lalu."

Junmyeon menghela napas dan menatap foto itu lagi.

"Aku tidak perlu memberitahumu seberapa buruk ini," kata Junmyeon. "Apa aku harus memberitahumu?"

Luhan menggeleng. Luhan tahu semua konsekuensi dari ini untuk pekerjaan Junmyeon, dan berdampak untuknya juga. Luhan sudah memikirkannya ketika awal-awal mulai berhubungan dengan Sehun.

Tapi sementara itu, satu-satunya kekhawatiran yang telah terjadi adalah untuk Luhan pribadi, dan itu menjadi puing-puing emosional yang mungkin akan terjadi jika Luhan membiarkan dirinya terlalu dekat dengan Sehun. Terlambat. Luhan sudah ada di sana, dan tidak ada jalan untuk kembali.

Junmyeon melanjutkan, "Dengar, aku mengerti jika kau sampai bertekuk lutut dengan Oh Sehun. Tapi setidaknya kau harus bilang kepadaku kalau kau berhubungan dengannya. Ini bisa mempersulit hubungan kerja kita."

Luhan bertanya-tanya apa yang Junmyeon maksud dengan hubungan kerjanya dengan Sehun, atau dengannya.

Apakah Junmyeon berpikir untuk memecat luhan? Tidak, itu akan menjadi langkah bodoh. Junmyeon baru saja mendapatkan kesepakatan yang terbesar dengan produser besar Hollywood, jadi bagaimana mungkin dia bisa memecat asistennya yang berkencan dengan produser besar Hollywood?

Gagasan itu seperti penuh dengan usaha bunuh diri bagi karir Junmyeon. Dan itu semua hanya lewat begitu saja. Jadi Luhan santai. Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Luhan hanya membiarkan Junmyeon menyelesaikan.

"Hati-hati."

Luhan berharap nada menyenangkan dalam suaranya tidak seperti yang diinginkannya. Peringatan itu terdengar seperti sesuatu yang lebih dari peringatan untuk bermain dengan hal-hal yang aman demi agensinya.

"Hati-hati?" tanya Luhan.

Junmyeon menatap iPad tanpa berkata apa-apa. Dia menyentuh layar beberapa kali, menggulir ke bawah, kemudian berbalik sehingga layar menghadap Luhan.

Luhan sedang melihat sebuah website tabloid. Ada foto besar Sehun dengan wanita berambut pirang tinggi di bawah tabloid murahan yang berjudul norak,

 **AYAH DARI ANAK BINTANG OPERA SABUN.**

 _Sialan_.

Luhan membaca dua paragraf pertama dari cerita. Wanita itu seorang aktris opera sabun bernama Bae Suzy. Rumor telah berputar-putar selama berminggu-minggu, tampaknya berita tentang kehamilannya dan bagaimana pengaruhnya ke acara tersebut.

Dan, seperti yang selalu terjadi dalam berita selebriti, pertanyaan utama adalah tentang siapa ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya itu.

Foto itu diambil dua hari lalu di luar sebuah restoran Thailand di Los Angeles. Cerita tentang Sehun dan mengatakan kepada pembaca siapa Sehun, tetapi fokus itu benar-benar tertuju ke Bae suzy. Setidaknya, begitulah yang dimaksudkan tabloid itu.

Bagi Luhan, fokusnya adalah Sehun.

Hal ini tidak sering terjadi ketika seseorang dapat mengusir bosnya keluar dari kantornya, dan itulah yang Luhan lakukan.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

Itu saja yang harus Luhan katakan. Junmyeon bangkit dan pergi. Luhan duduk di sana selama beberapa menit, tertegun. Kemudian mulai merasa bodoh untuk membiarkan dirinya masuk ke hal ini begitu dalam. Luhan tahu ia tidak seharusnya... Instingnya benar.

Ponsel Luhan berdering.

Luhan mengambilnya dari tasnya dan menatap layar. Itu Sehun, tentu saja, tidak diragukan lagi, menelpon Luhan tentang cerita yang telah disebar oleh tabloid tersebut.

Luhan membiarkannya berdering tiga kali, dan kemudian memutuskan dirinya harus mendengar suaranya. Luhan perlu mendengar penjelasannya. Menghindari Sehun tidak akan ada gunanya.

"Halo," kata Luhan, datar.

" _Luhan. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

Luhan terdiam sejenak dan kemudian memutuskan untuk bermain bersama.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

" _Kita perlu bicara. Secara pribadi._ "

"Sehun, apa itu?"

Kata Luhan, sambil melepaskan keterkejutan dan kekhawatiran palsu yang cukup baik. Sehun menghela napas, tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Sebagian diri Luhan ingin berteriak kepadanya—meneriakkan bahwa Sehun telah mengkhianatinya, berbohong, menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat penting dari Luhan, karena mereka menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama-sama, dan sementara itu Sehun tahu Luhan merasa lebih dekat dengannya. Bajingan.

" _Aku datang untuk menjemputmu," katanya._

"Kapan?"

" _Sekarang_."

Tenggorokan Luhan mulai mengetat saat ia menahan diri untuk menangis.

"Aku… aku sedang bekerja."

" _Aku harus bertemu denganmu, Luhan. Hal ini tidak bisa menunggu. Aku di tempat parkir sekarang."_

Sehun menutup teleponnya. Brengsek. Luhan segera meraih tasnya, mampir ke kantor Junmyeon dan mulai menceritakan apa yang sedang terjadi. Junmyeon melihat keluar jendela kantornya.

"Pergilah lakukan apa yang perlu kau lakukan. Ambil sisa hari ini."

Ada simpati dalam suara Junmyeon. Luhan tahu dia tulus.

"Terima kasih. Dan aku minta maaf."

Junmyeon hanya menggeleng. "Pergilah."

Luhan berbalik meninggalkan kantor dan berpikir tentang perkataan Junmyeon,

 _ **"…lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan."**_

 _Sial_ , Luhan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Luhan juga tidak tahu apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Apa yang benar-benar Luhan inginkan adalah semua ini tak pernah terjadi.

Luhan berharap ia tidak pernah terlibat dengan Sehun. Berharap Luhan tidak pernah percaya padanya. Berharap Luhan tidak pernah membiarkan perasaannya untuk Sehun tumbuh dan berkembang.

Ketika Luhan sampai di luar, Sehun berdiri di samping mobil Luhan.

"Minggir,"

Sehun tidak bergerak. "Jadi kau tahu."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dan kau ingin tahu bagaimana aku sampai tahu? Bosku melihat foto sialan kita di New York, maka dia menunjukkan foto dirimu dan foto wanita hamil… pacarmu atau teman bercintamu atau siapa pun dia."

"Luhan, tenang—"

"Tidak! Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku untuk tenang. Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa-apa lagi."

Luhan mendorongnya, menggesernya sehingga ia bisa masuk ke mobilnya.

"Ya Tuhan, Luhan. Dengar penjelasanku dulu!"

Luhan tidak menanggapi. Ia menutup pintu mobil, menguncinya, memasukkan kunci di kontaknya, mobil mundur, dan keluar dari tempat parkir secepat yang Luhan bisa.

 _Persetan dengan dia dan kebohongannya,_ pikir Luhan

.

.

.

Luhan bersyukur hari ini adalah hari Jumat dan Luhan punya seluruh akhir pekannya untuk tinggal di apartemen dan tidak perlu pergi ke mana pun.

Hal ini seharusnya menjadi akhir pekan yang romantis sendirian dengan Sehun, dan sekarang telah berubah menjadi sebuah pesta kasihan sendirian dalam kesepian. Menakjubkan bagaimana hal-hal dapat berubah dalam sekejap mata.

Luhan cukup yakin ia akan memiliki tempat untuk dirinya sendiri. Itu adalah akhir pekan dan Baekhyun akan berhenti melakukan… apa pun yang dia lakukan. Dan, terus terang, Luhan tidak peduli.

Tidurnya tidak nyenyak. Luhan menghabiskan banyak waktu berbaring di tempat tidur, menatap langit-langit, bertanya-tanya seberapa buruk masalah kepercayaan setelah kejadian Sehun. Itu sudah begitu rusak sebelum Sehun datang ke dalam hidupnya, dan sekarang Sehun akan meninggalkan hidupnya, jalan kehancuran emosional di belakangnya.

Luhan bahkan tidak berpikir ia bisa mengurutkan berapa banyak perasaannya yang berasal dari kemarahan dan berapa banyak perasaan Luhan yang berasal dari kesedihan. Itu semua adalah campuran yang mengerikan.

Luhan mematikan teleponnya ketika ia pulang dan tetap mematikannya, sampai Sabtu sore. Luhan berharap Sehun akan mengetuk pintu, tapi itu tidak pernah terwujud. Mungkin Sehun baru saja menyerah. Mungkin akan lebih baik seperti itu.

Sabtu pagi, Luhan melakukan pencarian Google untuk Bae Suzy. Dia adalah bintang pendatang baru di dunia opera sabun. Banyak foto yang memukau kecantikannya. Hatinya hancur ketika memikirkan Sehun di atas tubuhnya, bercinta dengan cara yang sama yang Sehun lakukan padanya, atau dia di atas Sehun, naik di atas tubuh Sehun.

Dia hamil empat bulan, sehingga ada kemungkinan bahwa Sehun tidak tidur dengannya sejak saat itu, atau sebelum mereka bertemu. Luhan tidak punya cara lain untuk mengetahui, tidak peduli apa yang Sehun katakan.

Apa Sehun dengan wanita itu di depan umum hanya karena dia adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandung wanita itu? Atau karena Sehun masih tidur dengannya?

Luhan tidak bisa menemukan cerita-cerita lain dari rumor-rumor yang menunjukkan pria lain selain Sehun sebagai ayah dari anak yang dikandung wanita itu. Luhan ingin muntah, tapi untungnya ia belum makan apa-apa sepanjang hari.

Luhan menutup laptopnya dan berbaring di tempat tidur, sekali lagi menatap langit-langit. Luhan harus memejamkan mata dan pergi tidur, tetapi rasa kantuknya lenyap ketika ada ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Luhan?" Itu suara Baekhyun.

"Ya?"

"Bisa aku masuk?"

 _Sial_. Tidak, Luhan perlu sendirian sekarang. Itulah apa yang harus Luhan katakan, tapi Luhan tidak yakin itu akan membuat sedikit perbedaan. Ketika Luhan tidak menjawab, Baekhyun mengatakan ada sesuatu yang harus dia berikan untuknya.

Luhan bangkit dan membuka pintu. Baekhyun berdiri di sana tampak sudah beristirahat dan berpakaian bagus. Luhan tidak pernah mengharapkan itu. Baekhyun menyerahkan sebuah amplop manila besar dengan nama Luhan di atasnya.

"Ini ada di teras depan."

Tertera nama Luhan dan pasti ditulis dengan tulisan tangan Sehun.

"Terima kasih,"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku melihat apa ini."

"Oke, baik. Aku sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi, jadi sampai jumpa nanti."

Luhan menutup pintu dan kembali ke tempat tidur. Amplopnya tebal dan berat.

Apa Luhan ingin membuka ini sekarang? Tidak juga, kupikir, tapi Luhan hanya harus melihatnya.

Luhan membukanya dan mengeluarkan apa yang tampak seperti script film—diketik, dan disatukan dengan dua buah penjepit. Melekat pada sampul halaman adalah catatan:

 _Luhan, Kumohon baca ini. Aku menulis script ini ketika aku masih 22 tahun, tapi film ini tidak pernah dibuat. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan bertemu wanita seperti tokoh utama perempuan yang kubuat untuk script ini. Lalu aku bertemu denganmu. Bacalah dan kau akan mengerti._

 _Kau harus memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatu yang terjadi minggu ini._

 _Aku tidak akan menyerah dengan mudah._

 _Aku harap begitu juga kau.—Sehun_

Luhan menghabiskan dua jam berikutnya membaca script. Luhan belum pernah membaca satupun script sebelumnya, jadi ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya dengan membaca sesuatu dalam format tersebut.

Begitu banyak dialog-dialog brilian. Itu adalah kisah cinta yang indah. Seorang pria yang mulai merasa hilang dalam hidup, seorang wanita yang datang dan menunjukkan kepadanya sementara ada banyak orang yang bersikap sinis terhadapnya, Wanita itu tidak di antara hal-hal tersebut. Dia nyata. Dia asli. Dia tidak terganggu oleh dunia pria itu seperti gadis lainnya.

Ketika Luhan sampai ke akhir script ada catatan dari Sehun, mengarahkannya kembali ke paragraf tersebut, kalau-kalau Luhan sampai melewatkan itu. Sehun menulis:

 _Kau akan melihat mengapa aku tidak pernah membuat film ini. Seseorang telah melakukan satu seperti itu. Tapi ini tetap menjadi favoritku dari script yang pernah kutulis. Kau satu-satunya orang di planet ini yang telah melihatnya.—S_ ehun

Sama seperti Luhan mencintai dan mengaguminya, Luhan benar-benar tidak pernah berpikir tentang dirinya sebagai...

 _ **Gadis impiannya.**_

Itulah yang Sehun coba untuk diberitahukannya kepada Luhan.

Sial. Luhan telah mundur terlalu cepat. Luhan tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Mungkin cerita itu mengada-ngada. Mungkin itu hanya sepotong tabloid jurnalisme sampah.

Luhan merasa begitu bodoh. Luhan setidaknya berutang kepada Sehun untuk memberinya kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Harusnya Luhan seperti itu. Luhan meraih telepon, menyalakannya, dan memutar nomornya. Luhan menunggu melalui tiga deringan. Dan kemudian Sehun menjawab,

" _Halo, gadis impian."_

.

.

.

Fade Into Me #2

end

.

.

.

19 Januari 2018

maaf kalau ada typo yaaa

maaf sekali lagi, buat sementara FIM aku hold dulu yaa, mau menjernihkan otak dulu hehe nanti kalau udah fresh baru deh lanjut lagi ke seri 3 :)

makasih yang udah mau baca dan revieeew see yu sayangkuh!! byebyeee


End file.
